Hunt You Down
by AkireMG
Summary: Al despertar no es nadie. No tiene un nombre. No tiene un pasado ni un futuro. Al despertar está vacío y helado y quieto. Mira alrededor y encuentra a dos hombres altos y vestidos con túnicas que lo miran de vuelta. Expectantes, atentos, preocupados. Los nombres de ambos se atoran en la punta de su lengua ardiente, pero no los pronuncia. No es momento. /Precuela: "Dead Inside"/.
1. Not Future

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues bien, este fanfic es la continuación de Dead Inside, y apenas hace un par de días me he percatado de que no está subida en este sitio. De todas maneras, muchas gracias a todos quienes leyeron Dead Inside. Para las personas que apenas llegan (muchas gracias por entrar, por cierto), es recomendable que lean primero Dead Inside, ya que hay varias cosas que podrían ser bastantes confusas sin ese previo. También he de agregar que tanto Dead Inside como Hunt You Down cuentan con listas de reproducción cuyos links se encuentran en mi perfil. Eso es todo :)

Espero que disfruten.

* * *

 **[+]**

 **Capítulo 1: Not Future.**

 **[+]**

* * *

 _Abre los ojos a un mundo teñido de naranja donde los brazos de un hombre se aprietan alrededor de sus pechos desnudos._ _Siente_ _los labios de él e_ _n su nuca y un par de manos bien agarradas a sus costados; manos ásperas por el trabajo duro del campo, gigantes en comparación a las proporciones de su propio cuerpo, que podría consumirse en su fiebre bajo el de él. Su cuerpo pequeño y pálido que no pesa nada si es_ _este hombre_ _quien lo sostiene._

 _Hay algo tierno en la manera de tocar_ _que él tiene_ _. Una dulzura que logra erizarle la piel más que las mismas caricias. Él la toma entre sus brazos como si fuera tan frágil como las alas de las mariposas, pero la ama con pasión; una pasión cruda y pesada, imposible de encerrar cuando se encuentran a solas_ _, y_ _ella lo ama de vuelta con tanta pasión y entrega como él. Su amor es tan grande que a veces le da miedo morir de un mal del corazón pues, sólo con verlo, todo en ella se revoluciona, se desordena y tiembla._

— _Eres hermosa —murmura_ _él_ _sobre la piel detrás de su oreja, voz ronca y lenta mientras una de sus manos se desliza hacia abajo por la cintura estrecha de su amada—. Quisiera poder tenerte de este modo todos los días. Llamarte mi esposa y vivir en un lugar que sea sólo tuyo, mío y de nuestros hijos. Lejos de estas colonias para pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos._

 _Sí._

 _Eso es lo que ella quiere también._

 _Vivir con Santiago, dar a luz a sus hijos, construir juntos una casa._

 _Reza a Dios todas las noches pidiéndole que le permita escapar de su jaula, preguntándole por qué un amor como el que ella siente debe ser ocultado, llorando en el borde de su cama cuando las respuestas no llegan —nunca lo hacen— y rindiéndose a su condena entre las sábanas de satín y bordados de oro que ha detestado desde que era una niña. Duerme rodeada de cosas que no le importan, de viejas muñecas de porcelana, vestidos de fiesta y montones de joyas que se las arregla para no utilizar la mayoría del tiempo._

 _Hacen el amor a un ritmo pausado, besando al otro tanto como pueden y alargando cada segundo de las pocas horas que consiguen escabullirse de sus hogares. Ella se muerde los labios cuando él embiste, temerosa de hacer mucho ruido y levantar sospechas entre los siervos que patrullan los terrenos de su señor en grupos de dos o tres. Las luces de las lámparas de petróleo les suelen avisar de la cercanía de alguien, y aunque ahora no hay ningún destello en los alrededores de la diminuta cabaña, las precauciones nunca parecen ser suficientes._

 _En el futuro, cuando su amado sea injustamente condenado a la horca, ella recordará este día. Los brazos alrededor de sus pechos y los besos delicados en su nuca. Su amor, sus plegarias a los cielos y los sueños inalcanzables de una vida feliz. Maldecirá al dios que no salvó de las mentiras a uno de sus hijos, gritará con tanta fuerza que su garganta quedará desgarrada, con tanto dolor que la gente se dará cuenta de la verdad. Intentará golpear al asqueroso ser que ordenó que pusieran la soga alrededor del cuello del hombre al que ama y le jurará que va a hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo, que va a arrepentirse incluso en la vida después de la muerte._

 _Ella es forzada a contraer matrimonio a menos de un año de sus blasfemias a Dios. El hombre con el que se casa es gentil y paciente, un Conde europeo que en verdad tiene la intensión de enamorarla y busca mil y un maneras de hacerla feliz. El Conde nunca sabe de la horca, de su gritos o promesas de venganza y ella, lentamente, aprende a quererlo. No logra amarlo en veinticinco años de relación, ni con seis hijos ni con dos nietos, pero él la ama con locura y lo demuestra dándole la libertad que ha estado deseado durante casi tres décadas. Besando la mejilla del Conde, diciéndole gracias y perdón, ella toma sus maletas y va de regreso a América, donde busca a la familia de su amor eterno y toma decisiones de las cuales es mejor no arrepentirse._

 _El asqueroso ser que condenó a Santiago a la muerte ve con ojos incrédulos cómo ella lo hace pagar, cómo incendia sus hectáreas de plantaciones, cómo rompe los cuellos de sus guardias y lo deja a merced de los hombres y mujeres a los que lastimó de muchas maneras, llamándoles salvajes y golpeándolos sin razón, abusando de las mujeres y alejándolas de sus hijos, torturando a los hombres y matando a sus esposas. No merece vivir y tampoco merece una muerte rápida. El sufrimiento debe grabarse a fuego en su alma pútrida, en su piel de cerdo, en sus ojos de víbora, en su rostro de falsa bondad._

 _Ella mira cómo las personas toman turnos para vengar la memoria de sus esposos, esposas, hermanos, hijos y amigos. Escucha los gritos de dolor y no le bastan para sentirse satisfecha. No le bastan porque esos gritos no son nada al lado de los suyos veinticinco años atrás. Quiere que esa alimaña ruegue clemencia como ella lo hizo por su amor eterno. Quiere que su fe y esperanza mueran. Quiere que ya no crea en el cielo o el infierno, que sepa que este mundo y este dolor son todo lo que tendrá por las siguientes horas._

 _Llegada la noche, ella se dirige a la que fue su jaula y la mira desde afuera. Las grandes ventanas, los preciosos balcones, la enorme puerta principal… Visualiza sus viejas muñecas de porcelana aún puestas en los estantes de la habitación de su juventud, sus sábanas con bordados de oro guardas para que el tiempo no las carcoma, sus joyas en manos de otras mujeres, y, mientras mira hacia el punto más alto del techo, la preciosa jaula comienza a arder desde sus cimientos construidos por esclavos, quienes aplauden la caída de su prisión y alzan sus voces cantando el nombre de ella._

 _El crepitar de la jaula mientras se desmorona alerta a las autoridades de un pueblo cercano. Una de las mujeres esclavizadas le avisa que deben irse lo más pronto posible o terminarán colgados por lo que hicieron a la hacienda del que era su señor y ahora no es más que montón de miedo encogido sobre sí mismo, desangrándose mientras soporta los azotes, cortes y patadas que continúan dándole sin cesar. Sin cansancio._

 _Con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios, le dice a la mujer que son ellos quienes deben irse. Irse muy rápido y_ _sin dar una sola mirada hacia atrás._

 _La mujer pregunta por qué no huirá con ellos._

 _Ella responde con cuatro palabras._

 _Está lista para morir._

* * *

Está gritando.

Grita tan fuerte como esa mujer, con un dolor equiparable, pero no idéntico. Sus pulmones han sido invadidos por el fuego que destruyó la jaula y su cuerpo paralizado sufre el maltrato que se le infligió a ese ser asqueroso que ordenó la ejecución de Santiago; extrañamente, en el fondo de sí, se encuentra odiándolo de una forma enfermiza. El sueño —lo que le parece un sueño— se proyecta sobre él con un realismo y fidelidad aplastantes. Su mente está abierta y subyugada a la pena de la mujer cuyo amor le fue arrebatado de un momento a otro. Está tan en sintonía con ella que casi se olvida de que él es alguien más, que su vida no fue esa y su amor no fue aquél.

Y así como le cuesta separar lo que siente suyo de lo que es de ella, sus ojos tratan de engañarlo captando imágenes que no existen, rostros que se perdieron hace mucho y sombras a las cuales ama y teme. Todavía gritando, _siempre gritando_ , el resplandor de una melena dorada y unos ojos abismales lo cautivan; es tanto el encanto que, por algunos segundos, se olvida del fuego que tiene dentro de los pulmones y de su cuerpo siendo torturado por manos y cuchillas incorpóreas. Junto a esos ojos vacíos, el cabello rojo de un hombre sonriente hace que su corazón maltrecho salte de entusiasmo, con un afecto y anhelo incomprensibles y vergonzosos.

 _Vuelve a dormir_ , murmura una boca manchada de carmesí, abierta cual estuviese ofreciéndose a él. La apariencia de esos labios es abrumadora. Cubiertos de sangre y, aun así, rodeados de una inocencia increíble. Adornados con muerte y vida. Sucios e inmaculados.

 _No lo soporto. Nunca quise que esto te sucediera_. Parpadeando para apartar lágrimas de sus ojos, la visión de las pupilas abismales aumenta su pena, lo eleva a una dimensión donde ya no tiene un cuerpo, donde ya no ve ni oye, donde sólo siente la melancolía y el arrepentimiento que flota en torno a los cabellos dorados.

 _¡Pero si es culpa tuya, cínico!_ , se burla el hombre de cabello rojo y rizado, tan largo que los cielos parecen estar demasiado cerca de la tierra. Su sonrisa deslumbrante hace que él quiera morirse, pues no augura nada bueno; sabe que, lamentablemente, la felicidad de aquel hombre significa cosas peores que el fuego dentro de sus pulmones, las súplicas por piedad de esa mujer vengativa o sus propios gritos de dolor incesantes. _Si no fuese por ti, maldito amigo mío, él estaría muy bien. Lejos de ti, lejos de mí, viviendo tranquilamente por décadas. ¡Pero no, ¿cierto?! ¡Lo querías a tu lado sin importar qué!_. La furia enciende sus cabellos, los hace lucir como una aureola hecha con aliento de un demonio enfurecido.

 _¿Cínico? Es irónico que lo digas tú_. La risa profunda del hombre es como un relámpago viajando a través de sus vertebras. El grito que emite es el doble de desgarrador que todos los anteriores mezclados. Esos ojos abismales se suavizan al oír cómo el suplicio se desliza a través de su boca, empapando el aire y llegando hasta los bordes de su túnica blanca. _Vuelve a dormir_ , pide en voz ahogada, deformando su expresión en un rictus de agobio que remueve algo delicado en lo profundo de su alma envuelta en fuego. Se siente incorrecto que ese hombre sufra por él, y no es por la pena en sí misma, sino por lo que significa. Saber lo mucho que él le importa, saber la cantidad de mentiras que decoran su túnica de un blanco celestial; tan puro que absorbe la luz de los cabellos dorados que reposan encima de su cabeza repleta de mentiras y pecados milenarios.

Respirando dificultosamente —lo suyo ni siquiera debería considerarse respiración cuando todo lo que logra son un par de jadeos temblorosos—, mueve la cabeza hacia el techo, desde el cual una luz neón lo aturde durante lo que parecen segundos en cámara lenta. La conmoción dura lo suficiente como para que la aguja con la que perforan la piel de brazo pase desapercibida. El dolor por fin empieza a menguar en el centro de su pecho, donde el corazón le late más y más rápido conforme la piel de su brazo se adormece; es una bendición no sentir nada en lo absoluto al menos en una parte de su cuerpo. Para cuando la insensibilidad consigue doblegar su corazón exaltado, la discusión entre los dos hombres queda olvidada. Es un perdón sencillo que hasta les deja sonreirse el uno al otro. Parecen encontrar comunión en la tranquilidad de un tercero que ni siquiera puede sentir su propio cuerpo en cuál sea el lugar donde se encuentre.

Antes de que sus ojos se cierren y su mente se rinda bajo otro recuerdo, los nombres de aquellos dos aparecen frente a sus ojos. Grandes letras y grandes penas componen las sílabas con las que prefieren ser nombrados por él, quien los ama y desea tanto que duele más que muchas otras cosas.

 _Y nosotros_ _a_ _ti, vida mía_ _. Por siempre a ti y sólo a ti_.

* * *

 _Él es el entretenimiento de hombres y mujeres quienes lo compran por un par de monedas para pasar el rato en días aburridos o noches de libertinaje; las cuales, dolorosamente, son más_ _usuales_ _que el aburrimiento. Hay hombres que lo piden por días —o noches— enteros y mujeres que sólo buscan una tarde de plática sobre experiencias en las que se comprenden. Y aunque el collar y las muñequeras de cuero están siempre recordándole su posición, de vez en cuando logra ganarse un descanso de sus "deberes"._

 _Durante uno de esos descansos es que conoce a El Mercader; lo llama así por semanas, pues la primera vez que lo ve no cuenta con la suerte de escuchar su verdadero nombre en boca de otros comerciantes o de los vendedores a lo largo del muelle. El Mercader es un hombre de ojos claros, cabello castaño y piel blanca pero bronceada por los viajes a través de los océanos. Va vestido con ropas que él, si bien no pobre, pero con mucho menos dinero, no podría ni mirar de cerca en las desconocidas casas de los sastres. Ha habido varias personas que le cuentan cómo es ir a que le tomen medidas de todo el cuerpo, de las cientos y cientos de telas que se recomiendan de acuerdo a la edad, el estatus y la apariencia y el orgullo casi malsano de los sastres cuando entregan su trabajo y son elogiados por ello._

— _Pero, como puedes ver, hacen un excelente trabajo —dice uno de esos hombres que lo compran por días y noches enteros y que tiene la costumbre de entablar conversaciones a la mitad de la faena._

 _Con veinte años de diferencia entre uno y otro, el hombre aprecia que se quede callado cuando no se le pregunta nada. Incluso le acaricia el cabello como a un perro obediente. Le basta tenerlo ahí, tendido y a su merced con aquella magnífica cara de querubín por y para su placer. Eso es lo que muchos buscan. Belleza_ _sin voz_ _._

— _¿Te gusta esta túnica? —cuestiona de forma retórica—. La hicieron sastres que han confeccionado ropas para reyes y reinas. Trajeron algodón de El Viejo Mundo, lo hilaron y tejieron las telas exclusivamente para mí. Hasta el diseño es sólo mío. Una secuencia única. Es fantástica, ¿no crees? —esta vez la pregunta no es retórica. Él sonríe y pasa las puntas de sus dedos por el cuello de la túnica. Encuentra agradable sólo el tacto de la tela. No el color ni las formas. No la oscura expectación ni la hambrienta altivez._

— _Es preciosa, señor._

 _El hombre trae a cuestas un ego impresionante. Él, sin perder la sonrisa, ignora los signos del orgullo masificado y se concentra en terminar su trabajo. Un par de horas más y podrá irse a dormir junto a Valeska, su más grande amiga. La antes dulce niña y aahora oscura mujer que se negó a dejar el mundo antes de los doce años. Valeska y él han vivido de la prostitución desde muy pequeños. Prefieren esto a morir de hambre en alguna calle mugrosa._

 _El Mercader entra un día en el sitio donde él trabaja. Han pasado semanas desde que lo vio en la bahía y, ciertamente, no pensó que volvería a tener frente a sus ojos esos cabellos castaños o aquél par de orbes hechos de plata._

 _El Mercader viene acompañado de un grupo de hombres del tipo a los que Valeska y él conocen a la perfección. Miradas codiciosas y hambrientas que se pasean por el lugar varios minutos hasta elegir a una chica o un chico que satisfaga sus deseos más básicos. Este prostíbulo, el más grande de la ciudad, está lleno de adolescentes y, no tan raramente, niños y niñas. En esta época la edad es un detalle sin importancia, y la crueldad, un fenómeno cotidiano._

 _Mirando a los otros hacerse de compañía, El Mercader camina por el prostíbulo prestándole más atención a la arquitectura y la decoración que a las personas. El Jefe —El Proxeneta— hace un intento de invitarlo a probar sus mejores piezas de mercancía, les habla sobre lo bien que se comportan y cuán ansiosos están de servirle del modo que se le antoje. Dice la misma basura a todos quienes entran vistiendo con la elegancia de El Mercader. Valeska les da la espalda, y él, ocupado seduciendo a un muchacho tímido, no tiene oportunidad de mirarlo por más tiempo. Toma la mano del joven y lo arrastra consigo a una de las habitaciones privadas. Le duele saber que El Mercader no estará solo en cuando él termine de complacer al joven, pero lo olvida en cuanto éste murmura que nunca ha hecho algo como esto, que no sabe qué hacer._

— _Yo te mostraré —promete sonriendo, acariciándole las mejillas con ambas manos mientras lo dirige hacia la cama—. Sólo dime si algo no te gusta, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Temblando ligeramente, el joven asiente y recibe su beso cerrando los ojos. Es dulce y empático, una joya de buenas maneras en medio de la porquería que habita la ciudad. Mientras hace que el chico pierda la compostura, a él le dan ganas de echarse a llorar entre sus tiernos brazos. Odia ser quien lo introduce a este mundo de placeres adictivos y egoístas. Un joven como este que se deshace bajo sus manos, tan pulcro e inocente en cada movimiento y expresión, debería irse a buscar aventuras al otro lado del mundo. Debería largarse a la primera oportunidad. Debería gastar esas monedas que va a darle a él apartando un lugar dentro del primer barco que zarpe al amanecer._

 _Valeska y él han querido dejar atrás esta ciudad durante años. El sueño que tienen de conocer el Nuevo Mundo es cada día más lejano y, poco a poco, se han dado cuenta de que es más probable que mueran de hambre en las calles a morir en las costas de las tan famosas tierras del otro lado del océano._

 _Le cuenta eso al joven._

— _Vamos juntos._

 _Tomado desprevenido, la confusión es clara en su rostro. No esperaba obtener esa respuesta en su intento por calmar los nervios del muchacho con algo de plática superficial. El joven se aclara la garganta, su piel sonrosada en el área del pecho y el cuello._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Vamos juntos —repite, esta vez con más firmeza—. Yo… yo te he visto fuera de aquí, en la bahía. Siempre me has parecido tan hermoso —conforme las palabras se escurren de aquellos labios brillantes, sus ojos se ablandan con una adoración que le cae como piedra en el estómago. Esto está mal._

— _¿No hay una chica con la que quieras casarte? —le pregunta hablando con dulzura, rehusándose a ser definitivo o hiriente en cuanto a esto se refiere—. ¿Una mujer con la que puedas formar una familia y vivir feliz? Imagínate lo bello que eso sería._

— _No tanto como tú —sentencia, más decidido de lo que nadie podría imaginarse siendo testigo de su candidez intrínseca—. Nada ni nadie es más bello que tú._

 _Y no sabe exactamente cómo sucede, pero días después, una mañana soleada, Valeska y él están a bordo de un barco que pertenece al joven. Al joven y su padre, quien resulta ser El Mercader y cuyo nombre no es otro sino Bartolomé. El joven se llama Nicolás y no es un niño de provincia como creyó al principio. Puede que no sea un hombre de la edad de su padre, ni conozca tanto como el mismo, pero sabe de negocios y se ha hecho de sus propios bienes trabajando duro._

— _Eres el peor flechazo que ha tenido en veinte años de vida._

 _Bartolomé, vestido con la exquisitez de siempre, lo acompaña unos minutos en la proa del barco. El viento es algo fuerte, pero ambos lo disfrutan. Uno por amor al mar y el otro por la curiosidad de quien no ha visto mucho._

— _Deja de preocuparte. Acabará dándose cuenta de su error._

— _No recuerdo haber sugerido que era un error._

 _Riendo, se da la vuelta y camina lejos de Bartolomé._

 _Ese hombre es un peligro —el principesco mercader en el que ha gastado mucho tiempo pensando— y no quisiera darse la libertad de caer por él cuando Nicolás los tiene a ambos es altísimos pedestales hechos de metales y piedras preciosas._

 _Pero, eventualmente, ninguno puede evitar herir a Nicolás._

 _Él no puede evitar ser atraído por Bartolomé._

 _Bartolomé no puede evitar deshacerse bajo sus manos._

* * *

Dicen que lo peor ha pasado.

Les cree.

Cree que todo lo que está haciendo es aguardar por la paz eterna.

El fuego en sus pulmones se consumió a sí mismo hace horas. Aquellas manos y cuchillas incorpóreas desaparecieron junto con las brasas ardientes que habían introducido en su cuerpo; quién o por qué, no lo sabe, pero jura que encontrará la respuesta en donde deba encontrarla. Incluso si es dentro de los ojos azul medianoche del hombre que lo mira hacia abajo, en la profundidad aterradora de las luces y las sombras que lo rodean y acarician. No importa en dónde se encuentre, va a encontrar la respuesta.

Su convicción es tan grande como el deseo de Valeska de conocer el Nuevo Mundo. Tan grande como la amargura de ese hombre encadenado que intentó alejarse de El Mercader por el bien de Nicolás y que, al final de todo, no pudo controlar su propia hambre. Pero ¿cómo podría? Desde la primera vez que lo vio, Bartolomé fue el hombre que siempre tendría todo su amor. El hombre al que quiso, celó y deseó del modo que no podría haber hecho con ningún otro, ni siquiera con el dulce y gentil Nicolás, quien vivió y murió amándolo sin que se le pagara con la misma moneda.

Aquel hombre — _aquel ser_ — con la noche en su mirada, lentamente, se acerca al sitio en donde está descansando tras la tortura del fuego. No tiene las fuerzas para moverse y poner sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo ajeno. Muere de ansias por hacerlo, pero ahora le resulta imposible la sola idea de recuperar una pizca de la vitalidad que solía poseer.

Era muy joven.

 _Era_ muy joven y ya no recuerda lo que es sentirse así. En realidad, no recuerda si alguna vez en su vida supo lo que era saberse en la etapa más prometedora de su desarrollo. No recuerda sus metas, sueños, aspiraciones o fantasías. Se siente como un recipiente de miles de emociones y sentimientos que fueron desconectados de los sucesos que les dieron origen, cortados en trozos para su apreciación eterna, pero nunca para el verdadero entendimiento.

Está pasando a través de un proceso de introspección muy confuso. Intenta comprenderse sin saber por qué necesita comprenderse. Flota en un limbo interrumpido por ráfagas de imágenes con largas historias detrás de ellas, escritas en cada punto, matiz y figura con una fuerza de verdad asombrosa. Y, con las imágenes, más sentimientos y emociones le llenan la cabeza. Sensaciones que no sabe describir y memorias a las que difícilmente puede darles un orden lógico.

Abaddon y Balan caminan alrededor del hombre que lo mira desde arriba con esos ojos del color de las pesadillas y los sueños. Es una combinación extraña de pureza y perversión, igual que los labios ensangrentados de Balan. Entre el resto de cosas que pasan por su cabeza, de repente, surge el pensamiento de que el hombre está hecho tanto para la guerra como para la armonía, que sus rizos dorados lucen como una aureola santa pero no están relacionados con una en lo absoluto.

Teniéndolo a un palmo de distancia, se percata de que sus ojos no son de ese azul medianoche que creyó haber visto. Son dorados. Más brillantes y más hermosos que su cabello, más deslumbrantes que el brillo sobrenatural que desprende la túnica de Abaddon y el destello eléctrico en los ojos azules de Balan.

No existe criatura en la Tierra que eclipse a El Mensajero.

—A partir de este momento juro siempre estar contigo —murmura El Mensajero, sus labios fríos tocándole la frente y moviendo ligeramente su cabello—. Mis juramentos no valen nada para nadie, pero espero que para ti sí. Con que signifiquen algo luego de lo que ha sucedido, me siento bien estando de vuelta. Aunque, por supuesto, no debí irme jamás.

La piel de El Mensajero no es fría. Está congelada. Toda la calidez que puede tener en sí se encuentra en sus ojos, llamativa y enternecedora, el consuelo que nadie le había dado y que nadie más le dará. Su relación con este hombre no tiene un nombre ni una explicación que su mente domine. La naturaleza que los une es terreno vedado y no cree que un día será capaz de entenderla. Pero no tiene miedo de no saber los porqués, pues nunca los ha sabido y siempre vuelve a levantarse. De un modo u otro, tarde o temprano, la fuerza regresa y la vida deja de ser la mancha gris que acostumbra a ser.

—Si algo no eres, eso es débil —sonríe El Mensajero, feliz hasta un punto en el que pierde de vista las antiguas fronteras y le besa las mejillas y los labios una y otra vez—. Estás vivo. Pronto verás cuánto poder hay en tu fortaleza y, no tardando, te levantarás como el príncipe que estás destinado a ser. Vas a obtener esa venganza y yo te ayudaré durante tu camino.

Se pregunta a qué venganza se refiere El Mensajero. Según lo que corre en su cabeza, la venganza que persiguió por décadas fue la que quería por su amor asesinado injustamente en la horca de una plaza pública. Los gritos de desolación, las plegarias a los cielos, la blasfemia contra el Dios que no escuchó ninguna de sus palabras… esa venganza es una que ya tuvo, por la que pagó y que ya no acosa su consciencia.

Sin embargo, presiente que El Mensajero sabe más que él. Mucho más que Abaddon y Balan juntos y elevados a potencias ridículas. Es un ser extraterrenal que le habla de situaciones que no recuerda, de sentimientos que no siente suyos, de una vida que no puede importarle menos porque no fue quien la vivió y sufrió en cuerpo y alma. O que, al menos, no recuerda haberla vivido.

Abaddon, desde la esquina de la habitación, hace una mueca impropia de él; casi vulgar, poco elegante. Balan, mirando a través una ventana oscurecida, frota sus manos en un gesto que aparenta incomodidad o vergüenza. ¿No tienen algo que decirle? Ellos _siempre_ tienen algo que decirle, pero la presencia de El Mensajero los detiene el día de hoy. ¿Le temen? ¿Es por él que evitan decir cualquier cosa?

—No permitiré que vuelvas a conocer el miedo —continúa aquel ser extraordinario, su voz musical ayudando a tranquilizar las mareas furiosas de los sentimientos que no deberían estar encapsulados dentro de una sola persona—. Me pondré frente a ti para evitarte el dolor. Utilizaré el poder que me fue dado como un escudo que te proteja de quienes osen acercársete con intenciones ocultas. Y la mía, querido, es una promesa que sello con los saberes de un alma que te adora.

Dejándolo desorientado, inmerso en el flujo interminable de imágenes y sus historias, El Mensajero besa su frente una vez más y desaparece de su rango de visión. Aún sin fuerza, inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos a un mundo que desconoce, hace la elección de mirar. Mirar a Abaddon y Balan y la habitación en la que lo tienen hasta que la siguiente fase, sea cual sea, le caiga encima.

 _Vamos a perderte, ¿no es cierto?_ , susurra Abaddon, _No sabes quiénes somos ni de dónde venimos. No sabes quién eres ni de dónde vienes. El Silencio va a acabar contigo si esto sigue así_.

 _Eso hacemos_ , interfiere Balan, su cabello arrastrándose por el suelo para tocarle las piernas y los brazos, nervioso por los escenarios que crecen en probabilidad. _Tú y yo, maldito amigo mío, hacemos esto. Él mismo llego a esa conclusión hace tiempo. Tú nos conoces bien, amor_.

Una imagen capta su atención.

Sin darse cuenta, su mirada se pierde en un punto incierto entre las líneas de pintura en el techo. Las voces de Abaddon y Balan se hacen pequeñas, insonoras junto al entusiasmo con la que la imagen le narra su curiosa historia repleta de sangre inocente y máscaras blancas danzando en la oscuridad.

El cuerpo de una mujer abierto por la mitad con un cuchillo de acero y un hombre vestido de negro mirándola como si fuese un simple animal sacrificado, una vida sin valor que, con la sangre derramada, se alzó para los dioses. Estrepitosa música de tambores rebota en las gruesas paredes de la catacumba sombría donde todo se lleva a cabo, los murmullos de los que son simples espectadores rompen el ritmo y lo transforma en un cántico de enferma adoración. Los culpables de la grotesca escena no tienen corazones en sus pechos o una sola gota de humanidad en sus mentes. Matarían mil veces más sólo por la esperanza de obtener la respuesta de un dios que no existe y que, de existir, ignora sus modos salvajes de honrarlo.

 _Y si existe_ , piensa, _¿por qué deja que cosas horribles sucedan en su nombre? ¿Odia su propia creación y desea que se destruya a sí misma? ¿Cuál es el punto de su gran experimento, entonces?_

Las preguntas se acumulan en los bordes de su consciencia junto a la confusión e incertidumbre del mañana y del mismo ahora. Tampoco esperaba respuestas. Ya aprendió que no llegarán sólo con pedirlas. Las incógnitas de toda una vida no se resuelven ni siquiera durante el desenlace de ésta. Decir que es trágico sería exagerar; que es un suceso sin importancia, equivaldría a afirmar que estamos y nos vamos y no hay nada detrás de ello, que somos máquinas extraordinarias que nacieron simplemente porque sí.

Pero…

 _¿Cuál es la verdadera importancia del final si apenas y significa algo para quienes se quedan, y nunca es relevante para aquellos que se van?_

De nuevo, no hay respuesta.

* * *

 _Llora junto a una lápida. Golpea el suelo con los puños, sollozando incontrolablemente durante horas eternas. La lluvia no es un obstáculo para extender su desahogo más allá de las últimas estrellas en el firmamento multicolor, más allá de la silueta traslúcida de la luna asustadiza. Tiembla y se siente enfermo. Se imagina que va a morir ahí, muy cerca de su amada, y no puede encontrarle ningún aspecto desagradable a la idea._

 _Eso estaría bien._

 _Muy bien._

 _Ella es todo lo que le importaba._

 _Todo lo que tenía._

* * *

Recuerda su nombre.

Ibrienne.

El color de sus ojos, sus suaves manos, sus dulces besos.

La recuerda a ella y la extraña.

La quiere de vuelta en sus brazos, ese cabello largo y rizado cayendo por su estrecha espalda, cubriendo su tierno pecho.

Quizá esté llorando.

Llorando y gritando y sufriendo del mismo modo que cuando estaba desahogándose —nunca suficiente— frente a esa horrible lápida con el nombre de su bella mujer en letras rectas y frías. Grabadas por las manos de un hombre que nunca la conoció. Un hombre acostumbrado a tallar aquellas piedras malditas día tras día.

Promete que no olvidará a Ibrienne.

Promete que irá a dejarle flores.

* * *

 _Grita en medio de un doloroso accidente. El auto la golpeó con la fuerza suficiente para partirle varios huesos, pero no para sumirla en la negrura de un sueño silencioso. Siente cada rotura, cada herida sangrante, cada corte y cada dificultosa inhalación y exhalación. El conductor se da a la huida mientras una mujer se aproxima a consolarla y un hombre mayor, temblando, busca ayuda en las líneas de emergencia._

 _No quiere morir._

 _No hoy ni mañana ni algún día cercano a eso._

 _Debe criar a sus dos soles._

 _Quiere verlos crecer. Quiere que vivan una mejor vida que ella._

 _Por favor, que la ayuda llegue rápido._

* * *

La ayuda no llegó a tiempo.

Se mantuvo tendida en el asfalto mientras la mujer intentaba consolarla y el hombre se desesperaba mirando hacia todos lados, ansioso y asustado porque quizá no fue lo suficientemente rápido marcando el número e indicando la dirección. Pero no fue su culpa y ella sólo agradece que haya hecho la llamada, que se angustiara por el dolor de sus huesos rotos y piel amoratada y sangrante.

La mujer, mejillas rojas y húmedas, acarició su mano y le dijo palabras dulces sobre volver a ver a sus hijos en unas horas, de criarlos hasta ser la orgullosa madre de dos hombres de bien y la abuela de nietos maravillosos.

Los nombres de sus pequeños hijos eran Patrick y Tobías. Ninguno alcanzaba los diez años de edad y sólo contaban con ella, su madre. No abuelos, no tíos, no primos y muchos menos un padre que se interesara por cuidarlos.

No quiere imaginar lo que les sucedió luego de quedar huérfanos. Si se les permitió estar juntos en casa de personas bondadosas, bajo un techo en días de lluvia y con una fogata durante el invierno o, en el peor escenario, si sufrieron hambre, soledad y frío.

Las lágrimas no bastan para expresar el dolor que la — _lo_ — desgarra por dentro.

* * *

 _Ruega que las luces se apaguen. Ya no desea seguir viendo su peor pesadilla. Verlo a él, al hombre que ama, hundirse en bebidas que le queman la garganta y erosionan sus valores. Jamás ha deseado algo tanto en su vida como desea que el alcohol nunca fuese una vía sencilla para olvidarse de los problemas que han tenido. Las malas rachas. Los socios traicioneros. La familia que no pueden formar porque hay algo mal en alguno de los dos._

 _Pero prefiere recibir golpes e insultos sola a recibirlos con una criatura observando desde la puerta entreabierta, preguntándose por qué papá está siempre enojado y por qué mamá se deshace en lágrimas cuando su padre ha salido de la casa con un furioso portazo._

* * *

Dios fue bueno con ella.

Nunca le dio un hijo e hizo que su antes amado esposo, en un arranque de furia incontrolable, la golpeara hasta requerir asistencia médica. Ahí, luego de que los miembros de la policía hicieran preguntas y determinaran razones, conoció a una enfermera que le ofreció hospedaje en su casa por cuanto tiempo lo necesitara.

Su esposo no supo que estaba dejándolo.

Años después, llegó a sus oídos la noticia de que su esposo se ganó una bala en el pecho por pelear dentro de un bar.

Un final predecible para un hombre de su tipo.

Se presentó en el funeral sin derramar una sola lágrima, sin pronunciar una sola palabra o aceptar una sola condolencia.

No lo odia.

En lo absoluto.

Sólo espera, con toda su alma, jamás volver a encontrárselo.

* * *

 _Se sujeta al lomo de una criatura gigantesca. La piel bajo sus manos es áspera y dura, hecha para resistir fuego y estocadas de armas punzocortantes. Una criatura de grandes alas negras que posee un rugido salido del centro de la Tierra, que se eleva poderoso y magnífico en los cielos, por encima de las nubes y más arriba hasta que el espacio se encuentra a unos cuantos metros._

 _La criatura lo lleva a cuestas a través de paisajes que nadie podría imaginar. Le muestra océanos, montañas, valles, islas, volcanes, acantilados y un sinfín de panoramas espectaculares. Él, inseguro al principio, termina descubriendo que las alturas no le aterran. La verdad es que, de hecho, las adora. Desea estar suspendido en el cielo. Subir tanto que volver a tocar el piso se vuelva imposible. Quiere pasar el resto de su vida junto a la criatura que entiende su amor por el cielo y le brinda el honor de poder acompañarlo durante su vuelo alrededor del globo._

 _La criatura le dice que va a cuidar de él. Si tuviese miedo de caer al vacío, le prometería jamás permitir una cosa así. Sus alas de murciélago, su cuerpo de acero y su aliento de infierno existen para protegerlo. Él, abrazándose al cuello de la criatura, asintiendo a todo lo escucha provenir de ésta en forma de gruñidos cuyo significado comprende, le jura que hará lo mismo. Dará todo de sí para cuidarlo. Estará ahí hasta el momento en que no pueda._

 _Aunque él es un humano frágil, en cuanto la criatura se encuentra en peligro olvida su instinto de supervivencia y pelea en contra de quienes buscan dañarlo. Gana tiempo para que la criatura escape y, también, para que a él lo maldigan._

* * *

Su aliento era un pedazo de infierno y la criatura nunca hirió a nadie con él. Era un ser pensante y sensible que vivía a la espera de un compañero que entendiera su amor y su deseo de calma, de felicidad y armonía.

Él fue su compañero.

El perfecto compañero durante décadas.

Pero siempre hay fuerzas más grandes y ambición más tenebrosa.

Hubo gente que quería tener a la criatura para utilizar su poder en la guerra y que, justamente, nunca poseyeron lo justo para montarla o ganarse su confianza.

Tiene el presentimiento de que, incluso ya no viéndose como ese compañero perfecto, la criatura lo reconocería.

Aún tiene lo justo para montarlo.

Para quererlo y ser querido de vuelta.

* * *

 _Nunca le hacen nada._

 _No la golpean, humillan, maltratan o esclavizan._

 _Es libre y tiene muchas cosas bonitas._

 _Al parecer, el que no le hagan nada es el problema._

 _No la aman, besan, abrazan o adoran._

 _Nace y crece sin sentir el cálido trato de una madre o un padre, sin experimentar el beso cariñoso de un hermano o hermana._

 _Pero eso no la entristece._

 _No extraña ni añora lo que nunca tuvo._

 _La apodan como La Mujer de Porcelana._

 _Y, como tal, no siente en lo absoluto._

* * *

Esa fue una vida muy silenciosa y tranquila.

Aprendió a apreciar el silencio y el peso de las miradas. Desmenuzó la mente de las personas, conoció sus motivaciones y vio lo que harían antes de que se les ocurriera.

Lo observó todo.

Y no entendió nada.

* * *

 _Huye de "las siluetas negras"._

 _Su vida entera ha estado corriendo de la oscuridad que parece querer comérselo vivo._

 _Le toma veintitrés años descubrir la verdadera intención y naturaleza de aquellas sombras tenebrosas que le pisan los talones._

 _Una noche, mientras apura a su caballo para que no deje de galopar, las sombras lo cubren de una lluvia de luces blancas y azules. Le toma un segundo darse cuenta de que esas luces podrían haberlos matado a él y a su corcel de no ser por el escudo que las sombras construyeron alrededor de ellos. Dicho escudo, como una pared de vidrio tintado, no deshace su forma hasta que él lo toca tentativamente con la punta de los dedos. Entonces, el escudo se transforma un humo negro que, en lugar de elevarse, baja y desaparece entre la tierra._

 _Con el tiempo, enfrentándose peligros que nunca creyó posibles, aprende a controlar las sombras. Pero, más que controlarlas, aprende a unirse a ellas. Las acepta y, al mismo tiempo, es aceptado. No son algo de lo que pueda adueñarse porque, sin importar la situación, las sombras no dañan a inocentes ni participan en actos que consideren inmorales. Tienen una consciencia y un código al que son leales incluso más que a él._

 _El día que muere, las sombras lo abrazan y le proveen calor._

 _Rodeado de ellas no siente ningún miedo._

* * *

Ve el patrón.

Su vida siempre incluye un asesinato, una muerte prematura o castigos incoherentes.

Por venganza, interés, crueldad, amor, poder, odio, pena o desdicha. No importa qué sentimiento lo motive, contiene derrame de sangre. Su sangre o la de otros en manos de personas con caras difuminadas e interrogantes gigantescas en sus nombres. Sangre maldita, bendita, sucia o codiciada precipitándose al suelo, hirviendo en las brasas, vertida en una copa de oro, guardada en un frasco de vidrio, deslizándose sobre piel pútrida… Sus finales acostumbran a ser grotescos y dolorosos. Un suplicio en la mayoría de los casos.

Sus ojos se cerraron en algún momento mientras presenciaba las historias que las imágenes quisieron contarle. No sabría determinar cuánto tiempo le tomó escuchar cada uno de los relatos, pero, si tuviera que adivinar, lo dejaría en siglos.

Siglos de mirar con los ojos de los protagonistas y revivir sus alegrías y dolores.

Siglos de amar y ser amado, de odiar y ser odiado, de desear y ser deseado.

Siglos de que le llamaran con decenas de nombres y apodos distintos.

Siglos de saltar entre géneros y apariencias.

La última historia que vive antes de abrir los ojos es la de Jacob Black.

* * *

Al despertar no es nadie.

No tiene un nombre.

No tiene un pasado ni un futuro.

Al despertar está vacío y helado y quieto.

Mira alrededor y encuentra a dos hombres altos y vestidos con túnicas que lo miran de vuelta. Expectantes, atentos, preocupados. Los nombres de ambos se atoran en la punta de su lengua ardiente, pero no los pronuncia.

No es momento.

Se pone de pie y espera que la claridad de sus ojos se opaque con el cambio de perspectivas, lo cual no sucede. Cada línea revela sus puntos. Cada color muestra sus tonos. Cada superficie brilla con imperfecciones.

Este sitio no es uno que haya visto antes.

Busca una salida y, cuando la encuentra, sigue sin reconocer el sitio.

Pero está bien.

Alguien que no es nadie jamás se siente fuera de lugar.

* * *

Alistair se inclina respetuosamente ante el dios que camina hacia él. Con la cabeza gacha a la espera de una señal de aceptación, sonríe de forma espléndida y reprime aquellas ganas demenciales que tiene de soltar una risa. No queriendo perturbar al ser magnífico mostrando descortesía, mantiene la postura, aprieta sus labios en una fina línea recta y mueve su mano al frente, bien extendida en total ofrecimiento y entrega.

El dios, silencioso, lo observa largos segundos. Su mirada posee una cualidad de conmoción inigualable. Alistair siente cosquilleos a lo largo de su piel a pesar de que no sabe en dónde el dios ha posado sus ojos camaleónicos. El simple hecho de saberse observado por él, remueve su control y empieza a reducirlo al hambre que lo consumió en días pasados. Por un corto momento, pondera lo inadecuado que sería atreverse a poner sus labios sobre los del dios y alimentarlo con la sangre que tomó de humanos sin fortuna.

La idea se evapora cuando el dios toca su mano lentamente y la desliza por los pliegues de su palma, quedándose quieto ahí a la espera a que Alistair responda sujetándolo de la muñeca. El tono de sus pieles crea un contraste bellísimo. Irguiéndose, Alistair reduce la amplitud de su sonrisa y, por primera vez, se dedica al profundo aprecio de la figura que tiene delante.

Su anhelo se levanta de entre las cenizas al comprobar que, sin ninguna duda, este dios es el epítome de la gracia y el encanto. Alistair adora todos los detalles que lo componen y está especialmente fascinado por el color de esos cabellos de seda que enmarcan una preciosa cara a la que conoció en su estado mortal; adorable, sí, pero tan atormentada.

Este dios al que trataron como a un ser mundano y cuya inmortalidad, ahora, lo hace hermoso incluso en la indiferencia de su expresión vacía, que eleva las ausentes cicatrices de aquel adictivo dolor y las moldean en una máscara perfecta.

Cautivado — _sálvame_ _de lo débil que me haces_ —, Alistair pierde la realidad durante un rato y comete el pequeño desliz que había querido evitar. Ausente, ebrio de amor y deseo, sostiene el rostro del dios entre sus dos manos y se acerca para besarlo. Es una sensación revolucionaria. La fragilidad se ha ido por completo y lo que se encuentra en los labios ajenos combina extáticamente sus temperaturas idénticas y la suavidad de la carne joven; rebosante de sangre, palpitando con la furia de la fuerza sobrenatural, preparándose para la caza sin que el mismísimo dueño lo advierta.

—Mi dulce niño… —suspira Alistair separando sus bocas, admirando los colores inexactos y cambiantes que aparecen y desaparecen de las pupilas de su amado—… tan hermoso, vida mía. No hay nadie que se te compare. Te quiero tanto. Habría muerto de no haber podido salvarte. Habría muerto si tu sueño hubiese durado una vida más.

Sus confesiones de amor fluyen y no hay poder que las detenga. El dios, aún ausente y majestuoso, lo mira a los ojos en todo momento, sus facciones angelicales mostrando la emoción esperada: ninguna. Aquella máscara perfecta no se mueve ni un solo milímetro a pesar de que Alistair está ahí escupiendo su corazón frente a él.

Pero esto es algo que iba a pasar y que Alistair siempre supo en el fondo de sí.

En cuanto decidió concederle el don oscuro, con toda esa sangre ya derramada en la nieve, Alistair comenzó a prepararse para que Jacob Black desapareciera.

Y ahora, siendo testigo de la perfección concebida por el dolor y la tristeza, Alistair es incapaz de sentirse arrepentido. Así como el chico juró hasta su último aliento que Renesmee valía la pena, él sostendrá hasta el final de sus días que este ser es el resultado de las mejores decisiones que pudo tomar.

Alistair sonríe en cuanto su dios camina lejos de él, dándole la espalda en busca de obtener una mejor vista del mundo que acaba de abrirle las puertas.

Jacob, si es que resta algo de lo que solía ser, ha abandonado su miseria.

¿De quién será el castigo a partir de hoy?

* * *

 _¿Qué es lo que haces?_.

Ignorando la siempre autoritaria voz de Abaddon, se hace camino entre la gruesa capa de nieve que yace en el suelo y los frondosos árboles cuyas ramas cubiertas de blanco dejan caer escarcha al ser sacudidas. Tiene el cabello y la ropa tapizada de una fina capa de nieve y está un poco sorprendido por la incomodidad que le producen el par de zapatos que lleva puestos; más aún, de lo agradable que es la textura de la nieve contra su piel.

No recuerda nunca haber sentido especial afecto por el invierno.

 _Explorar, por supuesto_ , responde Balan a la pregunta de Abaddon, quien sigue de cerca cada uno de sus pasos firmes a través del terreno difícil. _Debes dejar de pensar en él como lo haces de un humano. Míralo. Es espléndido. ¿Qué cosa en este mundo podría herirlo además de nosotros?_. Su humor es ácido, pero la enorme sonrisa no desaparece. Quizá hasta se haya hecho un poco más grande.

 _Ciertamente_ , concuerda _, aquí y ahora, sólo ustedes dos podrían hacerme daño de querer hacerlo. ¿Les apetece? ¿Tengo algo de lo que preocuparme?_

 _Por supuesto que no_ , declara Abaddon, furia escurriendo de cada palabra que deja su boca. Odia que se le considere malvado. Odia que vean la verdad en sus ojos abismales y él, todavía moviéndose a través de la capa de nieve —que se siente más gruesa conforme avanza—, gira un momento para apreciar el semblante del hombre. No importa con qué ojos lo mire, Abaddon es hermoso.

 _Yo me mantendré callado, vida mía_ , dice Balan. Su eterno amor se da la vuelta, retomando el camino silenciosamente. Suspirando, Balan sonríe a Abaddon y le hace una seña suave con su mano huesuda. _Vamos_.

Minutos más tarde, de pie en la cima de una pequeña montaña, Abaddon y Balan reconsideran lo que han hecho. Miran a su amado, imponente y fantástico, irreal y precioso, y quieren llenarlo de besos, de promesas que serán rotas y sueños que volarán lejos, muy lejos hacia el infinito. Desean conocer el modo correcto de amarlo y ser amados. Ya no quieren muerte y crueldad, pero no saben cómo detenerse.

No saben si pueden detenerse.

Balan se acerca para tocarle el cabello, oscuro y largo hasta sus hombros, un recordatorio del descuido al que se sometió antes de ser transformado. Apoya su mejilla en los hombros poderosos de aquel al que Alistair es devoto y aguarda a que las preguntas de Abaddon se exterioricen en forma de reclamo; jamás acepta sus errores, jamás le concede un segundo de paz a quienes ama. Al final, sin embargo, la actitud de Abaddon no le molesta. No más.

—No debería estar aquí —murmura su amado a Balan y éste, cerrando los ojos, niega con la cabeza, rehusándose a aceptar lo que oye—. Mi tiempo se ha ido. Si estoy aquí es por una equivocación descomunal.

 _Deseaste tiempo_.

—No. Pensé que habría sido bueno tenerlo, jamás lo pedí —a Balan le duele el pecho. ¿Es verdad lo que dice? ¿En serio cree que fue un error?—. Pero ya que lo tengo, no diré que me desagrada.

 _Oh…_ , Balan ríe, _¿así son las cosas ahora? ¿Buscarás a Irina?_.

—No.

 _¿Quién es tu objetivo entonces, Jacob?_. Abaddon susurra, su mano buscando el cabello de Balan para separar los cuerpos de esos dos.

—Nadie —responde.

Conociendo a Abaddon, se sacude el peso de Balan él mismo antes de que el otro se atreva a tocar aquel cabello de fuego. Siempre ha odiado que Abaddon se acerque demasiado a Balan. Es peligroso. Aún si no poseen cuerpos físicos, las heridas que pueden hacerse el uno al otro podrían perjudicarlos de forma permanente.

—Por favor, no me llames Jacob.

 _¿… qué?_. Balan jadea.

—Ninguno de los dos —continúa.

 _Esta bien_ , concede Abaddon, _¿cómo quieres ser llamado?_.

Un aroma familiar llega a su nariz con una poderosa corriente de aire.

Su rostro sufre el primer cambio desde que despertó.

—Ephraim —dice, una sonrisa diminuta en sus labios—. Mi nombre es Ephraim.

Jacob vivió lleno de preguntas.

Él vivirá para encontrar las respuestas.

Ese aroma se intensifica en cuestión de segundos. Viene acompañado de unos pasos cuyo ritmo conoce gracias a su última vida. ¿Cómo olvidarse de El Mensajero? Así muera mil veces más, sabe que recordaría a este hombre. Esta criatura incomprensible hecha para la paz y la guerra, perfeccionado por la oscuridad para sobrevivir a las tinieblas del abismo que es el mundo y acoplado a los rayos de luz que de vez en cuando llegan del cielo.

Ver a Jasper con sus nuevos ojos, es contemplar la expresión de la belleza y el salvajismo en un solo cuerpo. Ojos dorados, ligeramente carmesíes en las orillas de la pupila, regresan el destello de asombro en igual proporción. Es difícil para Jacob ( _Ephraim, Ephraim, Ephraim,_ murmura Balan en voz baja) contenerse de cumplir sus deseos. Durante aquella muerte infernal, petrificado en su sitio, quiso poner sus brazos alrededor de Jasper, estar tan cerca de él como fuese posible. Ahora, libre de hacer lo que le plazca, encuentra un alto en la antigua dinámica de su relación. Jasper y él jamás se tocaron mucho. Fue un acuerdo implícito que Jacob comprendió rápido.

—Ya no somos así —dice Jasper—. Tú ya no eres Jacob, no completamente, y yo he formado nuevas opiniones acerca de nosotros.

Jasper acorta la distancia entre ambos. Las manos de Ephraim tiemblan a sus costados, ansiosas por tocar algo que no debería atreverse a desear. Siempre quiere cosas de las que es mejor alejarse. No quiere recordar a Los Señores, pero el recuerdo de esas criaturas inmóviles está grabado a fuego en su memoria.

Nubes violetas y azules tiñen las pupilas de Ephraim. Sus ojos se asemejan a una galaxia. Respirando profundo, Jasper se guarda su comentario refiriéndose a esta anomalía. Probar la paciencia de un neófito es poco sabio incluso teniendo experiencia con ellos.

—No estaba al tanto de que había un "nosotros" —Ephraim da un paso hacia atrás, su boca cerrándose ante la visión del cuello de Jasper. ¿Qué tal malo es que quiera beber de él como alguna vez bebió de Alistair? Le arde la garganta y sus colmillos causan una incómoda molestia en sus encías.

—Hay —corrige de inmediato—. Desde hace un largo tiempo ha habido un nosotros.

—Habría sido fantástico saberlo antes.

—No concuerdo. Ya tenías bastante con lo que lidiar. ¿Para qué poner sobre tus hombros otra carga?

—No podrías ser una carga —niega con la cabeza—. Jamás. Tú… Jasper, fuiste de lo mejor que me sucedió. Nunca te di las gracias.

—No las necesito —determina, su voz firme recordándole a Ephraim ( _Jacob, Jacob, Jacob,_ se empeña Abaddon en decir), las clases de lucha que le dio a la manada, su modo de ordenar y conseguir respeto incluso entre los que lo consideraron enemigo natural—. Míralo desde la misma perspectiva que los agradecimientos de Renesmee: estuvieron de más. No me debes nada.

—Ni tú a mí —vacila una fracción de segundo, luchando por separar lo que vio en sueños de lo que vivió en sus momentos de lucidez durante la transformación—. Tu promesa, esa sobre protegerme de todo lo que intente dañarme, es-

—¿Inútil? —interrumpe Jasper ácidamente.

—No —exhala—. El problema es que no debiste haberla hecho. Sabemos bien que no la cumplirás.

—Sé que no soy el más poderoso, pero puedo cuidarte.

—No puedes —repite.

Sus ojos, de repente, se tornan de un fascinante color ámbar con vetas cafés. Jasper siente una punzada de culpa en el centro de su pecho; esto es lo más cerca que nunca estará de su tono natural, aquél profundo café chocolate repleto de finas franjas negras y marrones.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta casi dejando salir su inquietante pesar.

Ephraim fija la vista en un punto por sobre el hombro de Jasper y se sumerge en el silencio. No afirma que lo odia, pero Jasper se angustia del parecido que comparte con Isabella en este preciso instante.

Silencio es la maldición de una unión falsa. El resultado ineludible de encapricharse con lo que está perdido en su propio infierno.

—Porque yo siempre termino caminando directo hacia el incendio. No puedes protegerme de mí mismo. Nadie puede.

Jasper guarda silencio.

Ephraim tiene razón.

¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando intentas comunicarte a señas con una persona que tiene los ojos vendados? ¿Con una persona que se puso la venda voluntariamente?

—Eso no me impedirá intentarlo.

—Lo esperaba —asiente Ephraim—. Nada te detendrá, ¿o me equivoco?

De improviso, la mano de Jasper está firmemente cerrada alrededor de su muñeca.

El eco del pasado golpea a Ephraim — _a Jacob_ —sin piedad alguna.

La barrera no existe; ellos, como una unidad, sí. Ya no se contiene. Enfebrecido, se aprieta contra Jasper, sus labios abriéndose para recibir un beso cargado de fantasías acumuladas. Y dado que Jasper —hermoso Mensajero, fantástico Caído— sueña con campos de batalla y esporádicos tiempos de paz, su boca es una tormenta eléctrica, un ciclón tropical, un tsunami devastador… Jacob se rinde entre sus brazos. Apenas habiendo despertado, su fuerza supera la de Jasper. Pero él, con toda seguridad, no tiene deseos de oponerse.

—Nada —acepta Jasper, sus labios moviéndose hacia arriba para posarse en sus mejillas, sienes y frente, embelesado ante la total ausencia de huesos y piel frágiles; las desventajas humanas que se han esfumado. A estas alturas, no queda ningún rastro de mortalidad en este cuerpo que se acopla al suyo. Así, alimentado por lo que sus sentidos le permiten saber, Jasper imagina. Imagina lo que Jacob podrá hacer llegado el momento adecuado—. Ni siquiera tú.

Respirando profundo, Ephraim rodea a Jasper con sus brazos. Esto está bien. Muy bien y, al mismo tiempo, muy mal. Pero, temporalmente, va a ignorar los grandes errores. Ambos, Jacob y Ephraim, ignorarán los enormes errores.

—Por cierto —murmura—, ¿por qué te fuiste?

Jasper acaricia su cabello y dice en voz muy baja:

—Te lo explicaré, pero antes necesito que te alimentes.

Ephraim considera preguntarle si puede beber de él. La visión del cuello ajeno, tan cerca de su boca, es un aliciente poderoso. Jacob siente exactamente lo mismo. Su libido y su sed se funden y lo envían al borde del autocontrol. Inconscientemente separa los labios y se aproxima a la piel pálida de Jasper, quien lo detiene con manos amables pero firmes en torno a su cara.

—Después —promete Jasper, suave y sonriente—. Esta vez tienes que cazar.

Él acepta.

Abaddon y Balan no dicen una sola palabra mientras Jasper está a su lado.

* * *

Jacob le pregunta a Jasper sobre Renesmee luego de cazar.

—¿Aún está bien? —es lo primero que solicita.

—Por supuesto —Jasper deja el cuerpo de un venado en el suelo, dispuesto junto a otros dos cadáveres para los animales carroñeros que viven en los bosques nevados de Canadá; en la lejanía, los escucha acercándose—. Esme, Rosalie y Emmett están cuidándola.

—¿Nuestros aliados? —. Egipcios. Irlandeses. Amazonas. Americanos. Los dejó a todos en el campo de batalla para distraer a Jane y Betsabé.

—Amún, Sena, Liam y Maggie resultaron heridos y dos de los chicos americanos y Kebi, la compañera de Amún, murieron. No estoy completamente seguro de en dónde se encuentran los sobrevivientes, pero sí que no han dejado Washington. Muchos están preocupados por Carlisle, en especial Garrett y Eleazar.

—No le hará daño —dice, definitivo—. No físico, al menos —Todavía recuerda la adoración en los ojos de Aro, la increíble dulzura y tacto de sus manos lechosas sobre el cuerpo de Carlisle—. ¿Conoces su historia?

—No. Sólo Edward y Esme tienen una idea.

—¿Es menester tratar de alejarlo de los Vulturi?

—Carlisle vivió con ellos hace un par de siglos. Estar unas semanas en Italia no significa un problema. Además, si lo que vi y sentí fue sincero, mi padre no se opuso a que Aro lo llevara con él.

—¿Quería ir? —costaría creerlo, pero es plausible. Las posibilidades del amor, luego de esos sueños y su vida como Jacob Black, ya no lo asombran.

—Quiere a Aro, no precisamente estar con él.

—Supongo que él puede arreglárselas solo, entonces.

—Sí —concuerda—. Lo que nos preocupa, sin embargo, es que Aro mande a otros miembros de su guardia tras Renesmee.

—¿Crees que lo haga? A él no le interesa Renesmee. Y ya que tiene lo que quería, menos importancia le dará a su existencia.

—No te equivocas, pero aún hay dos personas a las que Aro quiere.

Ephraim no pregunta nombres. Jacob tampoco, pues los conoce bien.

Jasper, aun así, se los dice.

—Alice y Edward.

 _Sí_ , piensa, _siempre tiene que ser Edward._

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Tendré los capítulos listos para publicar cada dos o trees días. El fanfic está prácticamente terminado (me encuentro escribiendo el último capítulo) y no habrá retraso en lo absoluto.

Muchas gracias por leer :)

Hasta pronto.


	2. The Cage

**Notas de la autora:**

Tan solo les agradezco a quienes hayan leído y me tomo la libertad de recordarles que este fanfic tiene una lista reproducción cuyo link pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **[+]**

 **Capítulo 2: The Cage.**

 **[+]**

* * *

Lo sabe.

En lo profundo de sí, inconscientemente, siempre ha sabido que Abaddon y Balan no son invenciones de su mente. ¿Cómo podrían? Son demasiado complejos como para haber salido de él, de su imaginación limitada y conocimientos básicos. Su mente jamás habría podido concebir el azul neón de los ojos de Balan o el deslumbrante dorado de los cabellos de Abaddon.

Sin embargo, pese a que está convencido de que ellos dos pertenecen a "algo más", no sabe de quién dependen o de dónde vienen o quiénes son en verdad.

Abaddon y Balan son, haciéndolo simple, entes externos. Dependientes de alguien que no fue _—es_ —Jacob y tampoco es — _fue_ — Ephraim. El cabello de Balan, larguísimo y precioso, nunca se alzó hacia el cielo para traspasar sus puertas porque estuvo unido a algo más desde el principio, algo que lo limitó a los confines de la tierra. El abismo en los ojos de Abaddon no terminó consumiendo a su dueño porque no es más que un reflejo distorsionado del alma al que pertenecen; de quién, de _qué_ , es la cuestión de importancia.

Las pupilas de Jacob no pudieron ver esta conexión entre Abaddon y Balan y otro individuo de nombre, rasgos y características desconocidas. Ojos muy débiles. Mortales y vendados por El Señor y La Señora, a quienes Ephraim es incapaz de temer o adorar. Dos vampiros a los cuales Jacob amó de una manera que no puede explicarse de otro modo que con la locura. Dos personas sobre los cuales, sin que le importe mucho, Ephraim no sabe cómo sentirse ahora mismo.

La verdad es que no tiene idea de cómo sentirse acerca de la mayoría de las cosas. Desde que abrió los ojos, el mundo —colores, aromas, texturas— lo han afectado profundamente. Sus sentidos afinados permiten que ignore con facilidad las historias que las imágenes le contaron durante la muerte y su transformación; hace que las olvide, que no pesen sobre él, que sean la clase de sueños que uno no recuerda al segundo de haber despertado. Y dado que no es muy difícil soportar el peso de aquellas historias, Ephraim decidió no recordarlas tanto como pueda. Al menos no ahora que todo es nuevo y está confundido y alterado. Está consciente de que se trata de una decisión cobarde que Jacob Black jamás habría hecho.

Jacob no evitaría recordar las historias. Al contrario, y sin importarle el aturdimiento que viniera después de revivirlas, se esforzaría lidiando con ellas. Trataría de encontrarles un espacio en su cabeza, acomodarlas al tamaño de su fuerza y en los terrenos dominados por su entendimiento. Aquel chico no era un cobarde. Nunca lo fue y Ephraim quisiera saber cómo lo conseguía sin herirse a sí mismo; no contando al neófito que le destrozó los huesos o la daga de Betsabé, pues esos fueron heridas para las que estuvo preparado.

Hablar de Jacob en tercera persona es desconcertante también.

Luce como Jacob, se escucha como Jacob y recuerda cada pequeña cosa que éste sintió a lo largo de su vida, pero no puede llamarse a sí mismo Jacob Black. No completamente, como Jasper expresó antes. Ephraim encuentra el amor por Billy, Rachel y Rebecca clavado en su conciencia, latiendo y brillando como una luz en el cielo oscurecido. Los quiere y los añora y desea verlos. No obstante, así como ama a los Black, ama a Santiago, a El Mercader, a Nicolás, a Ibrienne, a Patrick y Tobías, a la criatura que lo llevó en su lomo a través de los cielos, a las sombras que lo abrazaron mientras moría…

—No le des muchas vueltas —dice Jasper dejando un beso en su frente—. Tranquilízate. Estoy contigo y te ayudaré a encontrar la manera de ordenar tu mente. Puedo sentir todo lo que tú sientes, y es abrumador, pero lograrás controlarlo.

—Es… tan complicado.

—Lo sé —asegura Jasper y le rodea los hombros con un brazo para darle refugio en su pecho, que es firme y cálido, familiar y querido.

—Me siento como él estando contigo —confiesa—. No del todo, claro, pero sí mucho más que cuando estuve solo o con Alistair. Te recuerdo ayudándome a soportar el lazo, te recuerdo sosteniéndome cuando ella murió… Ahora mismo soy él y dentro de unos segundos ya no lo seré. ¿De verdad crees que podré controlarlo en el futuro? No seas ilógicamente positivo, Jasper. No pierdas tu crudeza sólo porque mi estabilidad está desapareciendo.

—Te equivocas —rebate de inmediato—. No desaparece, sólo se aleja un poco de ti.

—Es igual de problemático sea como sea —suspira—. Soy como una caja. Estoy repleto de sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones que se han acumulado durante siglos, que de alguna manera fueron o son míos y de los que desearía poder olvidarme.

Es gracioso y reconfortante que Jasper no pregunte sobre aquél "que de alguna manera fueron míos". Parece que lo comprende y Ephraim ( _Jacob_ ) hace un gran esfuerzo convenciéndose de que no vale la pena recordar que no es así.

¿Cómo va alguien a entender si ni él sabe lo que es verdadero y lo que es falso?

¿Qué es la realidad? ¿Qué es lo verdadero?

¿Abaddon y Balan?

¿O las historias que le contaron las imágenes?

—Jacob —murmura Jasper en su oído, apretándolo contra sí—, ya no pienses en lo que recuerdas. Aférrate a lo que sientes por mí —. Todo lo que siente por él y que, de todas formas, no sabe si en verdad siente. Porque le está llamando Jacob y se siente mal. Porque es Jacob y eso, desde el primer segundo, suena terrible.

—Lo dices como si pudiera.

—Puedes —Jasper se escucha convencido, casi terminante—. Siénteme aquí, justo a tu lado, y no olvides que soy tu apoyo. Piensa en Renesmee. Piensa en tu padre y date cuenta de que aún eres Jacob.

—¿Lo soy? —la suya no es una pregunta sarcástica. Realmente está rogando por saber y su voz lo demuestra. Rota. Titubeante—. Él… yo… Jacob pensó varias veces que estaba enloqueciendo. Vio cosas que nadie más veía y yo aún puedo verlas. Y están aquí, justo a unos metros de nosotros, pero tú no las adviertes. Nos han seguido y tú no te diste cuenta. Y lo que observé mientras dormía… dios mío, ¿qué fue todo eso? Los nombres, los lugares, los recuerdos… ¿qué demonios es todo eso? Entre más lo pienso, más me asusta, porque no sé cuál es mi vida o cuál es el mundo real o nada. No sé nada y lo odio.

El agarre de Jasper alrededor de su cuerpo se aprieta. Ephraim, por un maravilloso segundo, no quiere nada más que besar a este hombre. No quiere nada más que estar con él y dejar atrás las cosas horribles que se ha visto obligado a presenciar.

—Tranquilízate —murmura ferozmente, afectado por el terror y la desesperación que se extienden desde el interior de Jacob—. Sostente de mí. Concéntrate en mí. ¿Me amas? ¿Me quieres? ¿Sientes anhelo por mí? Si puedes encontrar alguno de esos sentimientos, agárralo con fuerza. No te pierdas en el sentir de antes, en los recuerdos de esas personas que ya no existen.

Pero existen.

Existen.

 _¡Existen!_

Él es esas personas y no lo es y no soporta lo que esto conlleva.

No lo soporta porque es verdad y porque es tremendamente ilógico.

—Te amo —confiesa Jasper—. Te amo y me destroza que pases por esto. Encontraremos una solución. Te lo juro. Vamos a buscar y encontraremos una solución.

Promesas.

Promesas.

Promesas.

Una lista eterna.

Jacob y Ephraim y todas las demás personas rompen en llanto.

Silencioso y sin lágrimas.

El llanto de un alma drenada.

* * *

No se equivocó.

Es una caja.

Una caja cuya tapa se abre de tanto en tanto para liberar una serie de emociones, sentimientos y recuerdos específicos.

Hoy se liberan los relacionados con Jacob Black.

Los _de_ Jacob Black.

El sonido de la caja al abrirse es monstruoso.

Docenas de cadenas y cientos de candados partidos por la mitad. Vueltos basura por las fuertes manos de Ephraim, las cuales nada ni nadie puede detener. No a un vampiro que no siente nada por nadie, cuyos ojos miran y desechan y no vuelven a posarse en el mismo punto dos veces. Ahora que Jacob está aquí —liberado, dolido, tan sediento de venganza—, Ephraim puede desligarse de él. Acepta que forman una sola entidad, pero hace las distinciones entre ambos.

Ephraim es una nueva versión de La Mujer de Porcelana.

Con más fuerza.

Con menos frialdad.

La causa de este renacer es Edward Cullen.

Demonio.

Verdugo.

El que fue amado.

Jacob siente el momento en que las palabras de Jasper cobran sentido. Es una vorágine y él no tiene tiempo para registrar cada pequeño factor, pero ahora sabe que puede aferrarse a un sentimiento y creer en él. Puede dejar de ser muchas personas a la vez para convertirse en una sola y trabajar de ese modo durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Todo lo que necesita es una razón poderosa. Algo que valga la pena.

La ira es válida.

La ira es Jacob Black.

La ira es toda contra Edward Cullen.

Jacob Black es pasión descarnada y dolorosa y su amor tiene el potencial destructivo de la crueldad. Su odio, por otro lado, es una cura. El catalizador de las cosas que lo hicieron enfermar cuando era mortal, cuando ese lobo habitaba — _¿aún lo hace?_ — dentro de él y lo reducía a las plegarias, las peticiones y aquella meta invisible que persiguió y persiguió sin poder atraparla. El recuerdo de esos sueños que subieron y subieron hasta perderse en el gris y opaco cielo le provee motivación. Su juventud perdida. Su vitalidad robada. Todo lo que tenía significado escurriéndose entre sus dedos, cayendo y cayendo mientras El Señor miraba con esos dorados ojos gélidos y distantes.

Edward continúa mirando. Continúa siendo tan hermoso y visiblemente perfecto como antes de Betsabé, su daga y toda esa sangre en la nieve. Jacob devuelve la mirada y Jasper se limita a la periferia. Electricidad corre entre ellos. Son dos fuerzas atrayéndose para colisionar y esperar a ver cuál de las dos sale con el menor número de heridas.

Ambos, Jacob y Edward, saben que el dolor vendrá para los dos.

Todavía están unidos y ahora sus fuerzas están equilibrándose.

No hay manera de que haya desventaja de ninguno de los dos lados.

—Tengo preguntas —. Ése es el saludo de Jacob—. ¿Las responderás?

Cruzado de brazos, Edward dice que sí con un movimiento de cabeza. Su corona de cabellos cobrizos se enciende. Fuego infernal en contra del abismo que Jacob porta con orgullo y sin miedo. Ya no le teme a Edward Cullen, su imprima, el dueño de un corazón que murió recientemente, un alma que adora a otros y un cuerpo que lo repudia.

—¿Las peticiones que me hiciste te daban algún tipo de satisfacción?

Sus ojos fortalecidos, agudos, notan reacciones que un humano no podría entrever. Edward, de por sí inmóvil, se tensa. Su expresión adquiere dureza. Jacob aguarda y estudia, esperando por fin recibir las respuestas que le fueron negadas en vida.

Se da cuenta, entonces, de que no necesita a Ephraim para conseguir lo que quiere.

No en realidad.

Él siempre ha superado los obstáculos por sus propios medios.

—No.

Jasper, confundiéndose con el paisaje, deseando ser omnipresente para estar y no interferir, sonríe en dirección a Jacob, cuyos ojos se colorean lentamente de ámbar, carmesí y café. Una mezcla que representa con fidelidad el acumulado de sus vibrantes emociones, lo que solía ser y aquello en lo que está convirtiéndose. Una vez más, la ausencia de debilidad lo embelesa y, así como Jacob una vez quiso construir altares para _Los Señores_ , Jasper siente el impulso de celebrarlo a él.

—¿Amaste a Bella?

El estado de ánimo de Edward se altera. A como Jasper entiende su don, según la manera que tiene para visualizarlo, el cambio luce como picos bruscos en que se había mantenido recta. Edward suele ser muy paciente. Jacob es incapaz de hacer emerger esa característica suya. Es casi fisiológico y un hecho irrefutable como la gravedad.

—No.

Jasper tiene el impulso de enviar una ola de calma a Jacob en cuanto las emociones violentas de éste se disparan todas al mismo tiempo. Ira. Resentimiento. Sed de retribución. La ligera idea de que Edward merece tener dolencias similares a las que él tuvo. Los indeseados residuos de un amor al que se acostumbró. Son muchas sensaciones a la vez. No obstante, Jasper elige apegarse a la primera idea: no interferir.

—¿Sientes algún aprecio por Renesmee?

Oh.

Duda de que la interferencia pueda evitarse. Renesmee es algo fundamental para Jacob. La hija de los dos seres que lo hirieron gravemente. La dulce niña que lo ama sin condición y a la que él ama sin condición.

—Sí.

Es la respuesta adecuada. Jasper consigue relajarse y el temperamento de Jacob se tranquiliza. El resto de la interacción tendrá un menor potencial de desastre. Esas tres preguntas eran el terreno peligroso y son todas las que Jacob le hará a Edward en esta ocasión. Las únicas, quizá, por la eternidad venidera.

—¿Sabes exactamente en dónde están? —cuestiona Jacob a Jasper, dándole la espalda a Edward y empujando su ira y odio a lo más profundo de su ser. Temporalmente, funcionará.

—Sudamérica. Chile. Un pequeño pueblo en el que Carlisle construyó una casa hace décadas. Están perfectamente. Esperan tener noticias sobre ti y nos informan cada cierto tiempo. La última vez fue hace poco más de dos horas.

—¿Saben exactamente lo que me sucedió?

—Sí. Renesmee está muy preocupada.

—Por supuesto que lo está —sonríe—. ¿Es seguro ir con ellos? Quiero verla.

Su niña sigue creciendo. Quizá no la tenga por mucho tiempo y un par de días se sienten como demasiado. Si los Vulturi no hubiesen interferido, ahora mismo estaría abrazándola y ella, riendo, le devolvería el cariño. Jacob espera que la ansiedad de Nessie no derive en algo más grave. La necesita feliz y a salvo para no sentirse miserable.

—Alice pidió que no lo hagamos hasta que ella regrese.

—¿Por qué?

—Está buscando a otros vampiros. Un híbrido y su compañera.

La noticia no pasma a Jacob. No siente alivio tampoco, sino agresiva emoción. La energía se desborda y a Jasper lo enardece.

—¿En dónde? —exige—. ¿Cómo los encontró?

—Fue una búsqueda más sencilla de lo que te imaginas, según lo que ella me dijo —Jasper se regodea en el éxtasis de Jacob, contento de que, más que encerrarlos a la fuerza, pueda olvidarse a ratos del odio y la ira—. Le tomó tiempo y al parecer ya tiene el lugar exacto y sólo espera que ambos quieran contribuir a nuestra causa. Si tenemos una prueba viviente de que Renesmee no será peligrosa en el futuro, los Vulturi no tendrán nada con lo que amenazarnos.

—Entiendo —murmura, sus ojos carmesí, dorado y café posándose atentamente en un punto vacío detrás de Jasper. Éste supone que se trata, una vez más, de "aquellas cosas que nadie más ve"—. ¿Y Carlisle? Nada malo va a sucederle estando allá, lo sabemos bien, pero dudo que él quiera quedarse mucho tiempo. Ya huyó de Italia en el pasado y ahora, con su familia casi totalmente separada, tiene más razones para volver a hacerlo. Es el tipo de hombre que toma cartas en al asunto… las toma y las esconde muy bien.

Las vibras emocionales de Edward se pintan de orgullo y posesividad.

—Mantener segura a Nessie es lo que me importa —dice Jacob, su voz pesando lo que la franqueza—. Confío en que sabe a la perfección en lo que está metido. Si pide ayuda, se la daré, pero no es mi prioridad —esta parte tiene algo de Ephraim; el desapego, su feroz e inflexible firmeza— y, la verdad, no me lo imagino pidiendo ayuda para liberarse de Aro.

Jasper tampoco.

Su mentor es benévolo, no débil o manipulable.

Y si alguien está siendo manipulado en este extraño juego que Carlisle permitió, Jasper se arriesgaría señalando a Aro.

* * *

Descubre a quién están unidos Abaddon y Balan en medio de su arranque de ira, justo antes de que las tres preguntas y las tres respuestas sean pronunciadas.

Ephraim cree que alcanza una de las tantas verdades que busca.

Jacob, internamente, se encoje en su lugar.

Abaddon no lo mira a la cara.

Balan se abraza a sí mismo

Están avergonzados.

Tan avergonzados.

Pero la humillación por la que están pasando no quita el dolor ni la traición.

La corona de fuego del El Señor está hecha de los cabellos rojos y brillantes de Balan; y su crueldad, del abismo que son los ojos de Abaddon.

Y sucede de nueva cuenta.

Lo hieren, pero él los ama.

* * *

Cerrando los ojos —sus oídos, su boca, su destruido corazón— puede concentrarse lo suficiente para sentir el lazo que lo une a Edward. Al sentirlo por primera vez, vibrando en el fondo de su mente, llamándolo con la música más baja y lenta, Jacob demora un par de segundos en identificar lo que es. En recordar lo que se supone que debía ser y aquella monstruosidad en la que terminó convirtiéndose.

Edward también lo siente. Gira para mirarlo en cuanto, sin mucha idea de cómo aproximarse, pero decidido a descubrir cómo funciona, Jacob lo "toca"; es una manera de explicarlo, porque en realidad aquel odioso puente no existe en lo físico, sino que es una simple ligadura emocional que puede utilizarse para la coacción.

Eso es lo que Edward hizo

Se suponía que fuese una unión sagrada. El demonio, sin embargo, no respeta tales concepciones. No respetó ni nunca respetará nada de lo que Jacob cree.

Es una suerte que ahora dude de todo.

—Voy a romperlo.

No está preguntando por permiso. No está esperando un acuerdo. Lo dice en voz alta únicamente porque el tema los incluye a ambos, lo que es una desgracia.

—Moriste —responde Edward, sus ojos encendidos, coléricos— y eso no lo rompió. ¿Qué esperas hacer que funcione?

—No lo sé —admite— y eso no me detendrá de romperlo.

 _Testarudo_ , canturrea Balan. Jacob resiste la urgencia de mirar sus ojos azules, vivos y cariñosos como los de Edward no son. Pese a constituir un solo ser, las diferencias entre Abaddon, Balan y Edward lo asombran.

—Debe haber una manera —continúa casi para él mismo—. Si ninguno de los dos quiere esto, debe poder recurrirse a algún método. Jamás he investigado eso. Las leyendas son limitantes en que la imprimación es siempre correcta. Yo lo creí con Sam y Emily. Observándolos me convencí de que la persona que eligiera mi lobo sería la indicada para mí —Balan presiona las yemas de sus dedos en su espalda baja. El toque es familiar, pero no querido. No está listo para devolver el amor. No hoy. No cuando le ha sido revelado el gran secreto. El único y el peor que guardaron—. Pensé que podría ser Bella. Estuve cerca de dar en el blanco. No lo suficiente, me temo, para evitar que sucediera.

—No serías capaz de evitarlo —Edward habla y en su voz ya no se desliza cólera—. Tarde o temprano me habrías mirado a los ojos.

—Oh, no —ríe—. Créeme que sabiendo lo que sé ahora habría evitado el contacto visual contigo sin importar qué.

—¿Incluso Renesmee?

Silencio.

 _Silencio_.

Así funcionan.

—Ten cuidado —masculla. Es amenazador inintencionadamente—. Ya no me siento obligado a procurar tu bienestar de ningún tipo. Si sales herido, si _soy yo_ quien te lastima, estaré bien con ello. Haz lo que te apetezca, ve a donde quieras, no te necesito ni te quiero cerca de mí. Nunca lo hice, si te soy sincero. Y no te molestes aclarando que el sentimiento es mutuo porque ya lo sé, desde el principio me lo dejaste claro.

Abaddon se reclina contra la pared y Balan lo acompaña emitiendo un suspiro colmado de cansancio y resignación. Esto durará un tiempo. El amor no equilibra el odio.

—Y si te vas, llévate a Isabella contigo.

Porque la mujer está ahí afuera en un lugar que a Jacob no le importa, esperando a Edward o cazando o lo que sea, y la quiere lejos. Tan lejos que jamás se le vuelva a cruzar un solo pensamiento de ella. Bella está muerta. La chica a la que creyó amar —que _amó_ , para bien o para mal— no existe. Lloró su muerte, aprecia su recuerdo y eso es todo.

—Renesmee es nuestra hija —defiende Edward—. Tenemos derecho a verla.

Una carcajada.

Grave, irónica y oscura.

—¿Es su hija? ¿Estás seguro de que tienen derecho? —se burla—. Nessie tiene abuelos y tíos. Sus padres están muertos, Edward, y yo ocupo ese lugar en su vida. Ella es mi hija —hace una pausa, su mirada fija en el otro—. Atrévete a decir lo contrario —reta sin proponer ningún castigo, sólo queriendo saber si Edward es capaz de algo así.

Tal parece que no lo es.

Edward hace la sabia decisión de acudir a su amigo Silencio.

* * *

Alistair silba una canción que Jacob solía cantarle a Renesmee.

Silba y se abre una herida en el cuello con sus uñas afiladas. El aroma es intoxicante y, ante la primera ola del mismo, Jacob sabe que ha caído. No puede resistirse al dulce néctar que su boca probó cuando aún tenía un pulso. Es bueno — _tan, tan bueno, delicioso, podría vivir sólo de eso_ — y Alistair está ahí, ofreciéndoselo descarada y abiertamente.

Antes de registrar lo que hace, sus labios están cerrados alrededor de la herida y Alistair ríe en voz alta mientras le acaricia el cabello. Su sed de neófito juega en contra de Jacob. Es sencillamente imposible que considere dejar de beber, porque no parará hasta que esta hambre y deseo mermen.

Y recuerda.

Recuerda el cuerpo de Alistair cubriendo el suyo, llenándolo de besos y mordidas, diciendo una y otra vez cuánto lo deseaba, lo mucho que aquella desesperación, necesidad y pena provocaban sus instintos. Dulce niño con sabor a paraíso y un alma atormentada. Dulce niño que se abandonó a sus brazos y bebió sangre humana y se volvió adicto a ella. O, mejor dicho, adicto a Alistair.

Apuesto.

Cínico.

Le encanta, lo quiere y lo ama.

Completamente.

Eternamente.

Alistair es quien le hizo reencontrar el placer y la paz luego de que Jasper se fuera; lo dejó, dejó a Jacob, no hay punto en decirlo de otra manera, lo dejó y su estabilidad emocional se desplomó tanto que aceptó las peticiones incluso cuando empeoraron porque no tenía la fuerza ni la motivación suficientes para resistirse. No tenía nada —Nessie no es suya ( _nunca, nunca, nunca_ )— y Alistair estuvo para recibir y entregarse. Estuvo para reconstruir lo que Jacob no sabía que estaba roto. Mucho que quedó destrozado. Esa parte de sí que deseaba, exigía y _gozaba_ , Jacob la había olvidado por completo entre noches enteras de ser tocado y mordido con la violencia innata de Edward. Alistair la salvó de morir utilizando nada más que sus labios y sus manos y esas palabras que Jacob acabó necesitando para no ser corrompido por su precioso y mortal verdugo.

—Te lo dije, vida mía —dice Alistair felizmente—. Su marca no se compara a la mía. Sobrevivimos a ese asqueroso séquito de papanatas y ahora estás conmigo. Mantengo lo que dije: te voy a dar todo lo que podrías desear.

Jacob no tiene palabras, pero sí lo quiere. La sangre que tanto pidió. Esta sangre que es mucho más deliciosa que la de los animales que cazó junto a Jasper. Un sabor más rico y profundo. Sus colmillos mantienen la herida abierta. Es algo que no pudo hacer siendo humano. Era demasiado frágil e inadecuado para un vampiro.

Se acabó.

Ya no hay insulto entre mortal e inmortal.

Son iguales y Jacob se deshace en gemidos de gusto con sus labios, lengua y dientes aferrándose al cuello de Alistair, cuyos brazos están cerrados alrededor de sus hombros, abrazándolo con una fuerza que antes le habría destrozado varios huesos. Son perfectos juntos. La unidad de locura y dolor y sacrificio que brilla con oscuridad y se dedica a consumir la luz. Jacob desconoce la finalidad de su relación, así como desconoce las razones por las cuales su lobo pensó que Edward era bueno para él, pero esta decisión lo tiene despreocupado. Alistair es maravilloso y se acoplan en uno al otro sin dificultades. ¿Qué más podría pedir? ¿Qué más podría necesitar que no se encuentre en este hombre?

—Nada, querido —contesta Alistair—. Tú y yo lo somos todo.

Sí.

 _Sí, lo somos_.

Y Abaddon está furioso y Balan cierra su boca, rendido a la verdad de cuánto Jacob desea a Alistair. Lo quiere no por su parecido con Balan. Lo quiere no porque sea su canal de desahogo. Lo quiere porque Alistair fue el primero en darle el amor que necesitaba tan urgentemente. El pobre niño aprisionado dentro del ciclo eterno de un amor sin sentido. Injustificado. Irracional. Inmerecido.

No puede creer cuánto odia a Edward. No puede creer cuánto detesta a Isabella. Su amor no desapareció, sino que se ha transformado. Quiere herirlos tanto como antes quiso cuidarlos. Y si acaso se acercan a Nessie y la reclaman… Jacob va a lastimarlos. Va a lastimarlos del modo más atroz que se le ocurra.

—Te ayudaré —promete Alistair—. Para lo que sea que me necesites, ahí estaré para ti.

La sed no ha sido satisfecha, pero Jacob tiene preguntas y su determinación hace palidecer a su ansia de sangre. Sufriéndolo físicamente, separa su boca del cuello sanguinolento de Alistair y busca su boca para besarlo. Alistair, por supuesto, participa activamente en el beso con su mano aún en el cabello de Jacob.

—Lo siento —murmura Jacob, su voz pesada luego del beso. Se disculpa por ese modo impersonal con el que Ephraim lo trató.

—Mi vida, no tienes por qué sentirlo —asegura—. No comprendo lo que sucede contigo, eso es verdad, pero en este preciso instante estás bien, ¿no es así?

—Sí —titubea—. Momentáneamente, sí.

—Eso me basta.

Los besos de sangre cuando era inmortal no se comparan a estos.

Jacob debe forzarse a salir del encanto de los labios y lengua ajenos. Cuando lo logra, se apresura a enunciar sus preguntas.

—¿Por qué sabes tan bien? —Alistair ríe, tomándolo del modo que Jacob sabía que iba a tomarlo—. Vamos, esto es serio. Nunca antes fue así. ¿Por qué?

—Es porque soy tu padre —explica con simpleza, mirándolo a los ojos mientras limpia rastros de sangre de los contornos de su boca. La mente de Jacob salta de inmediato a Billy y luego, como si nada, regresa su atención a Alistair—. Has vivido con vampiros, pero no sabes todo acerca de lo que somos. Este tipo de vínculo se crea entre el creador y su primer hijo. Tú y yo; Amún y Benjamín; Carlisle y Edward; Eleazar y Sofía… Es eterno, o tan longevo como cualquiera de nosotros dos. Desaparecerá hasta que alguno muera.

—¿Qué es? ¿Cómo funciona?

—En general, es sólo una vía para que nos aseguremos del bienestar del otro. El poder de mi sangre quiere ser preservado, o esa es la idea que hemos hecho sobre esto —alzándose de hombros, toma el rostro de Jacob entre sus manos suavemente, suspirando con placer al sentir la vibración de esa piel joven y viva, reluciente y perfecta—. Sin embargo, por la relación que tuvimos antes de que te transformara, estoy esperando que haya diferencias en este vínculo que hay entre tú y yo. No malas diferencias, claro.

Si traerá complicaciones es algo que Jacob prefiere no preguntar hoy.

El núcleo del todo no tiene que ver con este nuevo vínculo.

—¿Por qué me convertiste, Alistair?

Meditabundo, Alistair lo atrae para otro beso. Sin sangre. Sin prisa. Sólo sus labios y el afecto que siente por Jacob.

—Lo hice porque ahora tú eres todo para mí —se sincera, ojos carmesíes perdiendo esa inhumanidad por la que Jacob sintió miedo en el pasado—. Te quiero demasiado. No podía verte dejarme atrás como si nada. Es egoísta. Me disculparé cuando sea necesario. Sin embargo, esclareceré un punto: no me arrepiento. Tenerte aquí me hace imposible sentir culpa. Perdóname eso.

Descansando en su pecho, Jacob se encuentra en calma. No tiene nada que perdonar, sino mucho que agradecer. Agradecer su nueva oportunidad. Su juventud. Su vitalidad. Alistair lo salvó de la nada.

—¿Me amas?

Estaría bien. El amor que siempre quiso, el de un amante dedicado y amoroso, lo que no podría nunca conseguir de Edward o Jasper.

—Sí —Alistair no tiende a andarse con rodeos. Jacob disfruta su cruda sinceridad incluso cuando sabe que es peligrosa—. Te amo, Jacob, mi dios, mi vida, mi dulce niño. Te amo. Y tal vez esa es otra razón por la que no te dejé morir. Aún tenía que decírtelo.

—También te amo. Ese día en el campo de batalla decir que te quería se sintió como lo correcto, lo justo antes de… irme.

—Estás aquí. Tranquilo. Tenemos tiempo de sobra.

—Es extraño relacionar la inmortalidad conmigo —ríe—. Nací como humano, luego fui parte lobo y ahora… ahora bebo sangre para calmar mi sed. _Mi sed_. Es surrealista.

—Un lobo —señala Alistair como si lo hubiese olvidado—. Un cambia-forma. Si hubieses sido un Hijo de la Luna, tu cuerpo no habría aceptado el cambio. Ellos y nosotros los vampiros somos incompatibles. Pero ustedes los cambia-forma son algo con lo que no había lidiado antes. ¡Acabé queriéndote, por dios santo!

—Y yo traicioné mis propias creencias por ti.

—¿Cuáles son esas creencias, amor mío?

—Si quieres saber eso, tendrás que escuchar una larga historia antes.

—No me molesta. Adelante.

Jacob cuenta todo.

Esos días extrañamente luminosos en los que los lobos eran sólo personajes de las leyendas de La Push, cuentos tontos que oían un rato y luego no importaban en lo absoluto.

El tiempo durante el que estuvo estúpidamente ilusionado con tener a Bella de vuelta en Forks.

Su despertar como lobo. El abrasivo dolor de la primera transformación, sus músculos y huesos estirándose y solidificándose casi al mismo tiempo.

La tensión de su padre ante la relación de Bella con Edward y sus propios celos infantiles.

Por un simple y viejo rencor hacia nada en realidad, hace cierto hincapié en esos malditos diez dólares que lo empezaron todo.

* * *

Jacob espera lo peor en cuanto decide llamar a Sam y decirle lo que ha sucedido.

Las consecuencias de aquel encuentro con los Vulturi es lo que más le preocupa.

— _Eres como ellos_ —es lo primero que murmura Sam al entender lo que Jacob quiere explicarle. La voz se le oye plana, impasible, y su respiración se torna pesada contra el auricular del teléfono móvil.

—Sí —confirma él cerrando los ojos, odiando cada segundo de la llamada y de los escenarios que se imagina.

— _No sabía que eso era… posible_ —Sam exhala. Su incomodidad Jacob puede sentirla incluso con lo lejos que están el uno del otro—. _Estás… estás bien, claro que sí. Estúpido de mi parte decirlo_ —una risa nerviosa, vacilante—. _Perdón, yo… Quiero verte, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Es una buena idea? Acabas de ser… transformado. ¿Puedes encontrarte con nosotros en la frontera? No sé cómo podremos mantener en funcionamiento el tratado, los Cullen acaban de-_

—No —lo detiene—. No fueron los Cullen. Ninguno de ellos. Fue un vampiro nómada al que yo aprecio bastante.

— _Al que aprecias…_ —Sam todavía encuentra difícil la idea de que Jacob haya imprimado en un vampiro y que haga tanto por uno al que no le debe nada; Renesmee—. _Ya sabes lo que pienso de eso, Jake, sólo… ¿vendrás? Billy está muy preocupado y no tengo idea de cómo voy a darle la noticia de que eres… un… vampiro._

—No se lo digas —pide—. Yo me encargaré de eso. Dile que estoy bien, eso es todo lo que necesita saber por ahora. Que estoy bien y que iré a verlo tan pronto como sea posible.

Un encuentro con la manada ya promete desenlaces indeseados.

Acercarse demasiado a un humano… mejor no arriesgarse.

—Sam.

— _Dime._

—Gracias por mantenerlos al margen. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que no se hayan ganado problemas que no son suyos.

— _Me arrepiento_ —Sam no se guarda opiniones— _. Si hubiésemos estado ahí contigo hoy serías humano y-_

—No era humano. No por completo.

— _¡Pero lo eras en parte! Y no quiero pensar en qué estado te encontrabas para que recurrieran a ese método tan-_

—Había muerto, Sam —¿cuál es el punto de ocultarlo?—. Estuve muerto y él, Alistair, no tenía la certeza de que funcionaría… estoy hablándote gracias a él. Todo por él.

 _Porque me ama y su amor es egoísta._

 _Egoísta como el tuyo es cruel, mi amor_. Balan sonríe. _Le_ sonríe y Jacob aprieta sus labios en una fina línea recta.

— _No puedo asegurarte nada, pero… lo que hizo por ti, por nosotros, no lo olvidaremos. Te salvó, sin importar cómo, te salvo y no podría pedir otra cosa_ —algo de la tensión en los hombros de Jacob retrocede. Sam es su hermano. El hermano que le ofreció apoyo y comprensión en todas las etapas de su vida. Él es importante y Jacob… él sólo está contento de que Sam haga un esfuerzo por entender. Que no odie y culpe y aborrezca ciegamente como Leah lo hace—. _Jacob._

—¿Sí?

— _Te quiero_ —la voz de Sam disminuye en volumen y duda—. _Te quiero mucho._

—Y yo a ti. Siempre. Para siempre, Sam. Lo que soy ahora no cambia quién fui.

Es mentira. Jacob, Ephraim y todas las demás personas lo saben bien, pero no dicen nada en lo absoluto. ¿Para qué abrir la boca si lo único que saldrá serán cosas sin sentido? ¿Intentos de explicarse que lo — _los_ — llevará a callejones sin salida? Lo que es ahora cambia por completo lo que antes fue. Hay dudas, preguntas, confusiones… ¿Quién es? ¿Para qué _es_?

Jacob se despide prometiendo que le enviará un mensaje en cuanto pueda reunirse con ellos en la frontera.

Por un instante, Sam se escucha a punto de detener el corte de la llamada. Tiene el presentimiento de que algo, sea lo que sea, irá mal. Muy, muy mal. Peor de lo que ya ha sucedido.

Pero no hace caso del presentimiento y también se despide.

Ephraim, escabulléndose poco a poco hacia la superficie cuando Jasper no está cerca, murmura en dirección a Balan el tipo de sugerencias que Jacob no podría concebir.

* * *

Estar frente a la casa de los Cullen sin Renesmee se siente incorrecto. Su propia piel le desagrada. ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? No tiene sentido ir de vuelta a un sitio que odia, que adora y por el que no siente nada.

Jasper le pone una mano en la espalda baja, animándolo con una expresión afable a dar la vuelta y encarar al clan egipcio —quienes los esperaban en los alrededores— ahí mismo, fuera de una construcción con demasiado dentro de ella pese a estar vacía. Jacob asiente y mira el suelo por un par de segundos, sopesando sus opciones y pensando que, sí, no tiene por qué entrar a la casa. No debe demostrarle nada a nadie.

Abraza a Jasper por la cintura con uno solo de sus brazos y es entonces que da la vuelta y encuentra los ojos de Amún y Benjamín.

La impasibilidad de Amún flaquea ante la visión de un par de ojos violetas con motas verdes y azules. Una combinación que nunca antes había visto y que debería ser imposible en un vampiro. Alterado, llama a Benjamín a su lado con una seña sutil y su hijo se aprieta contra él en un abrazo que confirma lo que había estado imaginando: Benjamín está tan confundido y aterrado como él. ¿Qué es este joven? ¿En qué se ha convertido?

—Gracias —es lo que les dice el neófito, su sonrisa suave y hermosa junto al rostro apático de Jasper—. Lamento mucho su pérdida. No pude conocer a Kebi, pero sé que ustedes la amaban y siento mucho que haya perecido en batalla. Les aseguro que recordaré su sacrificio hasta mi último día.

—Jacob Black —murmura Amún soltando su agarre alrededor de Benjamín—. ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió?

—Fui asesinado y convertido en uno de ustedes —es la simple respuesta.

Amún observa aquellos ojos cambiar sus formas y colores, pintarse totalmente de azul para luego tornarse grises y adquirir manchas rojas y amarillas. Es, sinceramente, una visión fascinante y, al mismo tiempo, su belleza lo agobia. ¿Cómo pueden los ojos de un vampiro no ser negros, dorados o carmesíes? La conclusión lógica es decir que este muchacho no es un vampiro, pero Amún identifica el olor de un vampiro recién nacido en el aire, rodeándolos cual manto blanquecino con el aroma de piel sensible y tierna, todavía empapada de su sangre mortal a la espera de que alguien la extraiga. Amún, incluso teniendo a Benjamín a un lado, no tiene problemas imaginándose bebiendo de Jacob.

—Domina tus ansias, Amún —dice Jasper en un tono de ligera molestia y nítida amenaza, su cuerpo adelantándose al de Jacob un par de centímetros—. Si tienes dificultades haciéndolo, yo estaría complacido de idear una manera para forzarte a no pensar en ese tipo de contacto.

—Jasper —Amún se aleja a consciencia de los ojos camaleónicos de Jacob. Si continuara viéndolos, las consecuencias serían muchas e improductivas. Perder aliados en tiempos recientes no es la mejor de las estrategias de supervivencia—. Me disculpo por el camino que tomaron mis pensamientos. Mi excusa no es otra si no que la apariencia de Jacob lograría distraer al más viejo de nosotros. Una belleza la que se ha incluido al mundo que conocemos, si me permites expresarlo.

—No lo impido.

Y tampoco lo aprueba.

Jasper sabe que Amún adora alimentarse de la vulnerabilidad de los neófitos. Aquellos dos nómadas americanos murieron protegiéndolo, lo que es un detalle que Amún piensa desconocido. Y mientras no necesite sacarlo a la luz, Jasper cerrará su boca como si Amún aún le hiciera sentir el respeto de antaño.

* * *

Es uno de esos momentos.

Cuando no es nadie y es todos.

Cuando Jacob dice que _sí, sí, sí_ y Ephraim mira en otra dirección.

Alistair es la tormenta, el ciclón, el terremoto. Está vibrando con la energía y entrega que Jacob recuerda y añora. La felicidad y el amor para los que Ephraim permanece quieto y silencioso, tan poco interesado como lo estaría por cualquier otra cosa; mirando, mirando y mirando a esos dos hombres encapuchados que examinan desde las esquinas de su habitación luciendo pequeños y adoloridos.

 _Balan_ , llama _, Balan, mi amor, ¿por qué no me ves?_

El aludido, cerrando fuertemente sus manos y boca, sabe que Jacob no es quien le habla. Jacob jamás le diría "mi amor" y Ephraim es la insensible criatura que se lo estará recordando tantas veces como pueda. Lo hará aprovechando de que suena como Jacob. Aprovechando los residuos maltrechos de ese amor redundante que Jacob mantuvo por su amado demonio y que hacen su voz suave y emocional, que lo vuelven eso que no es y que Ephraim utiliza a su entera conveniencia. Balan se apoya contra la pared batallando contra su deseo de, simplemente, mirar a quien ama, de ser testigo de un amor cruel y confuso que él mismo sugirió hace ya tantas noches.

 _Mi amor_ , repite _, mi hermoso ángel, mi precioso demonio… ¿por qué no me ves?_

Abaddon respira profundo y recarga su frente en la pared. Frío y sólido concreto. Se concentra en las imperfecciones de la construcción y enuncia las verdades que conoce en silencio, desesperado por llenar su cabeza de palabras y no de Jacob y Alistair fundidos en aquel beso. No de Jacob aferrándose a Alistair, diciendo _sí_ y pidiendo _más_. No del ser más bello que conoce subyugándose al criterio del hombre que podría bañarse a gusto en la oscuridad que vive dentro de ese par de ojos cambiantes.

Él, siendo nada más que una parte de un todo, daría cualquier cosa por tener el privilegio de hacer lo que Alistair hace con tanta pasión. Cualquier cosa por que se le permitiera tocar la piel con la que soñó durante décadas, besar los labios húmedos y suaves que ha visto ser mordidos por otros, las cálidas paredes que condujeron a Edward a uno de sus peores crímenes… Abaddon, de poder, haría cualquier cosa por y para Jacob.

 _Cualquier cosa_ , ríe Ephraim _, sí, sé que me darías cualquier cosa, que harías cualquier cosa si te lo pidiera… pero, querido mío, tu devoción no puede venir sin una cadena alrededor de mi cuello. Me creerías en deuda contigo y pasaría una eternidad a tus pies. No te atrevas a negarlo, por favor, porque ya lo has hecho antes._

 _No una cadena_ , él no está inclinado hacia la crudeza, _, quizá una corona de diamantes y un trono de platino_.

 _Una corona demasiado pesada y un trono con esposas para mis muñecas. Estoy esperándolo desde siempre, cariño. Eso eres y sólo eso serás. No puedes ofrecerme otra cosa más que tu amor y tu encierro. Lo acepté una vez. ¿Qué me detendría de aceptarlo ahora?_

 _Tu poder_ , el que Alistair le dio de una copa, _hace imposible que vuelvas a dejarte caer en mi pecho. Ya no crees en lo mismo ni piensas en Balan y en mí como solías hacerlo hace apenas unos días_. Jacob gime contra el cuello de Alistair y Abaddon sacude la cabeza, disgustado, a punto de tirar su orgullo e irse.

 _¿El mismo poder que subestimaste con tus peticiones?_ , Ephraim es odioso. Gélido y desinteresado como La Señora, pero peor que ésta. Él no finge. Él no está ahí en silencio y a la espera de algo que nadie entiende. Él dice y hace y hiere. Maligno. Un calco del desafecto de La Mujer de Porcelana. Abaddon lo detesta y Balan lo sufre. _¿El mismo poder que me fue otorgado sin que lo pidiera? ¿El mismo poder que utilicé para protegerte incluso en contra de mi voluntad? ¿A costa de mis huesos y mi sangre?... ¿Ese poder, querido mío?_

 _Ese poder, sí_ , contesta entre dientes. _Ese poder que está ahora muy lejos de mi alcance_. Hace memoria de gritos y súplicas. Piel amoratada bajo una mano pálida cuyas uñas trazaban heridas largas por cuanta área podían. Y el silencio. Perturbador silencio en el que lo débil se extravió fácilmente.

Ephraim y Jacob ríen.

Jacob ríe con sus labios presionados contra los de Alistair.

Ephraim ríe encontrando figuras raras y conocidas en la pintura del techo. Balan se cubre los oídos de aquel sonido tenebroso.

 _Dime_ , comienza Ephraim, lento y pausado, _¿cuándo ese poder estuvo a tu alcance?_

Abaddon se da la vuelta oyendo a Balan murmurar para sí.

Jacob es sostenido en el aire con su espalda apoyada en la pared. Los brazos de Alistair manejan su peso sin problema alguno. El ritmo al que se mueven no abre cofres en la mente de Abaddon. Es un cuidadoso hacer el amor que Abaddon es incapaz de sentir ni siquiera como otro de sus tantos recuerdos. Balan continúa murmurando en la otra esquina y Jacob se desvive jadeando y pidiendo cosas que Alistair le da antes de que las pronuncie.

Una catarsis de pasión sin violencia.

Sin silencio.

Sin dolor.

Sin peticiones.

* * *

Betsabé está muerta.

Jacob pregunta y su respuesta es esa.

Betsabé está muerta.

No sabe cómo lo hace.

No sabe _qué_ es lo que hace.

Levanta una mano en dirección a Edward, su boca ardiendo con todos los insultos y recriminaciones que aún le quedan por decir, y éste es golpeado por una fuerza invisible que lo proyecta varios metros hacia atrás. Su cuerpo atraviesa una de las paredes de la casa y varios cristales en un radio de la misma medida tiemblan y se rompen. La onda de energía hace que los cimientos de la casa se agiten. Mientras Edward se reincorpora del suelo, Jacob asimila que eso, lo que sea que fuere, emergió de la palma de su mano y que, por un tiempo indefinido, eso es lo único de lo que estará seguro al respecto.

El espectáculo agrava el miedo de Benjamín e intensifica el deseo de Amún; sediento de poder y juventud, el hombre ha cometido horribles abusos. Ambos observan en shock a Jacob. Quieren acercarse y alejarse. Descubrir misterios y ser ignorantes. Amún da un par de pasos al frente, sus ojos derrochando apetito y necesidad con cada centímetro de la piel descubierta de Jacob, con esa mano que permanece suspendida en alto, congelada por la conmoción del joven vampiro.

—No lo toques —advierte Jasper. Amún apenas es consciente de que se ha encorvado en una posición ofensiva, todos los músculos de su cuerpo preparados para lanzarse a la disputa de su extraordinario trofeo.

—Edward, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí —tranquiliza a Benjamín, su voz rozando la profundidad y dulzura por la que Jacob alguna vez se sintió debilitado—. No te preocupes.

Jasper se interpone entre Jacob y Edward llenando la casa de una sensación de adormecimiento y cansancio. Funciona en Amún y Benjamín al instante, Edward se resiste a él y Jacob, aunque despierto, no está lo suficientemente lúcido como para caer en su viejo truco. Con movimientos amables, Jasper toma la mano de Jacob y besa sus nudillos.

—… ¿qué?

—No importa —Jasper minimiza el asunto halando a Jacob hacia él—. Recuerda lo que te he prometido. Sabremos qué es no importa cuánto tiempo nos cueste. Es inútil que te angusties por esto cuando nadie puede darte una buena explicación.

—Lo sé —acepta—. Lo sé, pero… Jasper, ¿qué demonios me está sucediendo?

—Tus ojos, tu calma y ahora esto —enumera Edward—. Concuerdo en que no tiene sentido preocuparse demasiado por temas sin solución, pero no creo que deberías darlo por sentado.

—¿Crees que podría hacerlo?

Lo suyo es ironía, y lo de Edward, el silencio.

 _También quiero saber qué es lo que te sucede_ , Balan camina sobre los vidrios rotos y empuja escombros con las puntas de sus pies. _Cómo y por qué, si tiene repercusiones negativas, si acaso puedes controlarlo… ¿un don?_.

No quiere hacer eco de la posibilidad, pero ¿qué más hacer? ¿Dejarse arrastrar al poso de desesperación que antes quiso estrangularlo?

—¿Un don? —dice por lo bajo, casi escudándose con el cuerpo de Jasper cuando Balan le dedica una mirada repleta de esperanza y asombro—. No sé mucho de ello, pero es posible que lo sea, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí —concede Jasper—. Y, acerca de tus ojos, deberíamos considerar que ningún cambia-forma había sido transformado en uno de nuestro tipo. Eso según lo que sabemos.

—Por meses creímos que Nessie era única —señala Jacob— y resulta que Alice encontró pruebas de que no es así. Hay, o hubo, más como ella. No puedo ser un caso especial.

 _¡Si tan sólo supieras!_ , exclama Balan, _Eres magnífico. Divino. No existe nada ni nadie que se te compare, luz de mi vida. ¡Si tan sólo entendieras!_

Pero ¿cómo va Jacob a entender si el mismo Balan se confunde entre sus palabras?

¿Cómo va entender si las peticiones aún le duelen?

¿Cómo es que va a entender, dios bendito?

* * *

Estaba esperándolo.

—¿Cuánto me odias?

—Tanto como te amé —lo reconsidera y se topa con que no es cierto. El sentido de obligación ya no existe y el perdón es imposible, pero Jacob no es adepto a la crueldad—. Mentira. Todavía te amo. No amo quién eres, sino lo que eres. Si se tratara sólo de ti, Edward, ya habría intentado matarte. Pero no sólo se trata de ti, me temo.

Saliendo de lo usual, Edward ignora a su amigo Silencio.

—Abaddon y Balan —ofrece.

—Sí —Jacob se cruza de brazos y respira profundo; Edward _sabe_ y nunca dijo nada, no hasta el día de hoy cuando ya no importa—, es por ellos que no puedo odiarte. No del todo, por lo menos. Abaddon y Balan impiden que te crea un monstruo. Si ellos son parte de ti, ¿cómo es posible que te hayas convertido en lo que eres ahora? ¿Cómo es posible que me lastimaras tanto? No lo sé, claro está, pero ese es el punto, ¿no? Yo no sé nada. Y, al parecer, no _tengo_ que saber nada.

 _Te lo diríamos y daríamos todo_ , le recuerda Abaddon, _todo lo que quieras. Solamente tienes que pedirlo y lo tendrás_.

—¿Qué piensas acerca de ellos? —pregunta Jacob dejando a Abaddon a la deriva una vez más—. ¿Por qué puedo verlos y por qué ellos se desenvuelven como si tuviesen consciencia propia? Es muy confuso. Creí que estaba volviéndome loco.

 _'Condenadamente loco', pensaste entonces_ , aporta Balan con una risilla maliciosa.

 _Pero no lo estás. Nunca lo estuviste. Si algo eres, eso es cuerdo. El más cuerdo, si me permites, en un mundo repleto de locura_.

—Me percaté de ello—dice Edward. Sus labios se mueven en un gesto casi idéntico a las sonrisas discretas de Abaddon—. Pero no lo estás. No los veo, pero tú sí y eso me ha dado una imagen clara de sus apariencias. También los oigo. Y el lazo es el responsable, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—¿Habría servido de algo?

No.

Para nada.

Sólo habría hecho su amor más doloroso y las peticiones más insufribles.

Así está bien.

—No —acepta—. Por lo que dices, supongo que tampoco tienes idea de por qué o cómo. ¿Desde hace cuánto te diste cuenta? ¿Por qué estabas leyendo mi mente el día que lo descubriste?

Por unos minutos, Jacob piensa que Edward ha vuelto a invitar a Silencio.

Pero no lo hace.

—Siempre estoy leyendo tu mente, Jacob.

Hay cosas en el mundo de las que es mejor nunca enterarse.

Esta es una de esas cosas.

—Es distinto a lo que hago normalmente.

 _Lo que hacía… Lo desordenaste todo, mi amor_.

—No sólo escucho lo que piensas —los ojos de Edward miran el vacío, pero el resto de él se mantiene atado a la realidad. Esta maldita realidad—. Siento lo que sientes, veo lo que ves y oigo lo que oyes… La unión entre nosotros es muy fuerte, Jacob. Han pasado años y aún no la comprendo bien. Si la muerte no logró destruir este lazo, ¿qué piensas que lo hará?

La repetición es intencional.

Jacob se hace daño a sí mismo en los brazos. Sus uñas despiertan la piel y el ardor lo lleva de regreso a noches que querría poder olvidar. El niño y las mariposas. La madre y su decepción.

—Tú —murmura—. Tú lo _hiciste_.

Edward no necesita más palabras. Jacob, sin embargo, se ha callado por mucho tiempo.

—Tú lo destruiste, Edward —continúa. Siente a Ephraim besándole la mejilla, rompiendo más cadenas y proveyéndole coraje—. Me rechazaste tantas veces que no puedo contarlas todas. Nunca te pedí nada y nunca quise algo que no fuera tu aceptación. Podríamos haber sido amigos y eso habría bastado para mí. Eso habría sido… tan…

Ephraim es fuerte. Indestructible, de hecho, pero ni él cuenta con las habilidades para encerrar un dolor y una angustia como las que Jacob carga en sus hombros.

Lágrimas.

Jacob todavía puede llorar.

—El día que ese neófito me partió los huesos, ¿sabes lo que estaba pensando mientras Carlisle me los rompía de nuevo porque comenzaron a sanar en posiciones incorrectas?

 _Por favor_ , suplica Abaddon.

—Estaba… Pensaba que estaba bien. Que… si debía pasar por eso para que tú fueses feliz, estaba bien. Que no me importaba lo mucho que dolía mientras Bella y tú no salieran lastimados. Pensaba… pensé que me lo merecía. Siempre pensé que lo merecía por haberte hecho enojar el día anterior.

Ese día en el que se le ocurrió imaginar un mundo donde su imprimación no fuese Edward Cullen. Ese día en el que levantó la cabeza, habló y se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

—Y, dime, ¿qué fue lo que conseguí a cambio de eso? —su respiración es errática y acelerada. Se parece a ese día antes del encuentro con los Vulturi en el que decidió no ser un cobarde—. Una invitación a tu boda con Bella… yo —se ríe y el sonido es débil, entrecortado, salido de la amargura que vive en su corazón—… quise estar feliz por ti y por ella, pero no pude… no _puedo_ ser feliz… no por todo lo que hice intentado que no me detestaras. Edward… si no me quieres… si nunca me quisiste, ¿por qué dejarme cicatrices? ¿Para qué… _para qué_ quitarme lo que más quería? ¿ _P_ _ara qué_ lastimarme?

Jasper estaba equivocado.

Sus ojos son cafés en medio de las lágrimas. Ese café chocolate con finas franjas negras y marrones. Es Jacob Black. Lo es pese a que Ephraim está a su lado.

Edward no puede apartar la mirada de él.

—¿Qué es lo que querías? Pudiste habérmelo dicho y te juro, _te juro_ que habría buscado complacerte. Yo era tuyo, Edward —le sonríe. Debilidad. El recuerdo de un miedo que lo paralizaba—. Pudiste… _pudiste_ decirme lo que sea que querías y te lo habría dado. Lo demostré con tus peticiones, ¿no? Jamás me resistí a ninguna.

Quiere irse.

Edward quiere irse.

Abaddon y Balan, no.

Ellos están avergonzados por ocultar la verdad, pero Edward…

 _Oh, Edward._

Vergüenza no es lo que siente.

—… te di todo lo que pude darte.

Hilillos de sangre se unen en los codos de Jacob. Gotas caen al piso. Gotas manchan la ropa. Abundan y, no obstante, son menos que las gotas transparentes que escurren por un par de mejillas y se unen en el mentón. Gotas, gotas y más gotas que caen sobre la piel de Edward y la queman. La destruyen.

—Pero tú no querías eso… nada de eso, ¿verdad? No querías el amor que te ofrecí o mi sangre... ni siquiera mi cuerpo. Nunca quisiste nada de lo que yo tenía y quería darte.

La ira es maravillosa.

Edward es bueno soportando el enojo. La violencia.

Jacob no está dándole rabia.

Miedo.

Dolor.

Vulnerabilidad.

—No interferí cuando Bella te eligió. Dijiste que la amabas y yo lo acepté. Me aparté del camino. Te la entregué y tú la mataste. ¿Qué… qué fue lo le hiciste? ¿Peores cosas que a mí? Cada vez que la vi luego de que la transformaras… cada vez que tuve a la vista esos ojos rojos, los recordé en el altar, tomados de las manos y diciendo sus votos… Te recordé _a ti_ forzándome a estar quieto mientras te casabas con ella. Fue lo más hermoso que había visto nunca, ¿sabes? Perfectos. Inalcanzables… ¿por qué arruinarlo, Edward? Ella te amaba tanto y tú la mataste… yo te amaba tanto y tú hiciste de los últimos años de mi vida un infierno en la tierra… Nessie pudo haberte amado tanto y tú nunca te acercaste.

 _Por favor_.

Jacob hace oídos sordos.

—¿Quieres… estar solo?

Lo entendería.

Lo entendería a la perfección y quizá en el futuro, muy lejos en el futuro, pueda perdonarlo.

Perdonar lo que debería castigarse.

Perdonar lo imperdonable.

Cuando hayan décadas de por medio para sanar.

Cuando las heridas sean muy viejas como para abrirse y derramar sangre oscura.

Sin embargo, hay otras posibilidades. Otras razones que contemplar del extenso e incomprensible espectro de horrores que es la mente de Edward.

—¿Quieres ser odiado?

 _¡Por favor!_ , Balan grita.

La expresión serena de Edward hace varios minutos que se desvaneció.

—¿Quieres verme muerto?

 _Por favor, Jacob… Detente_.

Jacob no escucha.

Ephraim lo impulsa al frente y susurra otra de esas posibilidades.

La que más sentido tiene entre todas.

—O sólo… ¿o sólo quieres lastimarme?

Los ojos de Edward brillan y Jacob tiene la respuesta.

El cabello de Balan se apaga.

Los ojos de Abaddon se despejan.

Sorpresivamente, esto no duele tanto.

* * *

Jacob estudia su figura en el espejo.

Observa durante un lapso de casi una hora y Jasper está detrás de él en todo momento.

Al final, coloca su palma en la superficie reflectante y presiona. Presiona hasta que hay grietas a lo largo y lo ancho de la placa de vidrio.

Hacerlo —tanto arruinar el espejo como mirarse en éste— le ayuda a aceptar que ya no es humano y que nunca volverá a serlo.

Su imagen cambió drásticamente. Las imperfecciones y manchas de su piel desaparecieron, el tono de su cabello se profundizó, las líneas de su rostro adquirieron esa cualidad tentadora característica de "los fríos" y sus ojos… sus ojos no puede verlos más que un par de minutos. Son y no son suyos, un hecho que logra perturbarlo de un modo similar a como los recuerdos de vidas diferentes a la que vivió lo hacen.

Diminutos fragmentos de cristal se adhieren a su mano al separarla de la que fue una perfecta superficie. Ninguno atraviesa su piel, ni siquiera el más afilado y resistente de todos lo que surgieron de entre las grietas. El dolor es imaginario. Una reacción involuntaria de su mente que aún no cae en cuenta de que no puede salir herido por algo como esto.

Jasper recoge su cabello con manos amables. Desenreda las hebras y retira los restos de hojas secas que se atoraron en él mientras cazaban. Jacob solía mirar a su madre peinar el cabello de sus hermanas, hacerles distintos arreglos o una simple cola de caballo; él, mucho más pequeño que Rebecca y Rachel, le alcanzaba los cepillos y las gomas elásticas y Sarah lo entretenía contando alguna de sus tantas historias.

Visitará su tumba pronto.

Un par de semanas y se cumplirán diez años de su muerte.

—El accidente ocurrió tres semanas después de mi octavo cumpleaños.

—Lo lamento —susurra Jasper contra su hombro, besándole el cuello a modo de tardío consuelo—. ¿La recuerdas?

—Su voz, las cosas que nos narraba a mis hermanas y a mí… su rostro lo conozco por las fotos que Billy puso por la casa —una en la sala, otra en la cocina y una más en los burós de las habitaciones—. Era hermosa. Harry se burlaba de mi padre diciendo que no entendía como una mujer tan bella pudo fijarse en un tipo como él —ríe en voz baja.

—¿Qué edad tenía?

—Treinta y ocho años.

Muy joven, pero no tanto como su hijo.

Ella vivió más del doble que él.

—¿Puedo acompañarte la próxima vez que la visites?

Ambos escuchan las primeras notas de una melodía en piano filtrarse por los muros de la habitación. El intérprete se encuentra a unos pocos metros.

—Sí —dice—. Claro que puedes.

* * *

El sol se ha ocultado cuando Jacob sigue el aroma de Benjamín a través del bosque y lo consigue a la orilla del río que separa el territorio Quileute del de los Cullen.

Están en una zona muy alejada de las usuales rutas de patrullaje de los lobos. Siempre que alguno perdía los cabales, lo enviaban por estos rumbos para que se tranquilizara; Jacob fue enviado sólo una vez, Paul era el problemático del grupo y acabó relegado en más de quince ocasiones. Pese a ello, nadie se atrevía a tentar el humor de Paul en aquel entonces.

Benjamín hace levitar el agua en intrincados diseños.

—¿Por qué me temes?

Las estructuras de agua, asombrosas en sí mismas, brillan con algo que parece cautela. Están en sintonía con si creador. Benjamín es cada vez transparente a ojos de Jacob. Es fácil de leer como el agua es fácil de manipular.

—No te temo.

Jacob acorta la distancia y las formas de agua vacilan. Tiemblan. Miedo. Verdadero miedo nacido de la incertidumbre, del desconocimiento.

—¿Por qué me mientes?

Quizá por instinto, Benjamín retrocede los pasos que Jacob avanza. Las figuras líquidas pierden complejidad conforme el tiempo avanza. Una pena.

—No te miento.

Y, quizá por instinto, Jacob quiere que siga retrocediendo.

—¿Por qué, entonces, muestras tus colmillos de esa manera? No soy una amenaza. Fuiste mi aliado hace poquísimo tiempo y mi intención no es herirte. Lo dije antes. Aprecio la ayuda que tú y tu familia nos brindaron. Gracias a ustedes Renesmee huyó sana y salva. Estoy en deuda. Además, ¿por qué te atacaría?

—Eres un recién nacido —señala Benjamín—. Impredecibles y salvajes.

—Y tú tienes casi dos siglos. De querer y tener la necesidad, no te costaría deshacerte de mí. ¿Me dirás que prefieres los modos pacíficos? No te lo creería. Te vi pelear. Te recuerdo golpeando y usando esas habilidades tuyas para triturar cuerpos ajenos.

—No deberías existir —defiende—. Hijos de la Luna, ustedes son-

—Calma —lo detiene siseando—. No era un Hijo de la Luna. Un vampiro mucho más viejo que tú me lo ha asegurado. Los de mi tipo nos referimos a nosotros mismos como lobos, pero he escuchado el término "cambia-forma" en días recientes. De haber sido un Hijo de la Luna, estaría muerto. Incompatibles, me dijeron. Antes de la transformación actuaste perfectamente normal teniéndome cerca. Fuera de lo obvio, ¿qué ha cambiado? ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?

—Tus ojos y poderes.

—Anomalías.

—Aberraciones.

Ahí está.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Crees que no debería existir? —Jacob no es idiota y Ephraim es muy astuto; sabe que Benjamín está mintiendo, que inventa malas excusas porque hay algo importante detrás de la cortina. La copia de La Mujer de Porcelana no podría ser burlado por este crío que vive en el cuerpo de un hombre—. Si es eso ¿no deberías pensar lo mismo de Nessie? Híbridos. Aberraciones, dirías tú.

—Esa niña no es culpable —Benjamín se desplaza lentamente de la alarma al enojo. Jacob deja de avanzar. Ha presionado lo suficiente—. Nació, no fue transformada. Los responsables son Edward e Isabella, sus padres.

—Yo soy su padre.

La corrección altera al hombre, quien resopla y ríe con incredulidad.

—No lo eres —objeta—. No tuviste nada que ver en su concepción.

 _No te atrevas._

 _Y tú no seas irracional_ , reprende Abaddon. _Es el peor oponente que podrías haber elegido para mostrar la volubilidad que habías estado ocultando. Eres bueno controlándote, pero no confíes en tu calma_.

—Te sorprenderías de cuánto tuve que ver —cuchichea para sí—. Dime, ¿por qué tu incomodidad para conmigo? Responde y me iré.

—No tengo por qué responderte.

—Cierto. El que debe favores no eres tú, pero yo podría devolver esto: ¿por qué no contestarme? ¿Sólo porque no? Te imagino más inteligente que eso, Benjamín, Dios de Egipto. Primer hijo de Amún, el más antiguo de aquellos lares.

Jacob utiliza los secretos que Abaddon y Balan cantaron para él, esos que Alistair confirmó inadvertidamente. Amún y Benjamín, vampiros enlazados por el poder de la sangre como Alistair y Jacob. Una de las diferencias es que, sin importar quién se le ponga enfrente, Alistair sólo ha caído por él. Jacob Black, el mortal cambia-forma cuyas pena y necesidad atrajeron el alma y la sed de un antiguo solitario. Cuyo cuerpo maltratado se rindió bajo sus dedos como Amún anhela el cuerpo vibrante y húmedo de los jóvenes.

De por sí afilada y turbia, la expresión de Benjamín se torna decididamente hostil en cuanto Jacob menciona el nombre de su creador.

 _Bingo_ , Balan se burla, sus danzantes y largos cabellos cerrados en torno a los temblorosos cuerpos de agua que Benjamín lucha por mantener en una pieza.

 _Bingo_ , Ephraim asiente.

Jacob percibe un beso detrás de su oído. Tibio. De satín. El contacto de Abaddon es nuevo, pero bien recibido por su piel suplicante.

—¿Qué tal si adivino? —propone.

Benjamín recupera convicción y compostura al igual que sus construcciones líquidas.

—¿Qué tal si adivino por qué me aborreces?

—No te creas tan listo, niño idiota. Sabes bien que podría deshacerme de ti.

A través de los labios de Jacob, Ephraim dice:

—¿Qué consecuencias te traería eso? —una sonrisa alza las comisuras de su boca al final de la pregunta. Sonrisa grande y terrorífica. La expresión que Benjamín ha visto en las caras de los más antiguos que conoce—. Una alianza rota con los Cullen, un grupo de cambia-formas persiguiéndote por venganza y la desaprobación de tu maestro. El maestro que me desea a su merced y con mucha más intensidad de lo que a ti te deseó en el pasado.

Las estructuras de agua se desploman.

 _Oh, mi amor. ¡Bingo!_.

 _Buscapleitos imprudente_.

Benjamín reacciona del modo más dulce.

El silencio.

Ephraim ( _Jacob, La Mujer de Porcelana y tantos otros_ ) reanuda el avance. Acorralar a Benjamín es la mejor de las ideas. El Silencio es el mejor de sus aliados.

—He ahí un porqué —murmura—. No debo ser el único al que has odiado, ¿cierto? ¿Cuántos jóvenes no ha tomado entre sus brazos? ¿Cuántas pieles no ha probado con su boca? ¿Cuántas noches no te ha abandonado por el regazo de un neófito impredecible y salvaje?

 _No lo fuerces_.

 _¿Por qué no? Mira cómo su seguridad se cae a pedazos_.

—Y lo odias —prosigue—. Odias a cada uno de ellos. Me odias a mí y lo odias a él.

 _No del todo_ , le dice Abaddon, _Benjamín adora a Amún. Lo adora más allá de las palabras. Lo adora tanto que le prendería fuego_.

—No entiendes —entrecerrando los ojos, Benjamín lo enfrenta cara a cara, su rostro encantador resplandeciendo con confusa rectitud—. Amún me ama.

—Sin ninguna duda —Jacob sonríe y La Mujer de Porcelana se mueve alrededor de Benjamín tranquilamente. Lo que ella ve hace a Ephraim soltar una ligera risa—. Y a esos neófitos no los ama. No los ama porque no son poderosos como tú. No los ama porque no pueden darle lo que tú te empeñas en ofrecerle día tras día. Pero, Benjamín, ¿qué pasaría si los dioses le enviaran un discípulo más poderoso? ¿Uno con habilidades que eclipsen las tuyas? ¿Uno por el que el lazo que los une le parezca insignificante?

 _Retrocede_.

 _Termina lo que empezaste_.

Ephraim asiente. La Mujer de Porcelana observa.

—¿Qué pasaría si yo fuese el primer hijo de un vampiro casi milenario?

La sonrisa se va; la fría decisión, eclosiona.

 _Y si El Silencio te hubiese consumido…_ , entona Balan, _oh querido, habría significado una pena._

—¿Qué pasaría si mi potencial fuera ya más grande que todo tu poder?

 _Y si El Silencio te hubiera extraviado… oh mi amor, me tendrías detrás de ti con estelas_.

—¿Qué pasaría si me odiaras porque Amún se arrepiente de no ser él mi padre?

 _Eres para mí, oh querido, eres para mí la gloria. Y me he equivocado…_.

—¿Qué pasaría si me odiaras porque Amún podría olvidarte teniéndome junto a él?

 _… tantos errores, y este uno de los más grandes. Tú no podrías ser consumido por El Silencio…_

—¿Qué pasaría si me odiaras porque ves su amor por ti diluyéndose?

 _… tú, oh querido mío, tú…_

—¿Qué pasaría, Benjamín?

 _Tú lo consumirías a él_.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Muchas gracias por leer. Hasta luego.


	3. Your Lost

**Notas de la autora:**

Tan solo les agradezco a quienes hayan leído y me tomo la libertad de recordarles que este fanfic tiene una lista reproducción cuyo link pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **[+]**

 **Capítulo 3: Your Lost.**

 ****[+]****

* * *

Las demás personas hablan.

Hablan mucho y Jacob tiene que oír porque no existe escapatoria de las voces que habitan en su cabeza. Es como una maldición y, a la vez, un regalo. Es parecido a Abaddon y Balan, un murmullo con ecos, tonos y modalidades que oye detrás, a un lado o sobre su cabeza.

Sin embargo, todas las cosas que le dicen son mucho peores que cualquier cosa dicha por Abaddon o Balan. Cuentan leyendas, mitos, cuentos, cánticos y vivencias en las que él puede sumergirse con sus propios sentidos. Son acumulados de recuerdos increíblemente extensos de un número de personas que escapa de su capacidad de contar; más que nada, de recordar, porque las visiones suelen tornarse insoportables tras unas horas en la misma frecuencia. No soporta más que unas horas siendo un ser determinado; sintiéndose, pero jamás viéndose, como si fuese el verdadero protagonista de esos largos y accidentados relatos.

Estas historias se confunden entre ellas con regularidad. Montones de fechas, lugares, rostros, sensaciones y sentimientos que se entremezclan en ambiguas líneas de tiempo y aquellas raras concordancias de hechos; es extraño, _tan extraño_ , pero Jacob cree "recordar"sucesos que alguna vez estudió superficialmente en sus clases de Historia de la secundaria. Cosas ajenas como la conquista de pueblos mesoamericanos y la colonización inglesa en aquel Nuevo Mundo que Valeska tanto deseaba ver y que ahora forman parte de los gabinetes mentales de Jacob. Gabinetes desordenados y llenos de información que no sabe de dónde provino. Es frustrante.

Cuando es Jacob y sólo Jacob —quizá con el brazo de Ephraim en su cintura, pero nunca nada más— se tranquiliza pensando en esos vívidos _recuerdos_ como simples fantasías que su cabeza decidió crear durante la noche. Este método, por supuesto, es poco efectivo cuando las personas que narran las historias son tan insistentes y no se callan hasta que las escucha por lo menos durante unos minutos.

Es una suerte que haya encontrado armonía con algunos.

A La Mujer de Porcelana la aprecia mucho más que a otros. Silenciosa y sencilla. Una presencia — _identidad_ — que no le gana penas o segundas consideraciones. Viene, hace y se va llevándose con ella la posibilidad del remordimiento que a Jacob comenzaría a comérselo vivo en un santiamén.

Hasta este momento, dos días, tres horas y veintisiete minutos luego de despertar de la transformación, Jacob ha vivido inmerso en visiones durante un aproximado de diecinueve horas; sabe el tiempo exacto gracias a Abaddon y Balan, que le proporcionan los números sin que se los pida y, muy en el fondo, sin que los quiera o le importen. Desafortunadamente, Jacob no puede no recordarlos.

Olvidar es algo que ya no está a su alcance.

Es imposible perderse cualquier detalle y, sin duda alguna, recuerda cuál es la fecha de su cumpleaños y cuántos cumpliría de estar todavía vivo; o no tan muerto, pues los humanos mueren un poco más todos los días y se regeneran cada vez con menos rapidez. Así que, _sí_. Sabe bien que faltan menos de veintiuna horas para que sea su "día especial" y que Nessie querría estar con él para felicitarlo y darle un obsequio. Su dulce niña que ya debe lucir diferente a la última vez que la vio siendo sostenida por Esme en el claro. Su dulce niña que seguramente odia que la situación les prohíba verse; y ella quizá lo deteste más que él, pero Jacob no quiere pensar en lo mucho que Nessie pude llegar a odiar las cosas siendo tan pequeña y —aparentemente— inofensiva.

Si Nessie no guarda rencor contra Isabella y Edward por haberla abandonado desde su nacimiento, y si de verdad ellos se interesan por su bienestar, Jacob no va a ser quien se interponga entre los tres. Los cielos saben que Renesmee necesitará de una figura paternal cuando Jacob y ella se separen; lo decidido antes de su muerte continúa en pie. Por el bien de ambos y del bello amor que sienten el uno por la otra, necesitan alejarse luego de resolver los problemas. Jacob _tiene_ que poner distancia y Nessie _debe_ respetarla. Su niña es brillante. Jacob no duda que a estas alturas ya se haya dado cuenta de lo que sucede cuando él ama a alguien. El cómo los influencia para fortificar rasgos detestables. La crueldad y la dependencia son lo peor que le ha hecho a sus amores y la idea de perjudicar a Renesmee le resulta imperdonable. No debe suceder bajo ninguna condición.

Separarse de Alistair será, posiblemente, una experiencia horrible. Jacob quisiera no estar al tanto del daño que podrían hacerse entre ellos y vivir con él durante décadas, durante siglos. Descubrir — _redescubrir_ — todos aquellos lugares con los que Jacob soñó siendo apenas un niño, aunque dieciocho años no está excepcionalmente lejos del término. Se encuentra en un punto medio entre la adolescencia y el inicio de la adultez. Muy joven par ser considerado hombre y demasiado grande para ser un niño. Y si bien la herencia Quileute le concedió el aspecto de alguien mayor, la realidad es otra; su sentir es otro. Está congelado en ese desesperante punto por el resto de sus días, que podrían acabarse tanto dentro de un mes como en un par de milenios.

 _¿No te gustaría algo así?_ , pregunta Balan. _Imagínalo, mi amor, el tiempo que desees para utilizarlo como se te antoje_.

Jacob no contesta, pero permite que Balan lo rodee por la espalda con sus brazos gélidos y largos. Lo que le incomoda es ese cabello rojo abrazándose a sus muñecas y su cuello. No le aprieta o nada por el estilo, sólo le hace recordar malos ratos y otra decisión que debe hacer. Una que es imperativa. Una que ansía y teme realizar.

Dejar a Abaddon y Balan.

Dejar a Edward.

Dejar atrás las memorias de esta miseria de una vez por todas.

Tres años son suficientes, ¿no es cierto? Tres años y su corazón le bastan, ¿verdad? Tres años, su corazón y su fe mantendrán saciada el hambre de crueldad de su verdugo, ¿no?

Pero si acaso no es suficiente ni bastante ni satisfactorio, Jacob está bien sin saberlo. Edward lo supera por casi un siglo en edad. Otra manera se debe haber inventado a través de los años para saciar sus extrañas necesidades.

Quizá ha habido otros humanos antes de Bella y otros ilusos antes de Jacob.

Y, por primera vez, a Jacob no le importa.

Sincera y profundamente no le importa.

* * *

¿Cuál es el modo correcto de amar a alguien?

Mientras se hace la pregunta, Jacob ordena a Abaddon y Balan que cierren la boca y mira directamente a Jasper. Lo mira, a sus ojos que de vez en cuando son del color de la medianoche y a su cabello más brillante que los rayos del mismísimo sol, y concluye que la forma correcta de amar de El Mensajero es a la distancia. Apreciando, adorando, pero nunca atreviéndose a poseer. Nunca queriendo poseer, sino cuidar. Ser ayuda y apoyo. Ser el pecho al que se acuda por refugio y los besos de los que se huya por el pecado que guardan.

Jasper es para Jacob el faro guía a mitad de la tormenta. La luz que se filtra entre las rejas de un calabozo bajo tierra.

Esperanza.

Y así como Jasper tiene su forma perfecta de amar, la tienen Alistair, Nessie, Billy, Sam, Seth, ... Pera hay quienes no la tienen. Como Bella. Como Isabella, mujer inmadura y niña caprichosa que nunca supo lo que era apreciar la imagen en un espejo o el abrazo de una madre o un padre. Ella, quien nunca supo no codiciar lo que no le correspondía. Ella, quien se limpió sangre de las manos una y otra y otra vez.

Ella, a quien no le importó que Jacob hubiese imprimado. (Eventualmente lo supo. _Siempre_ lo supo).

* * *

Los Denali aparecen un día más tarde y preguntan todas sus dudas a Edward y Jasper.

Jacob no quiere darse cuenta, pero Eleazar es transparente y Kate y Tanya no se preocupan por aparentar que el amor que se tienen es de hermanas.

Quizá se deba al alivio de sobrevivir al enfrentamiento con los Vulturi que las manos de Tanya descansan apretadamente en la cintura de Kate, sus nacaradas uñas delineando con descaro la curva inferior de los senos de su hermana. Jacob no debería quedárseles viendo, eso está claro, pero ¿cómo ignorar a dos mujeres tan hermosas? Dos mujeres que nacieron del mismo vientre y ahora se degustan la una a la otra como si la sangre no fuese impedimento; porque no lo es de acuerdo a lo que respecta a ellas. No se atreve a llamarlo inadecuado —sería un hipócrita de hacerlo—, pero admite que no es algo de lo que esperara ser espectador en primeras filas o que se descubriría disfrutando en ningún nivel. Y, por supuesto, se equivocó en ambas cosas. Jacob se equivoca a menudo. En esta ocasión no lo siente como una pérdida.

 _Si tan solo supieras lo que ellas acostumbran a hacer frente a terceros_ , la sugerencia de Balan es clara en su expresión maliciosa. _Kate no es tímida y a Tanya le fascina mostrar lo que es suyo. Enseñarlo y saber que nadie más puede tocarlo como ella lo hace. Es un juego enfermo si lo piensas..._.

 _Sí_ , acepta siguiendo con los ojos las manos de Tanya, que se deslizan hacia las caderas anchas de Kate, _pero lo jugarías, ¿no? Seguramente lo has jugado. Y yo sólo estoy aquí viendo la superficie y preguntándome que hay en el interior. Son preciosas._

 _Lo son_ , asiente Abaddon, temeroso de que sus suposiciones estén yendo por el lado correcto.

 _Alistair no es así de posesivo._

De serlo, su relación con Jasper lo tendría hecho una furia.

 _Y a mí no me importaría solamente ver._

Balan sonríe a Abaddon a escondidas de Jacob. Una expresión de triunfo y placer tan intensos que no parecen reales. Con esa furia característica de él cosquilleándole los huesos, Abaddon no le da el gusto a Balan y se calla toda réplica posible.

Cruzado de brazos en la esquina más alejada de Tanya y Kate, Jacob y Ephraim —junto a La Mujer de Porcelana— son testigos de una genuina preocupación y alarma brotando de Eleazar. El hombre ama a Carlisle con una desesperación envidiable y conmovedora. Carmen es la principal afectada por ese amor que sabrá Dios si es correspondido o no. La mujer se encoje con cada palabra nerviosa que Eleazar pronuncia. Mira su prisa, su miedo e inseguridad, y prefiere moverse unos pasos hacia la izquierda. Lejos del amor de Eleazar por Carlisle, que es mucho más grande del que siente por ella.

Eleazar es tremendamente dulce.

También increíblemente desalmado.

—¿Qué harás si Carlisle decide quedarse en Italia? —Ephraim interrumpe.

La Mujer de Porcelana le da una mirada corta y de soslayo, ligeramente intrigada por lo que sea a lo que Ephraim quiera llegar.

—Dudo que desee quedarse al lado de ese loco.

—Igual yo, pero no sabemos por qué accedió a ir con él en primer lugar.

—¡No puede negarse, él-!

Edward pone una mano en el hombro de Eleazar y, oh, no debió hacerlo. No frente a La Mujer de Porcelana y Ephraim.

 _Abaddon, vida mía_.

 _¿Sí?_.

 _Aro es el padre de Carlisle, ¿o me equivoco?_

El Silencio es su mejor aliado.

El Silencio es la única respuesta que necesita.

* * *

En el segundo en que se entera, Jacob corre.

Betsabé está muerta, pero Jane no. No fue asesinada y es rehén del don de Zafrina; ¡poderosa Zafrina! Si no fuera por Sena — _recuerda que no es su nombre, recuerda que no es su nombr_ e—, Jacob podría adelantarse y besarle las mejillas hasta no sentir los labios. Besarla y abrazarla y aplaudir su poder. ¡Alabar su poder!

Están cerca del claro, tenebrosamente cerca de sitio en el que Betsabé le enterró esa daga en el centro del pecho. Jane, arrodillada frente a las dos mujeres del Amazonas, respira profundo y tiembla, sus ojos carmesíes clavados en el suelo blanco y helado. Ojos y oídos con un alcance fantástico que tienen bloqueado el mundo que Jacob percibe.

Su emoción es mayor al repudio por Isabella, cuya pálida y quieta figura queda escondida detrás de Sena y Zafrina.

—Necesito hacerle preguntas —dice en dirección a las dos salvajes mujeres—. Si pudieras hacerla escucharme, Zafrina, te lo agradecería mucho.

—Muchacho lobo —lo llama ella con un cariño desconcertante—, ¿por qué quieres intercambiar palabras con esta chiquilla?

Sacudiéndose otro montón de incógnitas, Jacob responde alto y directo:

—Quiero saber por qué Betsabé quería matarme.

—¿Crees que hay una razón detrás de todo, acaso? La recuerdas y no podrás negar que la mujer había perdido varios cabales. Un vampiro desquiciado por la eternidad no es confiable. Todo lo que te dijo puede haber sido una más de sus tantas locuras.

—¿Y si no lo eran? —Ephraim no piensa rendirse así de fácil y Jacob ha sido siempre más testarudo que el promedio—. ¿Qué te asegura que estaba loca? ¿Qué te asegura que nosotros tenemos algo de cordura?

Sonriendo, Zafrina cambia el infierno en la mente de Jane por una simple negrura. El cuerpo infantil de Jane se relaja y su respiración logra acompasarse con unos segundos de espera. La ceguera le afecta del peor modo siendo ella un vampiro; expuesta, reducida a sus oídos y tacto, en desventaja total.

—¿Por qué Betsabé dijo que había estado buscándome?

Jane no reconoce la voz al principio. Luego, entre los tersos matices de sus afinadísimas cuerdas vocales, halla la candencia y tono de un chico al que escuchó hace no mucho. Le vienen a la mente mil maneras de torturarlo y esas en las que ya lo hizo cuando su cuerpo solía ser frágil y perfecto para experimentar; rompible como el de un humano, pero cientos de veces más veloz en repararse a sí mismo.

—¿Qué te han hecho, Jacob Black? —devuelve Jane—. Ya no huelo tu miedo y debilidad en el aire que nos rodea. Es una decepción. Tu cuerpo solía ser tan bello... el modo en qué cayó sobre la nieve cuando te seguíamos, esa terca resolución tuya de no gritar para nosotras. ¿Por qué luchaste en contra del dolor, mi pequeño niño atormentado? Es mejor rendirse a él y tú lo sabes bien. El dolor purifica el alma. Yo te limpié de todo pecado y Betsabé te llevó por la senda a la siguiente vida. Habría sido perfecto, pero ahora sólo eres uno más en el ejército de un mundo espantoso.

Jane es de palabra fácil. Ephraim está ligeramente intrigado por su respuesta. No creyó conseguir esto de una mujer que jugó tan bien el papel de títere; haciendo lo que se le ordenaba justo cuando y como se le decía. La verdad, piensa Jacob, es que Jane es bellísima y quizá valga la pena escucharla. Incluso La Mujer de Porcelana, con la larga cola de su vestido negro dibujando en la nieve, mira de soslayo la figura de "la chiquilla".

Pero pese a la provocación, Jacob no muerde el anzuelo.

Es más listo que esto.

—¿Por qué Betsabé dijo que había estado buscándome? —repite.

—Te lo dijo ella misma.

—Dijo que era su deber encontrarme. Eso no esclarece el asunto. ¿Por qué me quería?

—Para matarte —ríe—. Eso es lo que quería hacerte y por eso mismo estaba buscándote. Es simple, ¿o es que no lo entiendes?

—¿Por qué matar a alguien a quien no conocía?

—¿No te conocía?

La Mujer de Porcelana murmura sobre los labios medio abiertos de Ephraim, quien la abraza por la cintura y asiente ante lo que ella dice.

Jacob alcanza a oír.

—No lo sabes —piensa en voz alta.

Jane frunce el entrecejo.

Jacob suspira.

—No lo sabes, Jane —concluye él negando con la cabeza—. No te lo dijo. Tú sólo querías usar tu don en algo vivo. No sabes nada.

Sena frota el dorso de su mano contra le mejilla de Zafrina, cuya sonrisa afectuosa se ensancha mientras Jacob da la vuelta sobre sus talones y la mira de nuevo.

—Gracias, Zafrina.

—No hay de qué, muchacho —sus ojos son suaves—. Espero que encuentres las respuestas que quieres.

—Igual que yo.

Pero si no las encuentra...

... si no las encuentra.

¿Qué va a hacer entonces?

* * *

Alistair.

Abaddon lo odia y Jacob no entiende por qué.

¿Por qué odiar a Alistair si Jacob es feliz a su lado? ¿Por qué odiar una de las razones del bienestar de la persona que más quieres?

 _Por eso mismo_ , dice Abaddon entre dientes. _Porque te amo es que a él lo odio_. Pero Jacob todavía no entiende. Si Abaddon fuera feliz con alguien además de él, Jacob no odiaría a esa otra persona. Al contrario. La querría por hacer a Abaddon feliz, por darle motivos y fuerza. La _amaría_ como amó a Bella.

 _Debes comprender que no soy como tú, Jacob_.

 _Eso lo comprendo bien. No podrías ser como yo. Si fueses como yo, te odiaría profunda e irracionalmente. Así como odio a Isabella. Así como odio a Edward._

 _No lo odias, mi amor_ , dice Balan. _Odiarlo a él sería odiarnos a nosotros, y tú nos amas cada día un poco más. Deberías reconsiderarlo. ¿Qué es lo que de verdad odias? ¿A él o lo que te hizo?_.

 _Él es lo que me hizo._

 _¿Por qué lo dices con tanta seguridad?_.

 _Porque es cierto. Sucedió lo mismo con Bella_ , su pobre Bella _, y apuesto a que volverá a suceder en algún momento. Con quien sea._

 _No "quien sea", cariño. ¿Lo crees tan vulgar? ¿Me crees tan vulgar?_

 _Eso es algo que quiero que entiendan. Ustedes no son él. No siento por ustedes lo que siento por él. No... sólo no._

 _Eso no tiene sentido. Él y nosotros somos parte de una misma persona_.

 _Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué me odia y ustedes me aman?_

 _¿Te ha dicho que te odia?_

 _Peor: me lo ha demostrado._

 _No quiero justificar lo que hizo, pero ¿has considerado que-?_.

 _¿Qué?_ , corta abruptamente, _¿que no lo hizo de forma intencional? Si dices algo como eso, Balan-_

 _¡No! No, vida mía, no era eso._ Balan detesta a Edward también. Detesta que nunca haya escuchado a su verdadero ser y se sometiera a las inclinaciones que, por el bien mayor, ignoró durante milenios. Inclinaciones que no lo completan ni benefician, sino que sólo lo hacen enfermar y oscurecerse. _¿Has considerado que no pudo encontrar otra salida? ¿Que los problemas que tiene consigo mismo superaron su raciocinio por momentos? Ha vivido más de un siglo y ni un solo año ha sido pacífico. Siempre con discusiones, decepcionándose, sufriendo. Él-_.

 _Se equivocó. Y todos lo hacemos, pero sus peticiones fueron hechas conscientemente. Le ofrecí hacer lo que me pidiera, y eso fue lo que me obligó a soportar. Balan, él es horrible y yo estoy cansado. Sabía que lo mejor era alejarse de Bella y se empeñó en hacer lo contrario. ¡Yo me alejé de él y acabó llamándome para que fuera de vuelta a su lado! ¡Como si él me hubiese querido! ¡Como si yo hubiera tenido ganas de regresar!_

Permanecen callados un rato.

Abaddon suelta el cabello de Balan y se adelanta para poner sus manos en los hombros de Jacob. Reconfortar no es lo mejor que sabe hacer y hace tantos, tantos años que no lo hace... Incluso si no funciona, habrá valido la pena intentarlo. Todo por él. Por Jacob. Todo por recuperarlo completamente. Enmendar errores y rehacer ideas. Olvidar algo que les duele por igual y darse la oportunidad de rescatar sus infinitas posibilidades.

 _¿No querías?_.

 _Balan_ , advierte Abaddon.

 _¡Cállate, Abaddon! Jacob, ¿de verdad no querías verlo otra vez? Lo amabas tanto que no puedo creértelo._

C _laro que quería. Quería verlo porque el lobo quería verlo, porque el lazo moría por un poco de contacto y-_

 _El lazo que sigue vivo_.

Ephraim le besa la comisura de los labios a Jacob y Abaddon finge que no ve.

La Mujer de Porcelana contesta entonando cada sílaba con lentitud. Ella sabe que esto zanjará cualquier réplica.

 _El lazo del que nacieron ilusiones estúpidas que murieron junto a mi corazón. El lazo que utilizó para atarme a su voluntad. El lazo que me trajo tantas penas durante tantos años… ¿Ese lazo, amor mío?_

* * *

Alistair sonríe espléndidamente cuando Jacob se arrodilla y aprieta la mejilla contra su muslo. Lo que ve el vampiro más anciano es el ofrecimiento de una porción de ese abandono y vulnerabilidad tan apetecibles. Viéndolo así, a la espera de escuchar sus deseos, Alistair tiene el asqueroso impulso de tomar y beber y adueñarse. Convertir a este dulce niño en su devoto. Hacer que lo tome en su boca como si recibiera la Santa Comunión y el Vino Consagrado.

Ser adorado por aquel precioso cuerpo que espera dócilmente a sus pies y luego, con la misma emoción, dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a acentuar la inigualable belleza de su hijo. Dar y dar y dar eso que a Jacob se le negó injustamente. El cuidado. El deseo. El amor. La pasión. Cosas que fueron reemplazadas por golpes y maltratos, esas palabras duras y afiladas que perforaron las profundidades de su alma y le dejaron cicatrices enormes para la eternidad venidera.

—Haz lo que te plazca conmigo —dice Alistair—. Tócame como quieras tocarme. Bésame como quieras besarme. Yo acepto la forma en la que me quieres, sea cual sea. Y si algo necesitas de mí, dilo para que te lo dé, sea lo que sea.

Los ojos de Jacob brillan con éxtasis. La entrega por la que tanto moría está sirviéndosele en bandeja de plata. Dispuesta para y por su deleite. Sus dedos se deslizan hacia arriba y desnudan la entrepierna de Alistair. Cálido, húmedo y erecto. Deteniendo un gruñido en su garganta, Alistair hila oraciones de júbilo para esas manos y esa boca benditas. La sangre mortal todavía fluyendo a través de Jacob hace que su piel vibre alrededor de Alistair y que sea tan caliente como el cuerpo de un humano. Pero ¿qué es lo que está pensando? Jacob jamás podría ser frío. No con esa total entrega, no con esos ojos del color del universo, no con esa lengua pecaminosa...

¡Oh, la perfección!

Alistair conoce la perfección gracias a Jacob.

Tiene tanta, tanta suerte. Siendo así de viejo y malvado, toparse con una criatura repleta de intenso amor y frustradas apetencias es un regalo maravilloso e insuperable. Superior a un amante recogido de cualquier lugar. Superior a un Cantante de insípidas y aburridas necesidades. Jacob es más. Su complemento. Su compañero. Su dios. Miles y miles de adjetivos y nombres que podría darle a este increíble ser. ¡Tanta suerte la suya, cielo santo!

Sintiéndose extrañamente culpable al ver su satisfacción manchando los labios de Jacob —que alguien lo salve de la adoración incondicional ¡y que sea rápido!—, Alistair se coloca sobre sus rodillas y limpia esa boca utilizando nada más la suya. Apenas con las yemas de sus dedos, acaricia los pómulos y sienes del otro. Se toma su tiempo saboreando el significado de la abierta y complacida expresión de su hijo, las aterciopeladas planicies y curvas de su rostro que roba el aliento, y después lo besa sin reservas.

—Hazme el amor —murmura Jacob debajo de un tembloroso suspiro—. Por el resto de la noche, Alistair, hazme el amor como aquella vez.

—Oh, ¿aquella vez? —su voz es un ronroneo—. ¿Cuál de todas esas maravillosas veces, vida mía? —sus labios trazan la línea del cuello de Jacob. Con delicadeza muerde los puntos donde ese imbécil abrió graves heridas. Su lengua trata de limpiar faltas ajenas y dolores innombrables. Los jadeos que oye complacen a esa parte suya que exige el placer de Jacob únicamente para él.

— _Esa vez_ —dice en medio de un gemido. La zona debajo de su oído es muy sensible y Alistair es un experto estimulándola—. La primera luego de que despertara. Fue distinto a lo que hicimos antes. Tú fuiste distinto. Me abrazaste muy fuerte y no querías soltarme ni por un segundo... Se sintió tan bien, Alistair. El modo en que me veías y cómo me tocabas.

Ese cuidadoso y rítmico hacer el amor.

—Sí.

No sería tan tonto como para dar la respuesta contraria. ¿Y quién lo sería?, se pregunta Alistair, ¿quién podría decirle que no a este muchacho suplicante?

—Pero, si no te importa, me gustaría que lo hiciéramos juntos. No sólo yo, ¿qué te parece?

Jacob ríe muy bajito.

Ephraim mira hacia otro lado.

La Mujer de Porcelana cierra los ojos.

* * *

 _Quisiera que me dijeras, hermosa Blanca Nieves Marchita, por qué tu boca ha estado cerrada desde el momento en que abriste tus ojos de infierno al mundo que tanto quiero; el mismo mundo cuyo encanto, al parecer, tú ignoras mirando hacia un espacio que nadie más puede ubicar. Ojos inmortales o no, las cosas que ves no existen para los demás; déjame confesarte que, al menos en esto, te comprendo mejor que nadie. Te comprendo mejor de lo que tu más querido amigo, el poderoso Silencio, jamás podría. De eso estoy seguro, ¿sabes por qué? Porque Silencio busca una sola cosa: envolverte de pies a cabeza y, poco a poco, proceder igual con tu esporádico compañero en la desgracia. Ese hombre que usa una corona de fuego y posee un par de ojos hechizantes y aterradores._

 _Si alguna vez regresas, pobre Ánima Sin Objetivo, pienso preguntarte tantas de las cosas que me aquejan el día de hoy que, te lo prometo, desearás volver a ser la suave estatua que eres ahora; ahí de pie con la vista fija en el suelo y tu mente volando muy lejos tanto de mí como de ti. Te prometo que me odiarás y que yo te odiaré de vuelta. Será del modo que estuvo planeado desde antes que naciéramos. Y me refiero al primero de nuestros nacimientos, no al segundo y último de ellos. Nunca debí quererte y tú nunca debiste aparentar que me apreciabas. Fue un error grandísimo. Tu error menos grave de entre todas las atrocidades e idioteces que cometiste, para mi total disgusto. No voy a irme por el camino sencillo y decir que esto es enteramente tu culpa porque no es verdad y tampoco te mereces cargar el peso sola. Yo contribuí en la misma proporción y con la misma patética ingenuidad que tú. No se lo puedo adjudicar a la edad que teníamos, sino a que éramos, simplemente, demasiado ignorantes._

 _Cada tanto me pregunto, detestable Mujer Fría, qué es lo que tenías en la cabeza cuando era tiempo de tomar decisiones, construir las bases de tu juicio y elegir las influencias para tu personalidad. Una de mis más grandes dudas es si en verdad conocías a tu compañero en la desgracia y, de ser el caso, cuáles fueron las razones de que te encapricharas con permanecer a su lado. Los dos sabemos que, si bien torpe, no eras estúpida. No sabías —sabes— amar, pero eso no sería obstáculo para que cultivaras ambiciones como yo me hice de sueños; ambos los perdimos y es injusto. Todavía no sé que hice para ganarme lo que ha sucedido. Ni lo bueno ni lo malo ni lo regular. Me rehúso a pensar que es cuestión de algo como la suerte o el famoso karma. Quiero creer que el universo no es así de predecible y, de haber cambiado al menos un poco, supongo que igual lo esperas. Sería interesante descubrirlo. ¿Sería interesante? ¿Lo sería para ti? Me cuesta imaginarte con una cara de asombro cuando la visión de tu hija, pequeña Bella Durmiente, no te movió ni un pelo. Y esa es otra de mis grandes dudas. Tu percepción de Renesmee. Lo que pensabas al tenerla en tu vientre. Lo que pensaste al presenciar su llegada al mundo._

 _Me sorprende querer estar cerca en el instante en que vuelvas a la vida, maldita Señora, porque los cielos saben que te detesto con una energía de la que nunca me creí capaz. De esto te concedo la mitad de la culpa a ti y la otra mitad al amor de tu vida. Ustedes hicieron que aprendiera a odiar. Ustedes me vendaron los ojos con una tela que tenía escrito en sangre lo más bajo de la desconsideración. Los culpo y se los agradezco sinceramente; no de corazón, porque me lo hicieron trizas con una preciosa daga de oro y acero. Betsabé fue más piadosa. Ella no disfrutaba la crueldad como tu compañero, ni quería que me doliera más de lo necesario; lo que me hizo Jane es parte de otra cosa, una lección que no le gustó darme. Vino e hizo su trabajo en menos de treinta minutos. Me dejó con la misma cantidad de preguntas que tú, pero con mucho menos dolor. ¿No pudieron ustedes hacer lo mismo? Matarme de una estocada sorpresa. Matarme el día en que empezó para evitarnos un largo viaje de tres años enteros._

 _Es imposible no ponerme a recordar lo que viví con quien solías ser, Isabella. Ese sentimiento que era mayormente conformismo que la felicidad de la que me convencí con tu indispensable ayuda. La temporada durante la que te abandonó fue de las más dulces en esos años. Creer que yo era la luz de tu vida fue una falsa alegría tan encantadora. Creer que podíamos ser adecuados el uno para la otra. Creer que teníamos la fuerza para resistirnos a ese ángel. Y nunca nada fue verdad porque jamás tuviste una luz, no éramos ni somos adecuados para nadie y esa fuerza que yo tanto quiero no envía señales que respalden su posible existencia. Estamos estancados en puntos sin mucha distancia entre ellos. Diecisiete y dieciocho. Te dieron más que a mí y tú lo desperdiciaste en sus brazos cubiertos de espinas. Eras libre y te pusiste a ti misma dentro de las cadenas. Yo habría corrido muy lejos de aquí. Lo hice antes de Renesmee y estuve por hacerlo antes de Betsabé. Aunque, la verdad, incluso con ella me mantuve corriendo, y estaba haciéndolo más rápido que nunca antes. Corría al final. El auténtico final que ahora se nos escapa._

 _Y esa es mi más grande duda, Bella. Si eres capaz de regresar en lo más mínimo, será lo primero que te preguntaré antes de las cuestiones que nos llevarán a odiarnos como debemos odiarnos. Es primordial. Es algo que debería hacer que te reencuentres con el más auténtico pavor._

 _Dime, mi amiga, ¿cómo se supone que lograremos huir?_

 _¿Cómo... cómo vamos a salvarnos de él, Bells?_

* * *

Sangre seca a lo largo y ancho de la plateada hoja.

Sangre seca a lo largo y ancho de la dorada empuñadura.

Jacob la toma con una mano y sigue lentamente los patrones de oro y vino con sus ojos de firmamento. Sus pestañas le rozan las mejillas y su cabello alcanza a tocarle los hombros. Hace unos días Betsabé le atravesó la piel con esta daga que tiene grabado un nombre que él reconoce y gracias al cual destierra la posibilidad de la locura.

Recuerda esta daga.

Recuerda a Bartolomé usándola para cortarle el cabello cuando éste crecía más allá de lo que consideraba conveniente, recuerda sus labios rellenos besándole la nuca y murmurando sus poéticas declaraciones — _Amadeo, mi Amadeo, ¿cuánto tiempo habrá de quedarnos antes de que el mar se abra a nuestro paso?_ — por toda la extensión de su cuello. Su piel se abría como flor bajo las sombras de aquel alegre timbre. Él, todo de él, se abría fácilmente ante Bartolomé. Amadeo y Bartolomé. Jacob y Bartolomé.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de eso?

—Ya es hora, ¿no lo crees? —dice con una sonrisa, sus ojos oscuros todavía puestos en los relieves dorados del nombre en la daga y su mano desocupada juntando su cabello en una coleta—. ¿Cuánto ha pasado, querido? Ya ni siquiera sé en qué sitio estábamos la última vez que lo hiciste por mí.

¿China? ¿O la India? ¿Quizá Egipto?

—Pero no importa, ¿cierto?

Por supuesto que no, es lo que Bartolomé contesta quitándole la daga con un solo y rápido movimiento. Amadeo le ofrece su cabello y él le muerde el dorso de la mano a modo de juego para que lo suelte y pueda admirar las hebras castañas antes de cortarlas.

—Oh, no te detengas para escupir poesía. Córtalo y después te dejaré recitarle a la parte que quieras de mi cuerpo.

Riendo, Bartolomé recoge todas las hebras con una de sus manos y hace su trabajo con el cabello de Amadeo.

Su Amadeo.

* * *

Apoya el filo de la hoja de acero en la garganta de Balan y se imagina que el arma es lo suficientemente dura para abrirlo de extremo a extremo. Usa su vívida imaginación y ve la sangre de El Príncipe saliendo a chorros de su enorme herida; hecha por su mano, adorada por sus ojos. Siente el frío líquido cayéndole en la cara y lo ve mojando rápidamente esa negra túnica de seda y ónix. Balan permanece impasible. La violencia no lo altera en lo absoluto y Jacob lucha contra su deseo de detener la hemorragia con sus manos trémulas y húmedas; con la resbalosa yema de su pulgar, traza las letras del nombre de Bartolomé y continúa viendo cómo la oscuridad se desangra.

Los brazos de Abaddon lo sostienen por la espalda. Uno sobre su estómago y el otro en torno a su pecho. Trae un arma en una de sus cálidas manos que está compuesta de dos partes: liso mango de platino y mortal hoja de diamante. Un cuchillo con el que dibuja una línea superficial a través del cuello de Jacob. La copia débil de lo que le hizo a Balan. Un recordatorio de que Abaddon lo ama más allá del odio que germinó dentro de Jacob. Un recordatoria de que Abaddon puede amenazarlo incluso aunque lo ama sin esperanza o lógica, mucho más allá de ese odio curativo que se liberó tras la desaparición del lobo, un espíritu muy fuerte que acabó siendo derrotado por su propia razón de existir.

Caído en batalla.

Una partida digna del guerrero que era.

 _¿Y si lo he perdido para siempre, Abaddon?_

 _¿Qué cosa, vida mía?_

 _A él. El lobo._

La herida de Balan está curada y sus eléctricos ojos azules desconfían de Abaddon peor que en cualquier otro momento. Su vista va del cuchillo al cuello de Jacob y de éste a la cara de su tétrica contraparte. ¿Sería posible más temor? ¿Más preocupación? Jacob quiere abrazarlo y pedir disculpas. Quiere no anhelar el toque tibio de Abaddon alrededor de su cuerpo.

 _Lo lamento_.

 _¿Qué lamentas, Balan?_

 _Tu miseria_.

Jacob se sacude los brazos de Abaddon y corre a tomar el rostro de Balan entre sus manos. No le pide perdón. Sólo lo mira y la oscuridad le acaricia las esquinas de esos ojos violeta lleno de gotas de un claro café.

 _No soy miserable_.

Balan siente su pecho comprimido.

 _No soy miserable, cariño._

¿Piensa que va a creerle cuando esas gruesas lágrimas se resbalan por sus dedos?

 _¿Cómo voy a ser miserable si te tengo a ti, mi príncipe?_

* * *

No sabe lo que es.

No sabe cómo o por qué lo hace, pero, experimentado, comienza a darse cuenta de las cosas que puede controlar de esta fuerza desconocida que se concentra, mas no tiene origen, en las palmas de sus manos. Parece que éstas son sólo la vía de salida, pero cada tanto se le ocurre que dicha vía podría ser cualquier otra si él supiera cómo dominar al entero lo que, por ahora y a falta de algo mejor, denomina como su poder. Un don que le cuesta creer que tiene. Porque, _vamos_ , ¿por qué él? No es como si hubiese mostrado signos de… _esto_ , antes de que lo convirtieran. No es como si hubiese lanzado a Edward a través de una pared — _sin tocarlo_ — en alguna ocasión antes de ser inmortal.

Inmortal.

Jasper le dijo que los dones se desarrollan con el tiempo y Jacob encuentra una efectiva distracción en imaginarse las cosas de las que será capaz en el futuro si cuenta con una cantidad indefinida años para descubrir las facetas de su "maldita bendición", parafraseando a Jasper. Algunas propuestas son francamente excitantes, y otras lo asustan como las propuestas de Balan y Abaddon acostumbraban a hacerlo. Jacob no quiere considerarlo más a allá de lo que podría considerarse sano, pero esos dos suelen murmurar que su poder es como su amor y la mayoría de las evidencias respaldan sus maliciosos cuchicheos. Una de las partes malas de este "don", es que lo hace sin querer. Sin pensarlo. Sólo ocurre de repente y le aterra la idea de que suceda mientras está con Alistair o Jasper. Ni pensar en cuando se reúna con Nessie.

Esas son las razones de que haya decidido hacer sus experimentos. O entrenar, según Jasper y Alistair, aunque ninguno de los tres sabe cómo entrenar lo que no conocen. Quién sabe si se las arreglen para progresar antes de que Alice dé señales de vida.

Sin embargo, una madrugada especialmente fría en Washington, Jacob _hace_ algo extraño.

Tras la rutina de caza con Jasper y el usual tiempo de calidad con Alistair, ingresa solo en el bosque. Las identidades están abrumándolo con sus demandas de ser escuchadas atentamente y Jacob no puede resistirse mucho a ellas. Siempre se da unas cuantas horas para ser alguien más, para recordar lugares que sus ojos no han visto, sensaciones que su piel no ha percibido y amores que su corazón no ha cuidado.

Amadeo no aparece.

Ni La Mujer de Porcelana.

Ni Ephraim.

Una mujer. Joven. Muy, muy joven. Un par de años más que Jacob.

Ella corre en un prado levantándose el vestido y mirando hacia atrás con el horrible presentimiento de que la han descubierto.

Y por eso debe correr.

Rápido.

Más rápido.

Incluso si los pulmones le arden y siente que no hay aire en el espacio que la rodea, ella debe seguir corriendo hasta llegar a su casa. La casa de aquellos que siempre la ayudan a tranquilizarse y moderar sus habilidades. Aquellos que entienden que lo que le sucede no tiene nada que ver con su alma siendo vendida o demonios forzándola a amarlos. Aquellos que entienden que no es mala. Aquellos que saben que nada de lo que ha hecho lo hizo premeditada o intencionalmente.

Divisa el resplandor de las velas dentro de la casa en medio de la oscuridad que baña los bordes del Bosque Tenebroso y su boca apretada imita la forma de una sonrisa de alivio. Está tan cerca. Tan cerca. Sólo un poco más.

Más rápido.

Ellos —ellos, _ellos_ — detectan su presencia antes de que pueda lanzar un grito de auxilio. Necesita ayuda. Lo sabe. Lo sabe desde que salió a toda prisa de la casa de su tío. Van a empezar a buscarla si es que no lo han hecho ya. Van a buscarla con antorchas y picos en mano y la quemarán como quemaron a esas otras mujeres.

Van a quemarla como el tío le cuenta que quemaron a su madre.

—¡Samanta! —exclama uno de ellos saliendo de la casa con una expresión de alarma que le retuerce el corazón.

Él la quiere tanto. Y ella también a él. Pero no puede, no puede pesar en eso ahora. No hoy. No pronto. No en esta vida.

—...¡vi-vienen! —le dice sin aliento, apretando el paso y por fin siendo recibida por los brazos extendidos de él—. ¡Vie-vienen! Detrás. Po-por mí, Samuel. Vienen —las palabras son las correctas para darse a entender. Al borde del llanto, se abraza a Samuel y lo escucha hablando con los demás, que salieron de la casa siguiendo los pasos de Samuel.

—Ya no tenemos otra opción —sentencia la hermana mayor de Samuel, Eleonor, con una mirada grave en dirección a Samanta. Ella se encoje sobre sí misma dentro del firme agarre de Samuel y saca de lo profundo de su escaso coraje un asentimiento—. Podrás hacerlo —la reconforta. Camina unos pasos hacia ellos y le mesa su rizado cabello rojizo tiernamente—. No te preocupes, Sam, podrás hacerlo.

De acuerdo con su hermana, Samuel murmura sobre su frente que todo estará bien en unos minutos. Sólo hace falta que respire y concentre su fuerza. Sólo debe tomarlo bien de la mano y creer en que lo logrará.

Aquellos que la comprenden son tres y poseen habilidades parecidas a las suyas. Eleonor, Samuel e Isaac, todos hermanos. Una familia que consigue miradas curiosas y perspicaces por el color anormalmente claro de su cabello y esos ojos que proyectan por sí mismos la potente luz de los relámpagos en pleno apogeo de las tormentas.

Tras una secuencia confusa en la que la conducen dentro de la cabaña y preparan lo necesario para el ritual, se encuentra apretando las manos de Isaac y Samuel. Están arrodillados y Eleonor les marca el ritmo para que reciten las oraciones que este hechizo requiere. Si acaso lo hace mal, no podrán irse. Ella no quiere comprometer la seguridad de ninguno de ellos tres.

Respirando profundo, Samanta cierra los ojos y pide por tranquilidad.

Pide con una fuerza tan desesperada, que Jacob la siente también.

Pide, pide, pide…

Cuando abre los ojos, es Jacob quien recita el hechizo y toma las manos de Samuel e Isaac.

Samuel lo mira y sonríe con toda la sinceridad y el apoyo de los que es capaz lidiando con su propio miedo. Está aterrado de perder lo que tiene a manos de esa gente estúpida y violenta. Perder a sus hermanos, los últimos que quedan de su antes gran familia.

Perder a Samanta.

De alguna manera ya la ha perdido, pero eso es algo que Jacob prefiere no decirle. Que no es ella. No del todo. Incluso en su cuerpo y con sus habilidades, él no es ella y nunca podría serlo. Sin embargo, y dado que Samuel le recuerda vagamente a Jasper, Jacob regresa su atención a Eleonor y se esfuerza al máximo en enunciar correctamente esas palabras que sabe de memoria y se sienten como un arraigado instinto.

Habla sin dudar un segundo.

Habla con una firmeza y decisión impropias de Samanta. Donde ella tiene miedo y se echa hacia atrás, Jacob posee un coraje grandísimo y no se le pasa por la cabeza retractarse.

Samuel se da cuenta y su asombro es evidente para los sentidos de Jacob, quien no aparta la vista del torbellino multicolor que abre el piso de la cabaña.

Terminan de recitar el hechizo, la brecha los reconoce y pasan de inmediato.

En las mismas posiciones, arrodillados y tomados de las manos, ahora se encuentran en un diminuto cuarto de piedra que cuenta con un aire luminoso y apacible.

Están lejos del peligro.

Tan lejos de cualquier amenaza que a Jacob le cuesta comprenderlo.

Los cuerpos de Eleonor e Isaac se relajan.

Samuel se permite una risa y justo cuando está por interrogarlo — _interrogarla_ — por su inusual actitud, Samanta vuelve a su tembloroso e intranquilo ser y Jacob es regresado de golpe a su lugar y tiempo en algún punto del amplio bosque Olympic.

Su respiración es irregular y está recargado contra una enorme roca. Tiene los brazos alrededor de su cintura, sus uñas enterrándosele en la espalda. Se aprieta con tal fuerza contra la roca detrás de sí que la siente empezar a resquebrajarse.

Es una reacción bastante singular. Jacob sabe que no le pertenece. Son los vestigios de la mente de Samanta ocupando su cuerpo.

Con la mente extrañamente despejada, se irgue en la fracción de un segundo y toda esa tensión termina de abandonar sus músculos.

No está preocupado ni por asomo.

Se siente más ligero que el aire.

* * *

Su cabello vuelve a crecer antes de que pueda apreciar los cortes bruscos que hizo con la daga de Bartolomé. Largo hasta sus hombros como lo tenía antes de morir. Largo hasta sus hombros como lo tendrá el resto de sus días.

Congelado.

Verdaderamente congelado.

Si tuviese cicatrices sería mucho peor, pero no hay ninguna en todo su cuerpo. No pueden haber. Su piel es perfectamente uniforme y casi irrompible. De dañarse, sólo tardaría unos segundos en sanar. No hay poder que le impida hacerlo además del fuego y, hasta ahora, no ha probado cuán peligroso puede ser éste para los de su tipo. Qué tanto puede dejarlos inhabilitados para reconstruirse. Qué clase de heridas les dejaría lanzarse a una fogata…

De pie en el borde de un risco, con el aire moviéndole aquellos oscuros y estorbosos mechones cabello, Jacob no piensa en nadie que no sea él mismo. Se observa desde los pies descalzos hasta las manos desnudas. Se toca desde los visibles huesos de sus caderas hasta las curvas de sus oídos —los contornos de su desaparecido tatuaje lo entretienen más que cualquier otra cosa—. Escucha las agitadas olas que se encuentran a varios metros por debajo de él y los vibrantes crujidos del bosque a sus espaldas. Siente el tremor de la roca y la suavidad del musgo en los que está parado. Detecta el aroma salado que se fusiona con el aire y esos perfumes concentrados de distintos tipos de madera.

La experiencia es algo precioso en sí misma.

Deja de respirar, cierra los ojos y da un paso al frente.

La caída es rápida e indolora.

El agua es más fría que su piel no-muerta y se siente bien.

Una vez Jacob salvó a Bella de ahogarse.

Pero ¿él?

Él no necesita un salvador.

* * *

Alistair insiste y Jacob no tiene la fuerza para negárselo cuando se lo pide suave y esperanzadamente con esos ojos carmesí desbordando deseo. Es tan poderoso y tan débil. Jacob podría romperlo con una facilidad alarmante. Podría hacer de Alistair un hombre sin voluntad o juicio y nadie lograría detenerlo a tiempo.

Pero decide no hacerlo.

No hoy.

En lugar de reducir a Alistair a lo peor de sí — _tan sólo imaginarlo, tan sólo saber que puede…_ —, deja que éste le quite la ropa empapada y que lo empuje dentro de una tina con agua limpia. Hay granos de arena por todo su cuerpo y la sal del mar transformó su cabello es un enredo del que no pensaba encargarse con cuidado. Su opción era la daga de Bartolomé, pero Alistair detesta que la utilice así que, utilizando nada más que sus manos, remueve todo rastro del océano que se haya atascado en su piel. No es difícil percatarse de que le pone especial atención al sabor saldado de sus labios inmóviles y a la arena en sus pestañas y alrededor de sus ojos.

—Estaría encantado de hacer esto otra vez —murmura Alistair contra su nuca mientras le desenreda el cabello con las puntas de los dedos—. No representa ningún peligro para ti hacer estas cosas, pero ¿por qué saltaste?

—No salté —corrige—. Me dejé caer.

—El mismo resultado sin importar cómo haya sido. Lo que importa es la razón.

Y Jacob no tiene una.

 _Nada de lo que haces o dices viene con una razón en días recientes_. Abaddon es la figura perfecta del reproche ahí a unos metros de la tina, pero cuando le echa un vistazo a Jacob sus ojos negros fallan intentando guardar su lascivia. Pesada y caliente sobre los ángulos y matices de Jacob, tan perdidamente deseosos que le queman la piel al neófito.

 _Podrías hacer tanto conmigo, Abaddon._

 _Tanto que quiero hacerte y nada que quieras que te haga_.

Riendo sin ganas, Jacob se recuesta en el pecho de Alistair y separa un poco las piernas. Se convierte en Amadeo, quien posee la indiscutible habilidad de seducir a dos hombres al mismo tiempo. es mucho más sencillo cuando esos dos hombres lo aman tanto y serían cualquier cosa por él. Jacob los adora de vuelta y desearía no querer lastimarlos, pero su alma sufre por ello. El amor egoísta y el cruel. El amor que es dulce y suave ahora y el amor que siempre fue horrible. La dudosa sanidad y la absoluta insania por las que pagará algún día.

—No sé por qué lo hice —dice sonriendo, su boca presionando los puntos sensibles bajo la quijada de Alistair—. ¿Para recordar? ¿Por nostalgia? ¿Por qué me apetecía hacerlo?... Quién sabe.

—¿Volverás a hacerlo?

—No pronto —se alza de hombros—. Dame unos días y se me ocurrirá algo mejor.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí. Ya sabes, algo que me habría matado siendo mortal.

—No me parece mejor —Alistair lo toma de los hombros y hace que se deslice dentro de la tina hasta que su rostro es lo único fuera del agua—. Emular la muerte no te hará bien. La prueba se vuelve obsesión tarde o temprano.

Indispuesto a continuar con esta sombría conversación, Jacob levanta su brazo izquierdo para sostener la cabeza de Alistair y forzar sus bocas en un beso en el que su padre —el pensamiento es sucio e inadecuado, pero lo conduce por el camino correcto hacia su propósito— se desliza cómodamente.

El disgusto de Abaddon es daño colateral e insignificante.

* * *

En el momento en que se reúnen, los dos sintiendo cansancio y alivio en igual proporción, Jacob cruza la imaginaria frontera entre vampiros y lobos y se apresura a encerrar a Sam en un apretado abrazo; de hecho, la necesidad es tan grande y repentina que se encuentra haciéndolo antes de completar el pensamiento. Tiene mucho cuidado con no lastimarlo o inhalar su aroma, pero se deja sostener por Sam en cuanto éste reacciona y devuelve el gesto con una fuerza considerable y bien recibida. Es cálido y extrañamente suave bajo el tacto de Jacob, quien no había tocado a un humano mortal desde que despertó.

No dicen nada durante minutos enteros y Jacob se siente cerca de su hogar sólo teniendo a Sam con él. Sólo sabiendo que no detesta en lo que se ha convertido. Sólo sabiendo que aún tiene un hermano y permiso para llegar a su padre.

—No pierdas más tiempo conmigo —murmura Sam todavía abrazándolo, sus dedos tratando de hallar las viejas texturas infructuosamente—. Billy te necesita. Ve con él.

Asintiendo y soltando su agarre, Jacob corre hacia su casa luego de decir:

—No es tiempo perdido, sino recuperado.

* * *

Es como volver en el tiempo.

Su hijo entra por la puerta principal transformado en energía desbordante y luciendo su gran par de ojos oscuros con lágrimas en las esquinas. No tiene puestos zapatos. Su cabello cae alrededor de su cara desordenadamente. Mira a Billy sonriendo de forma débil, sus hombros cayendo en cuanto la sensación de apuro ha sido reemplazada por una profunda melancolía dentro de su pecho. Duda y teme al inicio, pero la temblorosa sonrisa de Billy le da el coraje para avanzar y dejarse caer junto a la silla de ruedas.

Es una tradición.

Un gesto al que están acostumbrados.

Sin embargo, para Billy es como volver en el tiempo.

Como volver a ver a Sarah y su mirada de indecisos colores. Ella y el aura de flameante poder que la rodeaba de pies a cabeza. Una amalgama de luz y oscuridad que la hacía lucir hermosa y de la que nadie nunca se dio cuenta. Pero Billy dejó de preocuparse por la ceguera del resto hace muchos, muchos años. Está bien si él es el único con la perspectiva y los ojos correctos para apreciar la belleza de las personas a las que ama.

—Regresé, papá —su voz oscila y se rompe y Billy le besa la frente ignorando las lágrimas que caen en los relucientes cabellos de su hijo—. Hice lo que me pareció mejor y estoy aquí contigo. Oh, gracias al cielo que puedo estar otra vez contigo.

Mesándole el cabello, Billy ciñe a Jacob usando toda la fuerza que posee. Y, por supuesto, percibe los cambios. Cada uno de ellos. La dureza y la frialdad. Su piel de terciopelo cubriendo huesos de mármol y carne sempiterna. Su pequeño hijo transformado en uno de los fríos. Para siempre joven y desde joven, solo. Billy, Rachel y Rebecca morirán y Jacob será quien los entierre y les llore. Será quien vea cuatro lápidas y la sombra de la muerte siguiendo los pasos de sus sobrinos.

Una vida difícil.

Pero de lo que ya ha sido.

Jacob se lo explica escena por escena y Billy llega a la más fácil de las conclusiones: ese vampiro — _Alistair_ — es alguien a quien le debe gratitud incluso ante el precio que tendrá que pagarse por devolver a una persona de la muerte, por arrancarle un alma de las manos a uno de los seres que muy posiblemente jamás serán comprendidos ni apreciados por nadie.

—Dice que me ama, papá —susurra Jacob—. Lo dice sin parar y yo le creo. Siempre le creo, pero algo… algo en Alistair me asusta. Me hace sentir abatido. No sé lo que es y no sé si quiero descubrirlo. Él es uno de los más antiguos y no me cuenta nada de su pasado. Lo evita a propósito y yo no me atrevo a forzar el tema. Ha matado y lo he visto hacerlo y me preocupa lo poco que esto me importa. No me importa en lo absoluto, a decir verdad, porque sé que hay cosas peores en él —. Hay una pausa grave y tensa en la que Jacob mira el polvo danzando en el aire y Billy le acaricia la mejilla en un intento de traerlo de vuelta a este espacio que ambos pueden alcanzar—. Somos… perfectos juntos —suspira casi para sí, divido en una conversación con Billy y otra consigo mismo—. Fuimos hechos para estar con el otro. Su poder, papá, lo compartió conmigo porque mi dolor _le cantó como una sirena_. Lo repite a cada rato.

Billy frunce el ceño, inquieto, luchando por comprender por qué Jacob ha decidido que él y ese hombre sin rostro son perfectos juntos. Cómo esta pura juventud podría ser el complemento de la vejez degenerada. Cómo podría Jacob creer que alguien atraído por el sufrimiento ajeno es adecuado para tomar su amor.

—Y no es sólo él por quien estoy asustado —reconoce—. También por mí, papá… yo…

—¿Qué, hijo?

Parpadeando, Jacob sujeta la palma de Billy contra su mejilla. Se concentra en el polvo y en la conversación consigo mismo un minuto más, y luego, con una voz que no se ajusta a sus labios, musita amargura y desaliento. Admite su bajeza.

—Yo quiero su dolor. Poco a poco, tan lentamente que no lo vea hasta que se haya doblegado, quiero presenciar lo que es Alistair mermado a su punto de no retorno —mientras habla, sus ojos pasan de profundo marrón a verde oliva—. Quiero saber lo que puedo hacerle con el poder que me dio.

El corazón de Billy se acelera y Jacob lo nota. Su mirada se distrae un instante, fija en el cuerpo vivo del otro, y Billy saborea la peligrosidad de la cercanía por primera vez en las gotas de sudor y lágrimas que resbalan hasta las comisuras de su boca.

—Y Alistair muere por que haga la decisión.

—¿Qué decisión?

Jacob baja la vista y sonríe con la mitad de sus labios.

—De quién va a ser la penitencia ahora. Mía, suya… de alguien más.

La poderosa aura flameante intensifica su tamaño.

Billy ve a su hijo, aquel sutil recuerdo de Sarah que tanto adora.

Lo ve a él y al origen de un demonio.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Muchas gracias por leer. Hasta luego.


	4. In Fact

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por entrar a leer, es algo que se aprecia mucho.

Quiero recordarles que el fanfic cuenta con una lista de reproducción cuyo link pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

Espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

 **[+]**

 **Capítulo 4: In Fact.**

 **[+]**

* * *

Es una nueva revelación que llega junto a Alice y sus dos aliados, un hombre y una mujer con rostros suaves y preciosos como todo lo que Jacob ha visto desde que despertó; incluso las mentiras, viniendo de la boca de Abaddon y Balan, tienen cierto encanto retorcido y oscuro por el que Jacob se encuentra queriéndolos cada vez más de un modo realmente horrible.

El hombre, Nahuel, se hinca sobre una de sus rodillas frente a Jacob y agacha la cabeza en señal de un respeto que se siente adecuado y, aun así, fuera de lugar y proporción. Por un corto segundo, Jacob quiere acercarse y obligarlo a ponerse sobre sus dos pies, gritarle que es una auténtica locura lo que está haciendo y que será mejor que no vuelva a ocurrírsele una humillación de tal magnitud. Pero no lo hace. No tiene la fuerza para destruir la perfecta imagen de inocencia y esperanza en la que Nahuel se convierte cuando alza la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos. Un par de ojos cafés brillantes que le recuerdan a los de Renesmee. Nahuel es muy bello. Tanto, que Jacob tiene que cerrar sus manos en puños para no estirarlas y tomarlo entre ellas.

Luce frágil.

Luce como alguien que necesita más protección de la que cree.

Huilen, siempre de pie, firme e impasible, le dedica una mirada de soslayo a Nahuel y luego voltea hacia Jacob. Está esperando. Espera ver cómo todo esto avanza para después actuar del modo que deba. Es inteligente. La Mujer de Porcelana, quieta y distante en medio de un abrazo de Ephraim, la observa con una atención especial. Es la primera vez que Jacob nota un cambio en su insensibilidad; una ligera ráfaga de _algo_ más delicado que su fría contemplación, más hermoso que su capacidad de no padecer remordimientos. También por un segundo, teme por La Mujer de Porcelana. Teme por él mismo, porque no sabe qué tanto va a verse afectado por la presencia de Nahuel y Huilen.

Todavía arrodillado, Nahuel sonríe sin reserva alguna. Dulce. Radiante. Su corazón emite un latir acompasado y cautivador. Jacob desearía no tener estos impulsos, pero no puede negar que Nahuel provoca su sed. La intensifica y transforma. Quiere beber hasta saciarse. Beber de ese cuello que están presentándole a su completa disposición.

 _A su merced_.

Porque si un mensaje de total entrega no es lo que este hombre quiere transmitir, ¿entonces de qué se trata?

—Es un placer conocerte —dice Nahuel mirando a Jacob desde donde se encuentra. Descansa uno de sus brazos en la rodilla que no está en el suelo y parece no importarle en lo absoluto la confusa situación. Y no deja de sonreír ni por un segundo. Jacob no entiende, pero permanece callado, esperando al igual que Huilen, La Mujer de Porcelana y Ephraim—. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre, bello muchacho?

Sí. Puede y seguramente lo hará, mas no debería. Jacob puede sentir que esta conversación es... extraña. Extraña como la que mantuvo con Alistair el día en el que le dijo que _Sí_ a todo lo que preguntó, a todo lo que pidió. Se da cuenta de ello porque ya no es tan débil como lo era antes. Ya no está al borde del colapso ni a punto de dejarse llevar por la muerte. Ahora está despierto y vivo y puede ver más de lo que nunca imaginó posible.

Jacob es fuerte y de pronto se siente imparable.

—Jacob Black —responde lentamente, probando el terreno para saber si su siguiente petición la hace en el instante correcto—. ¿Podrías levantarte, por favor?

Nahuel inclina su rostro hacia un costado. Su sonrisa adquiere un toque de curioso jugueteo que remueve a Jacob con una vieja emoción. Alistair pocas veces a logrado hacerlo sentir de este modo: encantado por una sencilla mueca. Su deseo de obligar a Nahuel a levantarse va perdiendo terreno junto al deseo de que siga vistiendo esta gentil hermosura.

—He de confesarte que esta perspectiva es asombrosa y que no me gustaría dejarla, pero ya que me lo pides —hace una sutil reverencia y luego se incorpora en un movimiento fluido. Su altura supera la de Jacob por varios centímetros. Éste, aun así, no se siente más pequeño de ninguna forma—. Es un gusto conocerte, Jacob —tan pronto como lo dice, su mano está extendida para que Jacob la tome. Hay un lapso de vacilación nerviosa, excitada, y luego sus manos se unen en un apretón suave.

Y entonces, sabiéndose dentro de un hechizo desconocido gracias al otro hombre, Jacob se congela en su sitio debido a una fuerte punzada que comienza en su pecho —tan cerca del corazón que casi resulta gracioso— y se extiende al resto de sí en lo que dura un parpadeo. Uno de los de Nahuel.

Ephraim ríe detrás de Jacob, su boca presionada contra el pecho desnudo de La Mujer de Porcelana con total descaro. No va a morderla, pero sus colmillos, idénticos a los de Jacob, se deslizan por la piel pálida de ella. Peligroso. Tan peligroso. ¿Piensa destruirla alguna vez?

 _No_ , contesta la mujer tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Ephraim para quitárselo de encima. Él, sin embargo, es bastante terco y no suelta su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de ella hasta que se le permite recargar su mejilla en aquel pecho de piel blanquísima. _No, pero olvídalo un rato. Tan solo un rato._

—Igualmente, Nahuel.

La delicada burbuja dentro de la que habían estado viviendo se rompe con un fruncimiento en las cejas de Huilen y la enorme consternación deformando el rostro de Jasper. Ambos, Jacob y Nahuel, miran de soslayo a Huilen mientras sueltan la mano del otro y se ponen al tanto de los alrededores. Jacob había olvidado a Alice, Jasper y Edward. Nahuel, por su parte, había olvidado sus obligaciones, sus límites auto-impuestos en cuanto a interacciones con desconocidos.

Ninguno de los dos puede dar explicaciones certeras cuando se les pregunta por separado qué fue lo que sucedió.

* * *

En los matices de los ojos de Huilen, ese mismo día llegando el atardecer, Jacob encuentra respuestas que le ayudan a comprender aquello de lo que no pudo ofrecer certeza a Alistair. Huilen le dice mucho sin decir una sola palabra. Lo observa y los trazos recios de su rostro angelical hablan por sí mismos. El de ella es un callado monólogo que lo toca profundo. Jacob cree sentir que su pecho vibra, que sus costillas nunca se rompieron y que su corazón siempre permaneció en una sola pieza. Cree y la creencia lo conduce a imaginar con el mismo compás de aquella fría y aparentemente lejana noche en la que Bella temblaba dentro de la casa de campaña.

Imagina durante varios minutos. Lo hace incluso cuando Huilen deposita un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Incluso cuando le acaricia la cintura con sus dos manos delgadas y firmes. Incluso cuando le regala una sonrisa diminuta que sabe a bendición. Incluso cuando promete que la vigilancia no cesará de atreverse a dar el paso que se muere por dar.

Ella se va unos momentos después de recordarle el precio de las cosas. Jacob dice que siempre está recordándolo y continúa imaginando.

La noche que pasaron en la montaña por el bien de Bella, Jacob se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida de haber imprimado en alguien tan increíble como Jasper. Alguien increíble que no fuera Edward, simple como eso. El lobo se mantuvo en silencio porque estaba cansado de amar a su imprima. Esta vez se mantiene callado porque quizá ya no exista. Jacob se encuentra extrañándolo. Extraña al espíritu que le concedió las virtudes necesarias para amar a un demonio.

Jacob ama a Alistair.

Sincera, profunda y eternamente.

Ama a Edward.

Confusa, eterna e inconstantemente.

Su amor por ellos, sin embargo, no evita que otros amores nazcan.

* * *

Se le está dando a Jacob lo que no tuvo siendo humano.

Un cariño tierno y juvenil que es recíproco y sorprendentemente maravilloso.

La desesperante sed que Nahuel le provoca pasa a segundo plano en cuanto Jacob llega a términos claros con sus sentimientos. No es difícil ignorar la sed cuando tiene otras hambres en las que entretenerse; y, _oh_ , Nahuel al principio es tan reticente que luce disgustado con sus acercamientos siendo que el único problema es su inexperiencia. Eso es lo único que los detiene. Lo único que hace que se eche hacia atrás en el segundo en que los labios de Jacob tocan los suyos por primera vez.

Más adelante, superado ese obstáculo tan sencillo, Nahuel se deja llevar y abraza con fuerza este amor que parece de adolescentes. Él y Jacob hablan durante horas y se tocan entre palabras afectuosas o un silencio mitad cómodo y mitad emocionante. Resulta chocante la rapidez con la que se encariñan. La rapidez con la que se _enamoran_ , pero se siente correcto y esta sensación permanece viva por el resto de la eternidad en el centro de sus pechos.

(Permanece viva incluso cuando Jacob duerme en contra de su voluntad dentro de un abismo varias décadas en el futuro. No puede ver. No puede hablar. No puede moverse. No puede hacer nada de eso, pero sí sentir).

* * *

Estar con Nahuel trae consigo consecuencias.

No es sorprendente.

Las trae como todo en el mundo lo hace.

Una de las primeras consecuencias a las que Jacob se tiene que enfrentar es el enojo de Abaddon. Sus brazos posesivos apretándose alrededor de su cuerpo queriendo borrar la esencia de Nahuel más de lo que nunca ha querido borrar la de Alistair. Apretando, apretando, _apretando_ , hasta que Jacob tiene dificultades con su reflejo involuntario de respiración. E incluso en el momento es que la molestia comienza a propagarse, Abaddon no hace más que seguir apretando. Está tan centrado en su dolor, en sus celos irracionales, que no escucha la voz de Jacob o la de Balan diciéndole que se detenga.

Abaddon aprieta y aprieta hasta que el don de Jacob lo aleja en contra de su voluntad, y entonces, agotado por la intensidad de sus emociones egoístas, sólo murmura que no es culpa suya.

Nunca lo es.

* * *

La primera vez que Alistair le pregunta sobre Nahuel resulta ser también la última.

Jacob se engaña a sí mismo durante siglos diciendo que es porque Alistair comprende las dimensiones de su amor. Esto, por supuesto, no es así. Alistair lo ama, de eso no hay duda, pero el amor de ese hombre es realmente retorcido sin importar por dónde se le mire. Alistair lo trajo de vuelta a la vida porque no se quiso perder de su belleza atormentada, porque se convenció de tener algún tipo de derecho sobre Jacob al encontrarlo moribundo bajo las garras de Edward, porque quedó fascinado por un niño demasiado inocente y demasiado débil para resistirse a su fuerza sobrenatural.

En el exterior Alistair es perfecto. Bajo sus capas más brillantes y pulidas, enterrado un poco más profundo que los deseos que raramente se permite manifestar, se encuentra un ser dispuesto a barbaridades. Alistair, si Jacob comenzara a manipularlo, podría ser un arma poderosa. Su protector incondicional que no pediría otra cosa si no el amor que Jacob ya siente. El soldado que daría su vida por él y por nada más que él.

Hoy, mientras se permite razonar sin obstáculos sentimentales, Jacob sabe que el futuro depara tristezas y sacrificios para ellos dos. Es imposible que el amor que se tienen los conduzca a un final tranquilo. Existe una gran posibilidad de que ni siquiera puedan verse cuando la Muerte decida llevárselos; porque lo hará, siempre lo hace, la Muerte es inescapable.

—Alistair —Jacob murmura con la mirada fija en los bordes irregulares de un libro que reposa en los estantes detrás de su amante. Desliza sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alistair lentamente. Este parsimonioso avance, viniendo de su dulce compañero, Alistair lo conecta a la sensualidad más arrebatadora. De ser mortal, el corazón le estaría latiendo tan rápido que dolería.

—¿Sí, Jacob? —cayendo en la dinámica usual, Alistair coloca sus manos en los hombros de Jacob y se recarga en él. Jacob, suave y dócil bajo su peso, se deja acomodar hasta que su mejilla es apoyada en el abdomen de Alistair. Su posición despierta hambres tremendamente culposas en Jacob.

—Tú y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, ¿no es cierto?

Alistair no vacila un solo instante.

—Por supuesto.

Jacob suspira.

Está cansado sin razón aparente.

—Entonces me habrías encontrado de una manera u otra.

—¿Uh?

—Me habrías encontrado, Alistair. Lo habrías hecho sin importar qué.

Tiene la corazonada de que es verdad.

—¿Y de dónde viene esa seguridad, si me permites saberlo?

Jacob suelta sus brazos de la cintura de su amante. Alistair se queja en voz baja, su disgusto por la separación rayando en lo cómico. Pero el factor de comicidad se pierde cuando Jacob se sienta en su regazo y maniobra para meterse entre sus piernas hasta arrodillarse y poder mirarlo desde abajo. Un Ángel Falso que pretende vulnerabilidad, que gusta de ir por ahí mostrándose débil cuando en realidad es el mismísimo Dios de la Destrucción. En el fondo, se percata Alistair, le teme al poder de Jacob. No por lo que pueda hacerle a él —porque lo suyo sería consensual, Alistair permitiría cualquier cosa que Jacob le pidiera—, sino por el daño que podría hacerse a sí mismo. Jacob es energía esperando por algo en lo que gastarse, por algo que dure lo suficiente como para mantenerlo lejos del peligro durante siglos y siglos y siglos. Alistair sabe de inmediato que él no durará mucho, ni de cerca lo suficiente, y el pensamiento lo aterroriza. ¿Quién será capaz de seguirle el paso a Jacob? ¿Quién o _qué_ tendrá lo necesario para lidiar con su asombrosa fuerza?

Jacob desliza sus manos por los muslos de Alistair, quien le sonríe y asiente con sus pulmones por completo vacíos. Le duele el pecho. Es extraño. Está tan triste de repente que, de poder llorar, ahora mismo estaría hundiéndose en sus propias lágrimas. No sabe cómo quitarse de encima este sentimiento, esta profunda preocupación por la criatura indefensa que tiene delante.

Jacob llegó a cambiarlo todo. Alistair lo adora por ello.

Lo adora y teme por él, porque quizá no habrá alguien que le siga el ritmo, sino alguien con las herramientas precisas para exterminarlo. Un ser tan fuerte y tan cruel contra el que Alistair no tendría oportunidad alguna. Tan cruel que sacrificaría la hermosa bondad en Jacob con tal de deshacerse de su progresiva maldad. Tan fuerte que le haría frente a su dulce niño sin echarse hacia atrás al primer vistazo de su máximo poder.

Si existe una persona así, Alistair espera vivir para verla. Necesita estar ahí para Jacob sin importar lo inútil que resulte su presencia. Necesita estar ahí para hacer lo que esté en sus manos.

Así, sin que lo registre conscientemente, Jacob se las arregla para evadir una pregunta muy importante que Alistair, quizá a propósito, no vuelve a pronunciar nunca.

* * *

Jacob ha querido recodar detalles específicos de su vida mortal.

Siempre que lo hace, un dolor fantasma se apodera de su cabeza y le impide cumplir su cometido.

Luego de algunos días de dolor constante por sobre su cuello, se obliga a ignorar que quizá hayan cosas que ha olvidado.

* * *

Sucede que Ephraim es horriblemente desvergonzado y que le fascina jugar con Amún.

Jacob se rinde. Le permite a Ephraim hacer lo que quiera con el otro vampiro.

Y cuando Amún se va y todo lo que queda detrás es la sensación de _incorrecto_ , Jacob trata de alcanzar los bordes de sus antiguos sueños y ruega porque funcione. Ruega poder devolverse a sí mismo a la realidad. A una de las verdades más duras a las que ha tenido que enfrentarse.

La Mujer de Porcelana, Amadeo y Samanta son distintos a él. Otras personalidades. Experiencias que difieren con las suyas en cada pequeño detalle, que él recuerda y siente sólo cuando le parece adecuado. Personas que _fue_ y nunca volverá a ser.

Pero Ephraim...

Ephraim es su presente.

Él _es_ Ephraim.

Si la fragancia de Amún se ha aferrado tanto a su piel que resulta sofocante, la culpa le corresponde a Jacob.

Ephraim es su excusa.

Ephraim es su máscara que lo libera de las responsabilidades.

* * *

El peso de Alistair es un confort para Jacob luego de lo que sucede con Amún.

Alistair se percata del pésimo estado anímico de Jacob y lo primeo que hace al tenerlo de vuelta es tomarlo entre sus brazos con toda la fuerza que posee. Lo sostiene contra sí mientras su amado se derrumba y se encoge con una desesperación incomprensible.

* * *

Abaddon y Balan lo llaman en voz muy baja mientras Alistair lo sostiene.

Todo lo que consiguen es que a Jacob le duela aún más.

* * *

Edward pregunta por qué.

Jacob no puede creerlo.

¿Cómo se atreve?

Maldita sea... ¿cómo puede tan solo _ocurrírsele_?

Hay un sentimiento frío y denso instalado en la base de la garganta de Jacob. Dicho sentimiento empeora y empeora al darse la vuelta y mirar a Abaddon y Balan, quienes flanquean a Edward como acostumbran a hacerlo últimamente. La postura de los tres es rígida, forzada, y sus ojos están llenos de una ansiedad molesta. Como si tuvieran derecho a pedirle cualquier cosa. Como si Jacob no quisiera exterminarlos de una vez.

—¿Estás exigiéndome una respuesta?

Esa parte de sí que es puro instinto y violencia se retuerce con enojo ante la posibilidad de que ese sea el caso.

—No —la voz de Edward es plana, distante, y por alguna razón Jacob adora escucharlo así—. Te la pido.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntarías? Seguramente ya lo sabes, ¿o me equivoco? No creo equivocarme, si te soy sincero. Sabes todo de mí, ¿no es verdad?

Tristemente no es recíproco. Para Edward, Jacob es un libro abierto. Está expuesto y vulnerable frente a un hombre que podría destruirlo, el hombre al que su destino lo condujo con sádica maestría. Es impresionante cómo trabaja el universo. Y aunque le duele, Jacob no está seguro de que cambiaría a voluntad su vida. No con todo lo que ha conseguido. Ni siquiera su inocencia y juventud perdidas valen tanto como Alistair, Nahuel y Nessie.

 _Pero..._

Pero si pudiera romper su lazo con Edward, si supiera cómo o qué se necesita para lograrlo, Jacob lo haría sin dudar. No lo quiere. No lo necesita. _Nunca_ lo ha querido y _nunca_ lo ha necesitado. Es una carga indeseada que ha valido la pena, pero de la que ya está cansado.

Cansado de estar unidos.

Unidos y congelados en el tiempo gracias a ese vínculo.

—Dímelo —insiste Edward—. Quiero escuchar de tu boca por qué empezaste ese juego con Amún cuando sabes bien que es peligroso. Él es un antiguo y con dificultad se rendirá hasta que le des lo que quiere.

—Me quiere a mí —murmura Ephraim. Balan hace amago de acercarse y luce seguro de lo que quiere hacer durante sólo un segundo. Jacob quiere sonreírle a su debilidad, Ephraim quiere tomarla entre sus manos—. Amún va a obtenerme sólo si me mata primero.

No es algo que diga a la ligera.

Abaddon cierra sus ojos por un instante. Balan, para sorpresa de Ephraim, se acerca a su contraparte con las manos extendidas.

—Lo hará si es la única forma.

Ephraim sonríe.

—Que sea lo que tenga que ser —dice. Jacob siente su cuerpo entero congelándose ante las cosas atroces que eso implica—. A estas alturas deberías saber que no lo dejaré manipularme. El hombre no tiene nada contra mí, Edward, ¿así que qué es lo que podría hacerme si no conoce nada de lo que me importa?

—No lo subestimes —sus dientes apretados amortiguan el sonido de su voz—. Tú mismo le has mostrado qué es todo lo que te importa. Alistair, Renesmee-

—¿Sabes exactamente lo que quiere de mí?

Edward se toma un momento.

Luego de un par de contemplativos instantes, asiente

—¿Lo sabes y aún así crees que los lastimará? Antes de que se arriesgue a perder mi "confianza" yo ya me habré vuelto mucho más fuerte. Y Alistair… él es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse. Es más viejo. Amún no es ni de la mitad de su edad.

—Benjamín maneja de manera impresionante su don.

A Jacob se le escapa una risa seca que Ephraim alarga hasta sonar irónica y despectiva.

—Benjamín —dice lamiéndose los labios por el recuerdo de sus costumbres humanas—. Su lealtad no durará mucho.

—No lo asegures.

—Sin leer su mente puedo decirte que es cierto. Amún no lo ha lastimado nunca, pero Benjamín lo ha visto herir a otros. Comienza a despertar. Lo que le dije le dolió y no puedo estar más agradecido por ello. No hace falta mucho para que abra bien los ojos y que la verdad lo libere al fin.

No como él, a quien la verdad lo condena.

Pese a sus malas elecciones, Benjamín tiene suerte.

 _La tiene_ , asiente Abaddon. _¿Qué es lo que va a liberarte a ti, Jacob?_

—Leerte me ha mantenido ocupado —confiesa Edward a modo de excusa.

—Deja de hacerlo, entonces. No me leas. Ignórame. Sé de primera mano lo confuso que es, así que no comprendo por qué te quedas a presenciarlo

—No puedo dejar de hacerlo—dice y Jacob instantáneamente no quiere seguir escuchando—. Estás dentro de mi cabeza todo el tiempo desde hace años. Tus líneas de pensamiento ya las acepto como mías. Me rendí tratando de hacer oídos sordos desde el día en que comenzó. Tu voz ha sido siempre muy alta y clara como para simplemente ignorarla.

El impulso de gritar se arremolina en la punta de la lengua de Ephraim. Jacob no desea permitirse sentir. No sabe qué es lo que haría de caer en su abismo de viejas emociones.

—Respóndeme algo —demanda—. ¿Cuál es el punto de que me lo digas? No podemos resolverlo. Está fuera de nuestras manos. ¿Para qué lamentarse ahora?

—No estaba lamentándome. Te lo explicaba.

—Y no me interesa.

Entre ellos dos las mentiras y las verdades no tienen una división nítida.

Ambos se aprovechan de ello.

—Ya no, Edward —se alza de hombros—. Qué mal si te molesta, pero no me importa en lo absoluto. Arréglatelas solo. No es tan difícil, créeme.

Considera dejarlo ahí. Jacob, no obstante, es reacio a comportarse igual a como Edward hizo con él.

—Ya te lo dije, ¿no? —prueba con la condescendencia—. Voy a buscar una manera de romperlo. Espera a que descubra cómo y no tendrás que sentir lo que yo nunca más. Te liberaré. Nos liberaré. Sé paciente mientras tanto.

—Quiero comprenderlo.

A Ephraim se le pasa por la cabeza que gritar ya no le bastaría.

—¿Para qué?

—¿No te causa curiosidad saber por qué el lobo me eligió a mí?

—Por Nessie —una de las conclusiones a las que llegó siendo mortal resulta ser una buena respuesta actualmente—. Para que existiera. Y ya que la tengo, no me queda nada que hacer contigo. He alcanzado la meta que debía alcanzar. Cumplí mi cometido. No te debo nada.

—Nunca me debiste algo.

—Se sentía como si te debiera todo. El aire y el suelo. El sol y las estrellas.

Las palabras abandonan su boca antes de que se le ocurra detenerlas.

—Incluso mi vida —la presión en su cuello le humedece los ojos—. ¿Sabes?, el otro día no me respondiste. Mi última pregunta tuvo una respuesta distinta a las otras, pero no me asegura nada. Y dado que no te conozco, sería bueno que me dieras tus porqués.

Balan se encoge sobre sí mismo. Abaddon cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y le niega una mirada. Está bien. Jacob sabe lo que es la vergüenza.

 _Dile. ¡Dile, por dios santo!_ , ruega Balan, sus ojos usualmente brillantes perdidos en su pena y frustración. _Sólo dile. ¡Dile!_

—Tú mismo has creado un par de ideas al respecto. ¿Y si no te has equivocado?

—Eres un monstruo —el epíteto descompone la expresión de Edward. Su ser insensible se rompe un poco—. Eres malvado. Te gusta serlo. Fuiste terrible conmigo porque te daba algún tipo de satisfacción. Te pregunté y dijiste que no, pero podrías haber mentido. Lo haces con regularidad. Adoras la fragilidad ajena. Quisiste a Bella porque era una humana fácil de manejar y me mantuviste cerca porque mi amor por ti me volvió débil. Fuimos dos piezas perfectas de todo lo que disfrutas destruir.

Balan se tambalea en su lugar

 _Por favor_ , susurra, _dile. Dile. Por favor_.

—¿Entonces no me equivoqué?

 _¡Díselo!_

—No me escucharás si te lo digo.

—Estoy pidiéndote que me lo digas, Edward.

 _Díselo_.

—No me creerás.

—Y si no me lo dices ahora no habrá una próxima vez.

 _Díselo_.

—Me iré y si todo marcha bien no volverás a verme.

 _… díselo_.

—Si todo marcha bien, no habrá otra vida en la que nos encontremos.

 _… dilo…_.

La plegaria de Balan le estruja el pecho.

—Te amo.

Pero no es peor que esa respuesta.

Balan comienza a llorar en silencio. Las lágrimas parecen alcanzar su largo cabello de fuego y apagarlo un poco. Abaddon tiembla de pies a cabeza. Todavía sienten vergüenza. Tanta vergüenza. Es buena. Una liberadora humillación a los ojos de quien más aman. La purga por la que esperaron mucho tiempo.

En contra de las expectativas, Jacob es equitativo.

No lo dice en voz alta —es posible que no vuelva a hacerlo jamás—, pero asentir funciona.

Redención acaricia el rostro de Edward un segundo. Ha venido muy pronto. No es justo y Jacob se sostiene la nuca con indecisión.

—No cambia nada entre tú y yo —murmura Edward. La esperanza y el relamazo de redención ya no existen. Esto hace a Jacob dichoso y, a la vez, lo aflige.

—No —concuerda. Su cuerpo no puede sentir cansancio; su mente, al contrario, es propensa a todo tipo de mal. Su peor mal es que su amor lo hace débil frente al destinatario de su afecto. Y pese a que lo odia, Jacob no es malicioso al decir:— Pero podríamos cambiarlo. Lentamente.

Nadie está seguro de la realidad y del paso del tiempo. Jacob cree que transcurrieron siglos antes de que la transformación se completara. Siglos de empatizar con terceras personas y desaparecer dentro de la tempestad de sus emociones. Siglos de observar vidas que, de algún modo, vive en carne propia desde que despertó.

Y si nadie está seguro de cuánto tiempo ha sido, quizá es un buen momento para disponerse a sanar. Antes pensó que necesitaría décadas de soledad e introspección. Escuchando a Edward se percata de que no necesita tanto.

Sólo hace falta la verdad.

—No te quedes callado.

Sus interacciones pasadas se limitan a rudeza y desgana. Ninguno estaba listo para ver al otro a los ojos. No después de la muerte y la resurrección que le arrancó tanto a Jacob. Y de pronto le causa curiosidad, una profunda y lamentable curiosidad que se siente como ironía dentro de su pecho.

¿Qué es lo que Edward sufrió mientras las cosas se daban? ¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo si lo ama? Y, mejor aún: ¿no es increíble que Jacob le crea sus dos palabras malditas? ¿No es increíble que sólo el llanto de Balan y la angustia de Abaddon los hayan traído aquí, al punto de inflexión por el que ambos estaban muriendo?

—Dime lo que tengas que decir en el momento en que se te ocurra.

Quizá sea otro error fatal.

Quizá sea una de las tácticas en el extenso repertorio de Edward para amarrarlo una vez más. Esa correa y esos vendajes estuvieron puestos en él durante años. Deshacerse de ellos no podía ser tan ridículamente sencillo.

La convicción de Balan cuando le dijo sobre su _necesidad de ser herido_ es un recuerdo fresco, especialmente puro en los extremos más cercanos de su mente. En aquel entonces lo negó. Hoy no encuentra la antigua determinación dentro de sí. Hay huecos con signos de interrogación por todas partes, cavidades a la espera de ser colmadas por todo aquello que le hace falta recordar de las demás personas. No está loco, eso lo puede asegurar, pero tampoco afirma que está del todo cuerdo. Algunas cosas no tienen sentido. La mayoría de las cosas que "recuerda" serían impensables de no ser por la daga de Bartolomé y su reacción ante las memorias de la vida de Samanta.

Y si se lo está tragado la locura sin que se dé cuenta, espera arrastrar a Edward consigo.

* * *

Amar es natural en los de su clase, Jacob se percata.

Es más fácil que siendo mortal. La belleza brilla en cada esquina cuando tienes una vista privilegiada. Animales y vegetación muerta pueden ser asombrosamente interesantes bajo la luz y la perspectiva correctas. Y, con el tiempo suficiente, pueden llegarse a amar hasta a las criaturas que más aterrorizan a los humanos. Las grandes tarántulas con su pieles gruesas y ojos múltiples. Esas brillantes serpientes de lengua viperina y órganos ocultos.

Amar es sencillo.

Quedar atrapado por una textura o color específico pasa continuamente.

Jacob adora las ligeras ondulaciones del cabello rubio platino de Alistair, esos hilos reflejantes que huelen a invierno y se sienten como seda entre sus dedos. Todo de Alistair tiene su encanto. Los largos miembros y la mirada carmesí, esos labios rellenos y sangrantes debajo de las colinas delicadas que son sus pómulos. Su voz cruda acariciando la piel sensible de Jacob, besándola y dejando marcas de deseo por doquier. Diciéndole que haga cosas que no podrían ocurrírsele por cuenta propia. Soltando sonidos de éxtasis mientras él permanece arrodillado y a la espera de su alimento. Arrodillado por voluntad. Cómodo entre las piernas del otro, mirando hacia arriba en lugar de encontrarse con los ojos de Alistair a la misma altura que los suyos.

Alistair lo trata muy bien.

De vez en cuando, sintiendo esas manos fuertes mesando su cabello, Jacob imagina que el trato dulce nunca tuvo cabida en su relación.

Se imagina siendo tomado bruscamente. El dolor como placer y el placer como dolor.

Se imagina con las manos de Alistair rodeando su cuello. Apretando. Apretando de un modo que terminaría con la vida de un mortal. Apretando, apretando, _apretando_.

Se imagina un par de colmillos enterrados en la piel que cubra una arteria. Hundidos en carne blanda y jugosa para dejarla seca. Para dejarla maltratada y dolorida.

Se imagina a Alistair ordenando y no pidiendo.

Se imagina todo eso y más a lo largo del día.

Se lo imagina y termina hambriento.

* * *

Nahuel se convierte en un espectador involuntario.

Un día se siente inclinado a buscar a Jacob y lo encuentra entre los brazos de Alistair, su compañero por elección y amante por devoción. Son un par extraño y Nahuel se queda a escuchar y ver lo que se le permita; _todo, todo_ se le permite gracias a Jacob. El dulce amor de Nahuel por Jacob es el reflejo del de Alistair. El reflejo de un mundo a la inversa. Este hombre no puede contenerse. No _sabe_ ni _quiere_ contenerse, y Nahuel, aunque no comparte su sed, cree tenerle algún nivel de comprensión. Cree que conoce el poder de su sentir, que conoce su desesperante necesidad de sentirse cerca de la persona a la que ama más que a sí mismo. Pero Nahuel no sabe nada y Alistair intentaría demostrárselo si no fuera una causa completamente perdida. Lo intentaría si pudiera lograrlo sin tener que soltar a Jacob.

Jacob, que tanto disfruta debajo de sus dedos.

Jacob, que con tanta lascivia se aferra a los diminutos retazos de su control cuarteado. Su angustia sabe a vida en los labios de Alistair. Cada vez que Jacob gime y cierra sus manos sobre alguna parte de cuerpo de Alistair, éste levanta su cabeza y mira de soslayo a Nahuel, quien no se ha movido del marco de la puerta desde hace varios minutos. Todo lo que quiere decirle se ve reducido a su propia expresión de placer, al gemido gutural que brota de lo profundo de su garganta cuando Jacob sucumbe, muerde su cuello y bebe de él con total abandono. Es fantástico. Esta sensación de cercanía no se compara a nada que haya sentido en el pasado, y se debe a Jacob. Siempre él. Oh, _siempre, siempre_.

Segundos después, Jacob hace su camino hacia Nahuel dejando a Alistair solo en la cama. Y es verdad. No hay celos. No los hay cuando los brazos de Nahuel se enredan alrededor de Jacob ni cuando las manos de éste se alzan para tomar el rostro del otro y poder besarlo. Alistair mira desde su lugar y hasta se permite disfrutar del aura erótica que los rodea. Jacob con sangre en las comisuras de su boca, portando aquella gloriosa desnudez sin rastro de vergüenza, curvando su cuerpo bendito para acoplarse a Nahuel, distrayéndolo con sus labios engañosos para desatarle el cabello y comenzar a dirigirlo hasta la cama. Ahí, justo a un lado de Alistair, Nahuel se distancia de su yo encantado con la pureza de lo platónico y siente y disfruta y toma lo que Jacob ofrece con su bella sonrisa. Es precioso. Las palabras no le alcanzan a Alistair para describirlo. Se sienten cortas. Insuficientes. Inútiles, porque no importa cuánto se esfuerce, jamás va a poder encontrar un término adecuado para Jacob ni para lo que siente por él.

No le parece un gran problema.

Es más bien como una pequeña frustración.

* * *

La madrugada es el momento favorito de Jacob por sobre cualquier otro.

Nahuel lo aprende tras esa primera vez con Alistair mirándolos y se encuentra disfrutando ver los ojos de Jacob llenos de infantil emoción. Apenas vistiendo el par de pantalones que Alistair insiste en que se ponga, Jacob sale de la cabaña (propiedad legal de Emmett y Rosalie, se entera Nahuel después) y se hace un camino zigzagueante por el bosque hasta la cima de una de las montañas de Olympic. Nahuel espera ver la reacción de Alistair, quien no se apura en vestirse, antes de seguir a Jacob.

Es una noche especialmente fría.

Jacob simplemente se queda de pie en el punto más alto que puede y mira hacia la luna.

Alistair le dice que la soledad es algo que Jacob necesita de vez en cuando y Nahuel se toma un par de minutos antes de aceptarlo y dar la vuelta junto a Alistair.

—Espero que tú logres entenderlo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tú —lo señala Alistair—. Espero que logres entender a Jacob. Va a necesitarte.

—¿Lo hará?

—Definitivamente —con una mano desganada, Alistair se quita el cabello de la cara y compone una sonrisa débil que a Nahuel le provoca un dolor inesperado—. Ahora —sonríe—, ¿por qué no me dejas probar algo de lo que acabo de verte hacer con mi amado Jacob?

* * *

Huilen mira a la distancia.

Eso es todo lo que hace.

Por otro lado, lo que piensa podría hacer aflorar la locura escondida en el más cuerdo de los vampiros. Su mente está colmada a rebosar de cosas verdaderamente horribles. Ha visto demasiado. Ha creído y esperado y deseado más de lo que cualquiera debería.

Nahuel la adora.

Un día, se prometió hace tiempo, va a liberarla del infierno que es esta Tierra.

Tan hermosa, tan irremplazable Tierra que hace mucho tendría que haber sido purgada.

* * *

Los días de tensa calma son los peores.

Alice es una constante molesta alrededor de Jacob, un recordatorio de la inevitabilidad de la conversación que tienen pendiente. Y Jacob trata de soportarlo, pero a veces la mirada turbia y titubeante de Alice amenaza con sacar a flote lo peor de él. Su violencia encapsulada en sinvergüencería. Su estoicidad fruto del cansancio. Jacob quisiera no tener estos deseos insanos. Este impulso enloquecedor de lastimarla. De _matarla_. Porque eso es lo que quiere. Matar a Alice. Matar a Isabella. Matar a Irina. Volver en el tiempo y deshacerse de ellas antes de que causen todo el mal al que tienen que enfrentarse ahora. Ir al pasado para decirle a su yo más joven que esos diez malditos dólares no valen la pena en lo absoluto. Dar un enorme paso hacia el futuro para pedirle perdón a Nessie por lo egoístas que pueden ser sus decisiones.

Mientras planean sus movimientos con cuidado, Jacob procura mantenerse dentro del agarre de Alistair y quedarse ahí hasta que la conversación acabe. No le importa la presión ligeramente incómoda en su cabeza. No le importa el gélido vibrar de Jasper. No le importan los ojos azules que lo observan desde la esquina de la habitación con un anhelo desesperanzado. Se concentra únicamente en hacer el plan y en el confort que viene con la sola presencia de Alistair a su alrededor.

No le importa la vacilación de Alice.

No le importa la angustia de Eleazar.

No le importa el amor de Edward.

 _No me importas._

 _Estás mintiendo._

 _No me importas._

 _Créelo tú primero._

 _No me importas._

 _Demuéstratelo a ti mismo._

 _No me importas._

Y sigue.

Y sigue.

Y sigue.

* * *

Nahuel ha espiado a los Vulturi desde hace medio siglo.

Esa es una de las primeras cosas que le confiesa a Jacob luego de conocerse.

Resulta ser una pieza de vital importancia para lo que pretenden hacer.

Sin darse cuenta, a un ritmo que cae perfecto en el flujo natural de las cosas, Jacob empieza a formar verdaderas alianzas con los Denali, las Amazonas y los Cullen.

Ya es un igual.

Ya puede interferir y mantenerse de pie.

* * *

Tanya y Kate aún desean mostrarle a Jacob.

Él no puede resistirse.

Ni Alistair.

Ni Nahuel.

* * *

Es algo altamente sensorial.

Jacob siente y siente y _siente_.

Tiene las manos atadas en la espalda. Sus labios rozan el cabello de Nahuel, pero todo lo que puede ver es el rostro de Alistair, su sonrisa sangrienta, sus ojos ardientes con éxtasis. Sólo Alistair. Alistair. Alistar. Alistair.

 _Por favor. Por favor. Por favor._

Pero su amante no hace nada para aliviar la fiebre. Sonríe y es hermoso y Jacob quiere seguir viéndolo el resto de la eternidad, pero no hace _nada más._ Es terrible. Jacob necesita aire y Alistair está empujándolo hacia abajo en el agua. Necesita sangre y está ofreciéndosela a alguien más.

—Alistair...

Por fin, Jacob consigue una reacción. Un cambio en esa sonrisa sangrienta. Un quiebre que no podría pasar desapercibido. Durante un instante, piensa que Alistair está a punto de volverse violento y territorial frente a Nahuel y las Denali; tan sucias, tan desvergonzadas acariciándose la una a la otra apenas a unos centímetros de ellos tres. Piensa que Alistair ve a través de él, de sus brazos apretando el cuerpo de Nahuel, de su boca cerrada con fuerza, y que actuará en pro de su bienestar. Piensa que Alistair ve su miedo, pero se equivoca.

Los que se percatan de que está aterrorizado son Abaddon y Balan, y ellos no pueden ayudarle.

* * *

Dejémoslo claro: no es miedo.

Es pánico.

Un pavor que lo carcome desde el centro de su ser.

Un pavor que siente crepitando a través de sus huesos.

Un pavor que alcanza su garganta y le impide gritar.

* * *

Las Denali se van. Nahuel lo suelta. Alistair le sonríe.

Todo sería magnifico si no fuese porque Jacob está paralizado. Su cuerpo es perfecto y no puede traicionarlo con temblores involuntarios, así que sus dos acompañantes interpretan la quietud como un momento de silencio contemplativo.

Todo es ideal en el exterior.

Por dentro, Jacob lidia con aquella enorme confusión que lo mantuvo al borde del derrumbe cuando era humano. Ahora, sin embargo, le es imposible ir a dormir y olvidar por unas cuantas horas. No hay descanso, sólo miedo y un bucle eterno de _¿por qué?_

Su deseo por obtener la respuesta, sin embargo, queda relegada cuando un par de ojos ámbar llegan a rogarle comprensión con sus mil y un tonos. Son tiernos, pero su belleza es difícil de aceptar cuando las revelaciones pesan lo que pesa el recuerdo de su vida mortal.

Sinceramente...

 _Sinceramente, ¿cuánto más hace falta?_

Su muerte ya no lo ha visitado desde la noche en que la rechazó por Balan y Abaddon.

Si pudiera verla de nuevo, Jacob supone que se reservaría cualquier comentario porque no querría hacerlo llorar con un rotundo y agrio "demasiado".

* * *

Esos ojos tiernos que le suplican son los de Alice.

Ella, quien dice que lo lamenta.

Profundamente.

Lo dice la primera vez que se encuentran solos luego de que ella desapareciera y Jacob es incapaz de considerar perdonarla. Su odio contra Alice es irracional, así como lo es su amor por Edward. Pero irracional e inconstante no quita que sea verdadero.

La odia desde la base de su corazón hasta los puntos más altos que ha tocado con su alma. La odia desde que detectó su aroma alrededor de Bella hasta el día de hoy cuando luce arrepentida. La odia por esas sonrisas conciliadoras y el traje de gala que le dio para asistir a la boda de Edward y Bella.

—Deja de disculparte —gruñe—. No tienes responsabilidades conmigo.

—Fue mi culpa.

¿Cómo podría ser culpa de Alice este problema de dimensiones inconcebibles? Está más allá del poder de los más antiguos. Más allá del intelecto de los más hábiles. Más allá de la paciencia de los más virtuosos.

—Tus alucinaciones —comienza Alice—. Te he visto teniéndolas. Te vi contra esa roca, abrazándote a ti mismo y con una expresión de pánico.

—No sufro alucinaciones.

Ephraim se ríe.

No está mintiendo.

No son alucinaciones, sino recuerdos. Confiar en que lo son es poco prudente. Su alma, sin embargo, le da el coraje para continuar aceptando cada una de esas historias que de vez en cuando lo hacen entrar en trance.

Alice dice haber visto eso.

Una alarma se enciende debajo de sus costillas.

Se parece a un mal presentimiento.

—¿Cuándo lo viste?

Tomada por sorpresa, el rostro de Alice pasa a través de varias emociones antes de responderle a Jacob. Aturdimiento. Optimismo. Firmeza. Dolor.

—Lo lamento tanto —murmura y su voz se corta entre las tres agonizantes palabras. Ese rostro de hada pierde su luz.

—¿Hace cuánto me viste de ese modo? —demanda. Ella elude sus ojos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tuviste esa visión? —alza el volumen de su voz y Alice exhala otro _lo siento_ seguido de:

—Dos años.

Un minuto de estupefacción le da a Jasper el tiempo suficiente para interceptar la avalancha de emociones en la que Jacob se convierte. Lo encierra en un abrazo por la espalda y lucha por contener las emociones dentro de su cuerpo y el de Jacob. Si acaso la fuerza enigmática dentro del neófito sale durante un instante de total pérdida de control, los daños no se limitarían a una pared colapsada.

Alice toma las manos de Jacob entre las suyas. No hay respuesta. Ni siquiera la repulsión por la que estuvo esperando. Y duele. Duele saber que esto lo ha afectado del peor modo posible. El Silencio. Alice lo conoce porque ella misma lidió con él hace décadas. Fue afortunada de tener un don que la hiciera despertar. Pero, como es costumbre, Silencio se hace camino entre los sentimientos que le convienen y domina, si bien no para siempre, en determinadas ocasiones. Ahora tiene a Jacob bajo su abominable efecto y sabrán los cielos cuándo piensa dejarlo ir.

La parte más funesta es que Alice no ha terminado su confesión.

En medio del agarre de Jasper, Jacob tiene la mirada perdida y el cuerpo, inerte. Sus ojos en constante cambio pierden algo de su blando resplandor. Son de un azul que Alice sólo encuentra en las noches sin estrellas. Azules como las profundidades del mar a las que Jasper se aventuró en sus años más difusos.

—No es todo —murmura Jacob sin mirar a Alice o Jasper—. Y tampoco es lo peor, ¿cierto?

Anonadada, Alice sostiene sus manos con mucha más fuerza y lo observa cual estuviese frente a una imposibilidad acudiendo a la vida. Con una inaudita falta de emoción en su preciosa cara, Jacob cierra los ojos para deshacerse de la humedad que se acumuló en los bordes de sus párpados.

—¿Acaso no has aprendido nada? —dice a Alice en un tono dulzón, mas no afectuoso. Jasper reconoce los trazos agrios de la voz de Ephraim deslizándose por la piel de su espalda, subiendo para tocarle la nuca con un par de dedos tibios e incitantes. Ephraim es manifiestamente seductor—. ¿Ni un poco, Alice? Qué burla.

—¿A qué te refieres, Jacob?

Una carcajada inapetente brota de los labios de Jacob.

—Alice —por una milésima de segundo su voz suena llorosa—, siempre puede ser peor. Sin importar que parezca lo más bajo, _siempre_ puedes caer más —la humedad roza las comisuras de sus ojos—. Dime, ¿por qué nadie aprende nada? —ríe—. Pero vamos, dímelo de una vez. Es el momento ideal. No habrá otro como este en un largo, largo tiempo.

Alice titubea. Jasper no puede proveerle coraje teniendo a una bola de fuego entre los brazos, no si quiere salir con el menor número de quemaduras graves tras la férrea batalla que está teniendo con Jacob.

Y es verdad.

Se siente como un receptáculo de mil reacciones distintas, amontonadas como no deberían estarlo nunca y en ningún lugar.

Una caja muy pequeña.

Jasper se disculpa con Alice regalándole una sonrisa que intenta ser conciliadora y ella, impulsada por un repentino golpe de adrenalina, pronuncia su confesión.

—Vi morir a tu madre catorce años antes de que sucediera.

La respiración de Jacob se detiene.

—Sarah no murió en un accidente.

El cosquilleo causado por el cuerpo de Jacob le hace daño a Jasper.

—Fue asesinada.

Entonces, tal como aquella vez con la pared, el don de Jacob se dispara.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Luego de este capítulo sólo quedan dos más. Sólo avisando.

¡Gracias por las lecturas! :)

Nos leemos.


	5. Next Step

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por entrar a leer, es algo que se aprecia mucho.

Quiero recordarles que el fanfic cuenta con una lista de reproducción cuyo link pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

Espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

 **[+]**

 **Capítulo** **5: Next Step.** **  
**

 **[+]**

* * *

Jacob permanece en medio de los brazos de Jasper durante horas. Ninguno de los dos dice mucho, sólo se sostienen el uno al otro y esperan a que el ambiente deje de sentirse tenso y pesado. Jasper hace pasar sus dedos entre el cabello de Jacob suavemente, lo besa en la frente, en las sienes, en las mejillas, le susurra sus bellas promesas junto al oído, lo abraza con más fuerza cada vez que Jacob comienza a sentirse fuera de control, ciego con la rabia más pura de la que es capaz, con hambre de encontrar a los responsables de la muerte de Sarah y hacerlos sufrir del peor modo que puede imaginarse.

—¿Quieres caer en eso? —pregunta Jasper—. ¿De verdad lo harías de tenerlos frente a ti?

—Definitivamente.

Él ya es un asesino.

Laurent.

Los neófitos en la primera batalla.

Jacob ha matado y no siente remordimiento alguno.

¿Qué tan horrible es eso? Quizá demasiado, pero no le importa en lo más mínimo.

—Creo que será más difícil para nosotros que para ti —Jasper murmura contra su cabello, la caricia de sus dedos volviéndose ausente y distraída conforme habla—. A ti no parece que vaya a molestarte en lo absoluto. Matar a quienes asesinaron a Sarah, quiero decir. En lo que a mí respecta, será complicado. Mi aprecio por ti ha escalado a un nivel en el que me cuesta dejar de sentir las emociones violentas que tienes dentro; es... desagradable, incómodo incluso. Alistair no es un caso tan distinto, aunque él prefiere mirar hacia otro lado y hacer como que eres una perfección angelical. Es casi un devoto. ¿No te resulta eso arriesgado? Has pensado en lo que podrías hacerle gracias a eso, pero también en cómo su amor podría volverse contra ti o contra él mismo.

—No le haré nada —Jacob desliza sus manos por los costados de Jasper hasta que éste suspira por lo bajo. Y ahí está. Su reprimido deseo. Alistar es un devoto, sí, pero uno blasfemo; adueñándose de su dios con manos y dientes, haciéndolo arrodillarse para que lo complazca con su boca, tomándolo en cuanto su delirante cariño lo embriaga de sed y necesidad. Jasper, por otro lado, es un devoto que se esfuerza por no pecar, que lucha día a día por mantener su amor en un plano platónico. Aquel beso el día en que despertó es todo lo que Jacob ha conseguido de él—. No podría hacerle nada ahora. Lo quiero demasiado. Aún me duele la idea de lastimarlo aunque sé que puedo.

 _Aunque sé que quiero._

—Pero eventualmente terminarás haciéndolo, Jacob.

—¿Estás convencido de eso?

—Apostaría mi vida a favor de ello —. Es un sentimiento extraño. Que Jasper lo crea capaz de lastimar de un modo tan horrible a Alistair. Al hombre que ha amado más de lo que nunca pensó que podría—. Se siente como nuestro destino, ¿sabes? Te protegeré hasta que no pueda hacerlo más y tú acabarás con nosotros. Eres nuestra perdición. Nuestro amor y condena.

Ephraim quiere reírse. Jacob atrapa aquella risa justo en la punta de su lengua.

—¿Eso es lo que ha visto Alice en nuestro futuro? ¿Que destruiré a quienes amo y que estará fuera de mi control evitarlo? —Jacob apoya su frente en el hombro de Jasper y aprieta aún más su agarre alrededor de él. Hace algunos días que no se permitía esto y no sabe por qué. Si Jasper es El Mensajero y Jacob lo ha querido desde hace tantos años, ¿por qué se ha estado alejando de él? ¿Por qué querría alejarse de él cuando Jasper es el que le ha dado tranquilidad desde hace tanto tiempo?

Y entonces recuerda.

Recuerda que hay cosas que quizá ha olvidado.

—¿Hay cosas de las que me he olvidado? —pregunta de repente, sin pensarlo mucho. Es una duda legítima que Alistair no puede responderle, que no le preguntaría jamás a Edward. Sólo Jasper—. A veces creo que he olvidado ciertas cosas de mi vida mortal, pero no puedo ni siquiera decir qué clase de cosas.

—Nosotros los vampiros solemos olvidar nuestra vida mortal porque generalmente los recuerdos son demasiado burdos. Incluso hay cosas que las mentes mortales inventan o modifican y que terminan siendo eliminadas durante la transformación por ser demasiado débiles, demasiado inútiles. Yo no recuerdo a mi familia en lo absoluto, y ya que no los busqué luego de que me convirtieran, ahora me es imposible saber cómo eran. Si yo olvidé a mis padres y hermanos, que no te sorprenda que no puedas acordarte de cosas más pequeñas que eso.

—Hay cosas que quisiera no recordar.

Sí.

Jasper lo sabe.

—Las borraría por ti de poder hacerlo, te lo juro.

—No lo dudo —Jacob respira profundo. Jasper huele fresco de alguna manera. Quizá se ha alimentado recientemente—. Nunca bebiste de mí. No me parece que siquiera te apetezca hacerlo. Yo, por otro lado, he querido beber de ti desde que desperté. Dijiste me lo permitirías después. ¿Ya es "después"?

La risa de Jasper vibra debajo de su mejilla. Jacob cierra los ojos y acerca más su nariz a la piel del otro. Es un aroma especial el de Jasper; apetitoso, sí, mas no del modo que lo son Alistair o Nahuel. La sangre de Alistair acostumbra a confundir los sentidos de Jacob por ser una mezcla de la de varios humanos, por saber a la vida que sus instintos le ruegan que arrebate de tajo a cualquier inocente mortal. La de Nahuel, al contrario, es un placer que no se ha dejado disfrutar todavía. Su corazón palpitante, sin embargo, pone a Jacob al borde de las hambres que se odiaría por saciar. Incluso si su mordida no mata a Nahuel como mataría a un humano, Jacob sentiría que se ha alimentado de uno, y eso es algo de lo que espera nunca querer pecar. Pero Jasper... el aroma de Jasper, de su sangre, es una maravilla que lo excita y tranquiliza al mismo tiempo. Jacob está seguro de que con Jasper no habría aquella confusión que hay con Alistair o la culpabilidad que lo golpearía de alimentarse de Nahuel. Con Jasper, por más que Jacob le dé vueltas al asunto, no podría haber nada que se sienta incorrecto o inapropiado. Con él, tópicos como el que acaban de tratar vienen naturalmente y fluyen con calma. Nahuel le da una sensación parecida mientras conversan, pero Jasper ha estado presente desde que todo inicio. A la distancia, sin querer invadir, pero _siempre ahí_. Nahuel no se le compara ni por asomo. Alistair apenas y puede soñar con empezar a parecérsele.

—Eres de lo mejor que nunca me ha sucedido, Jasper —murmura Jacob contra el cuello ajeno. De pronto está tan contento que le sorprende—. Gracias por haberme ayudado. Y no digas que no hay necesidad de agradecimientos, sólo acéptalo y ya, ¿está bien?

—Está bien —dice Jasper de inmediato, sonriendo, sosteniendo a Jacob tan cerca de sí que éste lo percibe en el centro de sus huesos.

Y Jacob no sabe por qué, pero toda esta situación es extraña. Se siente así.

(En el futuro —dentro de tanto, _tanto tiempo_ —, Jacob mirará hacia atrás y se dará cuenta de por qué este momento en específico le resultó chocante. Por ahora, mientras cree que podría quedarse dormido junto a Jasper, lo deja pasar al igual que deja pasar todo lo que posiblemente olvidó).

* * *

El hambre.

Tan poderosa.

Tan necesaria.

La corona de fuego de Edward emite llamas azules y blancas que se mueven al danzante ritmo del plasma de las estrellas. Parsimonioso. Delicado cual cuello de cisne. Y esos ojos, negros como la base del abismo, adoptan el brillo relampagueante de los de Jacob. Colores eléctricos explotando en la oscuridad absoluta. Galaxias que mueren en su propio, minúsculo Big Bang intrascendente.

Jacob es sostenido por Abaddon y Balan, quienes le besan el cuello y muestran por primera vez ese filoso par de colmillos que poseen. Lo hacen porque están muy cerca del límite y ya no pueden evitarlo. No hay cosa que puedan hacer para ocultar el apetito que sienten por la sangre de Jacob. Un apetito que estuvo satisfecho con las peticiones, pero que ahora ha crecido hasta casi hundirlos en la locura.

Tienen hambre.

Tanta hambre.

Jacob se rehúsa a exponer su cuello y permitirles beber de él.

Ni siquiera considera que sufren.

Ni siquiera le importa si sufren.

Ellos le han hecho cosas terribles y Jacob no tiene cabeza para la misericordia el día de hoy cuando aún se siente herido por las revelaciones de Alice. Siente cicatrices inexistentes abriéndose en su pecho. Siente esas garras invisibles atravesando su piel pese a que ya no es posible que lo alcancen; ya no es posible que lo lastimen como solían hacerlo. Ya no, porque fue suficiente. Ahora Jacob es fuerte. Ahora tiene un poder que nunca se pudo haber imaginado y que usa para protegerse cuando los brazos de Abaddon y Balan lo quieren atrapar. Cuando quieren someterlo a viejas reglas. Cuando quieren pecar y adueñarse de un dios que, sin importar las circunstancias, no ha lastimado a nadie desde su despertar. No lo ha hecho incluso aunque _quiere_ , aunque _lo necesita_.

Isabella sigue siendo una estatua porque Jacob así lo ha decidido.

Es tan simple como eso, porque si fuese de otra manera, la mujer ahora estaría hecha cenizas y no habría manera de demostrar que alguna vez existió. Jacob podría haberla matado hace días y días, pero le parece mejor no hacerlo. Sería problemático, inconveniente pese a lo placentero. Si Isabella muere ahora, ¿cómo va Jacob a deshacerse de Edward? ¿Cómo lo va a mantener lejos? Si bien no la ama —posiblemente nunca lo hizo, igual ella hacia él—, Isabella siempre se las ha arreglado para arrastrarlo consigo. Es una cualidad fantástica que Jacob es afortunado de no poseer, una increíble cualidad que Jacob va a aprovechar, porque lo que más necesita ahora es alejarse de Edward. Ha gastado demasiado de su tiempo junto a este hombre; _a los pies de este hombre_. Está cansado. Tiene derecho a estarlo. Está harto. Está tan ansioso por tener ninguna cosa de la que preocuparse que a veces se olvida de que necesita hacer un millar de cosas de entre las cuales asegurar el bien de Renesmee es la prioridad número uno. Si logra hacer eso, Jacob será libre de irse. Podrá dejarla. Podrá concentrarse en algo más, en alguien más.

Abaddon tiene sus labios cerrados sobre la piel de Jacob, en su hombro, cerca de su clavícula expuesta por la ropa que decidió vestir. Balan está arrodillado, su frente recargada contra los muslos de Jacob mientras murmura algo que se oye como una súplica pero que podría tratarse de cualquier otra cosa. Balan es realmente impredecible, el que habla sin meditar, el que actúa sin que le importe lo que Jacob vea en sus acciones, sin que le asuste que descubran la vulnerabilidad que se esconde en sus ojos asesinos, en sus manos proclives a la violencia. Jacob lo adora por esto: la falta de vergüenza por sus propias debilidades. Es un rasgo que le resulta conmovedor, especial, digno de reconocimiento. Jacob nunca ha tenido el valor —el tiempo, la fuerza, las ganas— suficientes para ser como ellos. Si los tuviera, se habría revelado contra Edward antes de que el cariño de Alistair se lo permitiese. Habría luchado y gritado por liberarse de sus manos venenosas incluso siendo un mortal. Habría sido feliz y seguiría teniendo un corazón vivo, un cuerpo cálido, una piel delicada.

Seguiría siendo humano.

Seguiría siendo un lobo.

Podría envejecer y morir y alcanzar a Sarah.

Entre mucho más, Edward también le quitó eso. La posibilidad de volver a ver a su madre en un sitio que seguramente no existe, pero que sería maravilloso visitar. Un cielo. Un paraíso.

Jacob se pregunta si hay un dios que los mira a todos desde las alturas. Intenta imaginarlo y se da cuenta de que no puede. No cree en ello. No tiene esperanza en que exista alguien que escriba destinos y alivie penas. No es capaz de imaginar a un ser tan poderoso y magnífico, tan bueno, tan amoroso, tan amable. En verdad que no puede. Lo que ha visto en su vida le ha quitado su fe del mismo modo que Edward le arrancó el corazón.

Su corazón…

¿Qué habrá hecho Edward con él? ¿En dónde lo tendrá? ¿Es que lo conserva en algún sitio o lo tiró nada más cayó en sus manos?

Porque si Edward fue sincero y es cierto que lo ama, su amor es lo más tenebroso que Jacob ha conocido nunca. Es horrible desde sus raíces. Es algo que debería ser destruido. Algo a lo que, de principio, no debería habérsele permitido _ser_. Jacob no quiere comenzar a imaginarse a un dios que dejara a Edward amar como lo hace. Como lo ha hecho. Si Jacob tuviera el poder —la insensibilidad— para borrar a Edward del universo, lo haría. Por supuesto que lo haría. Sin ninguna duda. Nadie merece lo que Edward es capaz de hacer. Nadie merece lo que Bella sufrió. Nadie merece lo que Jacob sufrió. Nadie merece lo que otros ilusos, en algún momento del pasado, sufrieron por Edward y su maldito amor.

Lentamente, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hace, Jacob se quita de encima a Abaddon y camina lejos de Balan. No los quiere. No hoy. No de nuevo. Son tóxicos. Son lo peor que le ha sucedido y quizá es por eso que los ama tanto. Porque le han hecho un daño que no parece posible hacer sanar y nadie más que ellos saben lo mucho que Jacob necesita que lo lastimen.

Jacob crece con el dolor.

La tristeza lo ha endurecido.

La soledad le ha dado su escudo.

La tortura de haber imprimado en Edward es el centro de su poder. El resentimiento. La sed de venganza. Su sueño de un día mirar a Edward y no sentir nada en lo absoluto. No odio. No este amor que está comiéndoselo por dentro. No ese miedo que acostumbraba a paralizarlo.

Y es aquí cuando se percata.

Es aquí y ahora cuando obtiene una de las respuestas que necesita encontrar.

A Benjamín la verdad lo hace libre y a Jacob lo condena.

¿Entonces que liberará a Jacob?

Muy simple.

Olvidarse de Edward lo hará libre por completo.

 _Lo lamento_ , les dice a Abaddon y Balan.

 _¿Qué lamentas?_ , preguntan ellos al unísono.

 _Que ustedes sean el precio a pagar por mi libertad._

Lo lamenta porque si es que debe dejar de verlos para ser feliz, Jacob sabe que no los extrañará ni un poco.

Lo lamenta porque _sabe_ que un día ni siquiera recordará que los amó tanto como lo hace hoy.

(Y esto — _oh_ , ¡esto!— se lo preguntan a Jacob un día que ahora mismo es muy lejano. La persona dice _"¿A quién amaste por primera vez en tu vida?"_ , y lo dice con una sonrisa que a Jacob le suena encantadora. Es una persona muy hermosa. Brillante, a decir verdad, y es por esto que Jacob no le miente al contestar _"Jasper"_ de inmediato. _"Por supuesto que a Jasper"_ , reafirma sin vacilar, y la sonrisa de aquella persona se ensancha y a Jacob le parece que está frente a un ángel. Un ángel del tipo en el que antes no creyó ni por un segundo.)

Un día, Jaco-

 _Ah… ese es el truco, ¿no es cierto?_

Abaddon gruñe. Jacob siente el sonido danzando por su cuello, haciendo cosquillas en sitios donde antes hubo heridas; profundas, grotescas heridas hechas por una dentadura diseñada para matar. El enojo de Abaddon le dice a Jacob que ha dado en el blanco del mismo modo que el enojo de Edward solía sugerirle lo que debía hacer. Abaddon y Edward en verdad le parecen idénticos. Esta furia hirviente y dolorosa no podría pertenecerle a nadie más. Balan es el que ama a Jacob con devoción ciega; Abaddon, por el contrario, desea monopolizarlo, sostenerlo entre sus manos venenosas para seguir marcándolo como cuando era mortal.

Pero…

 _Pero… ya no puedo ser Jacob Black. No únicamente Jacob Black._

Es un truco muy sencillo.

No es cuestión de que quiera o no recordar esas vidas anteriores. No es que se le permita ver lo que sucedió en el pasado, es que _debe_ hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Quizá para liberarse. Quizás al final de todo _saber_ es lo que va a liberarlo. Ahora mismo Jacob está cansado. Muy cansado. Quiere que los problemas terminen durante muchos, muchos años, pero al parecer tendrá que lidiar primero con los recuerdos si pretende vivir tranquilo.

 _Porque son recuerdos,_ dice mirando el cabello de Balan, _y tú lo has sabido desde que comenzó, ¿no es verdad?_

Por primera vez se dirige a Edward sin utilizar su voz.

A través del lazo.

Es la primera vez que lo ha hecho y la sorpresa de Edward es apenas visible, pero obvia. Jacob, siendo sincero, no siente más que un poco de empatía por él. Es realmente extraño esto que hacen cada vez que hablan. Verdaderamente extraño, por repetitivo que suene. Jacob se pregunta si esta dinámica pudiera haberse dado años atrás, cuando apenas y se habían conocido. Habría sido agradable.

Es una lástima porque luego de pensarlo unos segundos, Jacob está seguro de que esto no habría sido posible de ninguna manera. Ellos dos no están hechos para delicadezas, ni qué decir de haber interactuado sin la violencia que se volvió cotidiana.

 _¿Ha habido alguien más de quién leyeras recuerdos como estos? ¿De vidas pasadas?_

Balan coloca un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jacob, quien decide no protestar e incluso muestra su cuello cuando los labios de Balan se presionan contra su mejilla. Lo único que Jacob no disfruta del todo es la frialdad del cuerpo ajeno atravesándolo desde la espalda.

 _¿Pero qué dices, Jacob_ , los colmillos de Balan raspan superficialmente la piel de su nuca. _¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? No hay nadie como tú en el mundo. No en este tiempo ni en ningún otro._

Jacob suspira.

Ese es otro truco.

Evadir preguntas escupiendo sus frases de, si bien sincera, estúpida adoración. Como si en verdad tuviera la intensión de atesorar y no destruir. Balan lo ama y lo hace sin querer herirlo, pero ya que Abaddon es otra parte de sí, éste termina hiriendo a Jacob pese a las intenciones puras de Balan.

Al lado de Edward, con sus ojos negros ardiendo con hambre casi animal, Abaddon gruñe cuando los colmillos de Balan abren una herida pequeñísima en la nuca de Jacob. Es tan diminuta que ni siquiera sangra. Tampoco duele. Jacob echa la cabeza hacia atrás para detener a Balan; el autocontrol es algo que esos tres no conocen y por lo que Jacob ha tenido que padecer varias veces.

Pese a ello, Jacob sabe que Abaddon y Balan no serán quienes acaben con él.

Edward no acabará con él.

—Es así de simple —dice en voz alta mientras se quita de encima a Balan—. No serás tú quien me mate al final de esto —niega con la cabeza, absolutamente convencido—. Tuviste bastantes oportunidades para matarme. Ya se te acabaron. Pero nunca quisiste matarme, ¿no es cierto?

No hay vacilación.

—Nunca.

—Oh —sonríe—. Claro que no querías. Tampoco querías matar a Bella, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Y al final lo hiciste. Con los dos —Jacob se acerca un par de pasos, ojos bien abiertos y labios perfectamente cerrados. Quiere ver a Edward un poco más de cerca. Quiere apreciarlo como solía hacerlo con sus ojos de lobo…

No puede.

—Nos mataste. ¿Por qué? No querías, así que ¿por qué?

Por supuesto que no hay respuesta.

Jacob lo piensa sintiendo a Balan a centímetros de sí. Está helado; su temperatura podría herir a un mortal seguramente. Pero así, helado hasta lo inimaginable, Jacob lo quiere. Eso siempre será verdad. Por alguna razón —y es verdad que no tiene la capacidad de decir _por qué_ — Jacob ama a Balan. Ama a Abaddon. Ama a Edward. No tiene ningún sentido y aparentemente tampoco un propósito a futuro. Sólo los ama.

Eso no quita, claro está, su oscuro deseo de venganza.

—La voy a obtener de ti. No sé cómo, ciertamente, pero lo haré —hay un par de momentos de silencio absoluto. Luego, escuchan aves cantar en la lejanía y detectan el aroma de un gran felino en los alrededores. Posiblemente está asechándolos. Gracioso—. ¿Sabías eso también?

—¿Que quieres hacerme daño? Puedo _sentirlo_ , Jacob —Edward habla en un tono susurrado y suave. Pocas veces Jacob se tomó un segundo para reconocer su sensualidad; innata en todos los vampiros, especial en algunos cuantos—. Ha sido así desde hace un tiempo considerable.

—No te intimida.

—En lo absoluto.

—¿Qué te hace sentir, entonces?

Avanzando lentamente, predador y elegante en cada ligera moción, Edward reduce la distancia entre ellos. Jacob no se mueve de su sitio, atento a lo que sea que el otro se proponga. No advierte ninguna señal de que Edward quiera tocarlo, así que se mantiene firme y espera. No hay expresiones visibles en el rostro de Edward. Sus hermosos rasgos muestran una impasibilidad que Jacob envidia. Años de práctica, supone.

—Me emociona —y por un instante, tan rápido que Jacob podría habérselo perdido, Edward sonríe—. Me intriga pensar en qué es lo que me harás.

Se oye mal.

Jacob se da cuenta de inmediato de la particular elección de sus palabras.

—Piensas permitirlo.

Las pupilas de Edward están dilatas, el dorado alrededor es profundo, concentrado, tan distinto al de Jasper y Alistair, cuyos ojos poseen tonos variados y un brillo perpetuo. Los de Edward brillan en contadas ocasiones, casi como si el hombre decidiera qué reacciones se muestran en su cuerpo. Es imposible que se domine a sí mismo con tal maestría, o eso piensa Jacob mientras Edward se inclina unos centímetros y murmura:

—Cualquier cosa que quieras hacerme… —hace hincapié en "cualquier" con una inflexión de voz fascinante— lo permitiré.

Debería resultarle asqueroso. Esta insinuación descarada no merece otro adjetivo que no sea repugnante. Jacob, sin embargo, así como está hambriento de la agresividad de Alistair y la indecencia de Jasper, se encuentra a sí mismo adorando el _permiso_ de Edward. Permiso para herirlo si acaso se le antoja.

—¿Permitirás que trate de destruirte?

Edward sonríe. Jacob siente el toque de Balan deslizándose por su columna, los ojos negros de Abaddon fijos en la curva de su cuello. Ellos tres se sincronizan y hacen su avance sobre Jacob a su propia manera. Son una visión encantadora. Lo marea un poco. Y justo ahora, prácticamente encerrado, Jacob reconoce los síntomas de la sed crepitando en su garganta.

—¿Eso es lo que planeas? —la pregunta vibra en los oídos de Jacob—. ¿Crees tener el poder de hacerlo?

—Lo tengo.

—¿Y crees que _podrás_ hacerlo? —sus labios se mueven a centímetros de los de Jacob—. Destruirme, quiero decir.

No hay respuesta. Abaddon se aproxima tanto que su respiración roza la piel de Jacob. Los dedos de Balan permanecen agarrados a su cadera, apretando la carne sin querer dejarlo ir nunca. Jacob tiene el impulso de inclinarse hacia su toque, de rendirse a sus manos heladas y cuidadosas antes de que las de Abaddon lo atrapen.

—Me crees incapaz.

—Me amas.

Jacob es quien sonríe ahora.

—Eso no te detuvo a ti —a modo de desafío, Jacob se acerca un poco más. La sensación de extrañeza incrementa conforme el tiempo pasa. Jacob no intenta sacudirse el sentimiento ni las manos de Balan. Mucho menos desestima la intensa mirada de Abaddon o este momento inusitado con Edward.

—Bueno —dice Edward levantando una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Jacob—, desde el principio supe que tu moral supera por mucho a la mía. Seguiré confiando, entonces, en que harás lo _correcto_. Siempre lo haces, Jacob —su mano se aproxima y, sin apenas pensar en ello, Jacob la detiene.

Lo hace sin tocarlo.

Lo hace con la ayuda de esa fuerza que hay dentro de sí y que ya una vez propulsó a Edward a través de una pared. Y pese a no haberlo nunca hecho de esta forma, Jacob no se siente sorprendido. Porque es su poder, al fin y al cabo, por supuesto que aprenderá a controlarlo algún día. Por el momento, sin embargo, parece funcionar a base de impulsos solamente.

Edward emite una reverberación profunda desde el fondo de su pecho. Sea lo que sea que quiera expresar, Jacob no le toma importancia. En lugar de darle más de su tiempo, se concentra en la fuerza que mantiene la piel de Edward a centímetros de la suya. Está muy cerca. Demasiado, de hecho. Si no fuera porque esto es alguna clase de pelea entre los dos, Jacob retrocedería sin pensarlo dos veces. La fuerza es una barrera tan resistente como su propia piel. Diamante puro para protegerlo de lo indeseado. Edward aún trata de alcanzarlo, necio en su apetencia de entrar en contacto directo con él. La pregunta es: ¿para qué? ¿Cuál es el punto de hacer esto? Ponderando sus propias preguntas, Jacob llega a la conclusión de que no es su problema. Cualquier cosa que Edward quiera o necesite no es problema de Jacob. Funciona hacia ambos lados independientemente de que uno de los dos no quiera aceptarlo.

Así como Edward empuja para tocar su rostro, Jacob empuja para alejarlo incluso más.

—No lo conseguirás —Jacob tiene confianza en ello—. No mientras pueda evitarlo.

—¿Cómo perpetuarás tu venganza si no me tocas?

—Del mismo modo que ahora mismo estoy deteniéndote, Edward.

Edward lo mira a los ojos.

Jacob comienza a recordar una noche no muy lejana en la que aquellos dos ámbares le imploraron qu-

Es verdad.

Eso hace tiempo que perdió el significado que pudo haber tenido.

—Te tomará años perfeccionarlo.

—Estoy haciéndolo bien hasta ahora, ¿no es cierto?

Balan lo suelta de improviso.

Abaddon se da la vuelta y mira hacia el cielo.

Edward baja su mano y otra de sus sonrisas aparece y desaparece en menos de un segundo.

—Sí —dice caminando en dirección contraria a Jacob—. Claro que lo haces. Aunque esto no es obra tuya solamente. ¿Quién más? ¿Samanta? ¿Amadeo?

Suena casi como si no lo supiera.

—Ninguno de ellos.

Exacto.

Porque no es uno solamente.

Él es todos ellos e incluso más.

 _Oh_.

Un maravilloso instante de aceptación.

Tranquila y suave aceptación acerca de esos recuerdos que lo invaden a diario, de esas sensaciones que danzan sobre su piel como caricias fantasmas, de esos sentimientos que afloran en su pecho ante cada nuevo nombre y rostro que logra visualizar a la perfección. Durante este precioso instante, Jacob no siente miedo de lo que significan sus vidas anteriores. No lo aterrorizan los recuerdos de aquellas traumáticas pérdidas. No lo intimidan esos antiguos —pero vigentes— trazos de amores que lo hicieron visitar los cielos; tan, tan lejos por sobre las nubes que el cabello de Balan no habría podido tocarlo ni del modo más ligero.

Jacob se percata de que la aceptación se asemeja a la sonrisa de Edward: tan rápida que fácilmente puede no advertirse.

Y cuando la aceptación lo abandona como lo hicieron sus sueños, Jacob detecta a La Mujer de Porcelana paseando a varios metros de él, aparentando distracción, pero en realidad estando muy atenta. Su atención, en esas ocasiones en que no se posa en Jacob, siguen los movimientos de un Ephraim sonriente que entona una melodía en su voz más dulce, más encantadora.

 _Tan irreal._

Porque ni siquiera Samanta podría cantar con la falsa dulzura que distingue a Ephraim. Ni siquiera ella, que es un ser con el don de la más pura inocencia.

Edward acompaña a Abaddon mirando hacia el cielo por un par de segundos. Luego, en movimientos que se sienten calculados, gira sobre sus talones para encarar de nueva cuenta a Jacob. Sus ojos no brillan. Jacob sabe que algo ha cambiado. Algo muy pequeño, quizá hasta insignificante, pero que no deja de alertarlo cuando Edward avanza y se acerca y sus labios no muestran ninguna sonrisa. Sus ojos fríos. Su cuerpo desenvolviéndose con la gracia del depredador que es. Peligroso desde la sombra de sus facciones hasta la proporción de su cuerpo. Mortal desde sus manos poderosas hasta esos dientes irrompibles.

La violencia.

Ambos la conocen bien y ambos saben cómo lidiar con ella.

—¿Qué opina Alistair sobre eso? ¿Sobre las otras personas?

—No lo sé —alzarse de hombros no es algo que haga más—. Creo que poco le importa mientras no se interponga en nuestra relación.

—¿Cómo podría no interponerse si lo sufres día a día?

—Sufrir no es la palabra.

—¿Acaso lo disfrutas?

—Hay ciertos aspectos que me agradan.

—Como el mismo Alistair, ¿no es así?

Pasa de vez en cuando que Edward muestra esta parte de sí. La asfixiante posesividad. Su mal calibrado sentido de pertenencia y posesión. Jacob solía verlo enfocado en Bella, tan absorbido en lo que llamaba amor que su amiga no hacía más que asentir y acatar las decisiones de Edward creyendo que eran las suyas. Incluso si Bella nunca tuvo interés en el bienestar de alguien además del de ella misma, posiblemente tampoco tuvo influencia sobre el curso de su propia vida desde el inicio de su relación con Edward.

—No te incumbe.

—Estuviste conmigo mucho antes que con él.

—Tú y yo nunca hemos sido nada, Edward.

—Siempre hemos sido algo, Jacob.

A través del lazo, Jacob siente el enojo de Edward reptando hacia él. El sentimiento crece y crece y Jacob no hace nada por hacerlo retroceder. Es... familiar. Una violenta y cálida sensación que despierta recuerdos de una vida cuyos últimos años preferiría olvidar por completo.

—No somos nada.

—Y nos amamos.

—Durante tanto tiempo como el lazo exista —declara Jacob, su voz firme, sin emociones ni fallos—. Lo he empezado a considerar un método de seguridad, por decirlo de algún modo. Había algo que conseguir, y ese algo requería de nosotros dos. ¿Cómo evitar que ese algo no se lograra? Sencillo: obligándonos a sentir afecto por el otro —Edward está muy quieto mientras Jacob habla—. El lazo no es un resultado del amor, ni siquiera de la compatibilidad. El amor es un resultado de _este_ lazo. Hizo que nos mantuviéramos cerca cuando menos queríamos porque era necesario.

—Y ya que tú crees que Nessie era lo que quería obtener esta unión.

—Es momento de que se acabe —Jacob baja el tono de su voz—. Te dije que voy a buscar la manera de romperlo. No quiero que vuelvas a arreglártelas para usarlo en tu beneficio. No quiero que encuentres otra manera de controlarme. No te quiero en mi cabeza. No te quiero cerca de mí. ¿Y mi venganza?... —se ríe un poco, los rasgos de Ephraim pulsando debajo de su piel—... puedo vivir una eternidad sin venganza si eso quiere decir que jamás volverás a ponerme las manos encima.

La tensión en el cuerpo de Jacob raya en lo insoportable.

—Tu ira, Jac-

—No —interrumpe—. No trates de decir que lo entiendes. No puedes.

—Estoy sintiéndola.

—No le prestes atención.

—Si tan sólo pudiera... Jacob, si pudiera dejar de _sentirte_.

Jacob cierra los ojos. Balan y Abaddon están juntos, hombro a hombro, los dos mirando a Edward sin esperanza alguna en sus cuerpos.

—Basta —pide aún sin querer mirar a Edward. Su brazos están cruzados sobre su pecho y Jacob no sabe en qué instante adoptó la posición—. Por ahora, basta.

Para su total sorpresa, Edward suspira.

Suspira y asiente.

—Sí —dice—. Tampoco puedo más.

* * *

Justo como lo prometió, Jacob está frente a la tumba de Sarah el día del aniversario número diez y Jasper lo acompaña llevando un ramo de crisantemos.

Estar aquí desata emociones dentro de Jacob. Revive el tierno amor por el recuerdo de su madre, le hace recordar sus historias y su risa. Su belleza que, en retrospectiva, fue realmente frágil. Un privilegio pasajero que Jacob querría poder visualizar mejor dentro de su mente.

Estar aquí lo hace sentir vivo otra vez, por más irónico que suene.

Hay cosas que ha olvidado.

Este amor era una de ellas.

Cuando Jasper se arrodilla para dejar las flores en el sitio adecuado, Jacob siente que están abriéndole el pecho. Siente que necesita aire y que el aire hace tiempo que desapareció. Siente que no hay en el mundo cosa más bella que este hombre y las preciosas flores que le deja a su madre. De repente, sin registrar de modo consciente lo que hace, Jacob acompaña en el suelo a Jasper y cierra los ojos. Piensa en su padre. En sus hermanas. Por primera vez desde que despertó, Jacob considera todo lo que ha perdido por culpa de Edward y Alistair. Lo único que le queda por hacer luego de enlistarlo todo es llorar. Así de simple. Es todo lo que puede hacer porque justo ahora, por primera vez, se permite pensar en que los ha perdido por completo. En algunos años ninguno de los miembros de la familia en la que creció estarán con él, y entonces, además de congelado, estará solo. Eternamente. Su hogar se habrá marchitado y a Jacob no le quedará nada más que pétalos ennegrecidos y unos cuantos recuerdos borrosos.

Jasper envuelve sus hombros con un brazo amable y cuidadoso. Jacob no tiene la fuerza ni los ánimos para resistirse a ser dirigido por Jasper y terminar descansando en su cálido pecho. Un par de lágrimas ligeramente rojizas manchan la camisa blanca de Jasper y su saco se arruina entre las manos demasiado fuertes y demasiado apretadas de Jacob. Sin embargo, por más que la ropa se arruine, Jasper no hace más que sostenerlo firmemente y murmurar que esto es lo que necesita. Le repite mil veces que está bien llorar y Jacob no puede evitar creerle. ¿Cómo podría no tener confianza ciega en la voz de su Mensajero? Tan precioso, tan irreal Mensajero por el que haría cosas en verdad impensables.

Pero ahora…

Ahora lo besa y nada más.

* * *

Comienza a hacerle llamadas a Renesmee. La voz de su niña ha cambiado en estas semanas y Jacob, seguro de que su crecimiento acelerado no se le arrebatará de las manos, ya no siente miedo al saberla más cerca de su adultez. El detalle que lo perturba de la situación es que Nessie siempre se ha parecido a Edward. Posiblemente al terminar su desarrollo se convierta en una copia delicada de su padre. Y respecto a su madre, por más que le haya robado los grandes ojos cafés, no hay nada que las haga parecidas. Jacob no puede pensar en ambas y creer que comparten la misma sangre. No puede pensar en ellas e imaginar a su pequeña lastimándolo como Bella lo hizo.

— _¿Hasta cuándo será seguro que volvamos a vernos? Me gusta este lugar y quiero mucho a mis tíos y a mi abuela, pero quiero volver contigo, Jake._

—También quiero verte, Nessie. No creas que estas semanas las he pasado sin pensar en ti, es sólo que… ha sucedido mucho. Además, los Vulturi siguen siendo una amenaza, así que es mejor que estés lejos por ahora mientras planeamos el siguiente movimiento —que, para disgusto de Jacob, no es otra cosa si no ir directo a Italia y presentar a Nahuel frente a los Vulturi—. Si con Nahuel no es suficiente, tenemos a Jane. Kate y Zafrina pueden controlarla sin ningún problema —pueden _matarla_ en un santiamén—. Tú sólo espera, ¿está bien? Arreglaré esto y después-

— _Vayámonos_ —dice Nessie de repente—. _Hemos platicado mucho, ¿sabes? Y la abuela Esme ha dicho que ella y el abuelo Carlisle tardarán bastante en volver a verse. Cree que él se quedará en Italia. Y si el abuelo permanece al lado de Aro, la abuela Esme ha mencionado que quiere empezar a viajar por el mundo como lo hizo siendo joven: sola. Hablaré de esto contigo después, pero lo que he entendido es que nuestra familia ya no tiene a dónde volver. De hecho, no tenemos nada por lo que mantenernos unidos. Tía Rosalie concuerda conmigo en que es tiempo de separarnos. Tú, Alistair y yo podríamos…_ —suena ligeramente nerviosa— _podríamos volvernos una familia, Jake._

Jacob no tiene palabras.

Esto no es algo que haya considerado antes.

—¿Tú quieres eso? —pregunta, de verdad curioso.

— _Tener un reinicio como una familia estaría muy bien_ —dice ella como si quisiera escapar de la confesión que acaba de hacer. Lo duda por un momento—. _Yo… sí. Eso quiero. Quizá a Alistair no le interese, claro, pero he fantaseado con algo así._

Jacob se toma un segundo y luego, con un sentimiento amargo en la garganta, se da cuenta de que es natural.

Por supuesto que esta niña huérfana quiere una familia.

—Se lo propondré —Jacob está hablando antes de darse cuenta de lo que dice—. No creo que él haya pensado en algo así, pero se lo propondré. No puedo prometerte nada, Nessie.

— _Con que vayas a decírselo es suficiente, Jake._

Tras cortar la llamada, Jacob se pregunta cuán perdido en Edward debió haber estado para no percatarse de este simple, inocente deseo que tiene Renesmee. Quiere saber si la niña se lo pidió alguna vez mientras era mortal y él, del mismo modo que hizo con su amor por Sarah, terminó olvidándolo.

* * *

Jacob no menciona lo dicho por Alice cuando vuelve a la reserva a estar unas horas con Billy. Su padre luce igual de triste hoy como cada año en los últimos diez años. Le sonríe a Jacob al verlo llegar y éste tan sólo le da un beso en la frente a modo de saludo. No hablan mucho al principio. Billy aún está acostumbrándose a las nuevas texturas y aromas de su hijo —la piel de terciopelo, los huesos de diamante, el perfume azucarado— y Jacob, culpando a sus instintos, se encuentra disfrutando del calor que dejan las manos de Billy cuando lo tocan. Nahuel, por más cálido que sea al tacto, jamás podrá igualarse a un humano vivo.

—Tus ojos cambian con mucha frecuencia —menciona Billy. Jacob no responde porque el color de sus ojos le interesa muy, muy poco. Además, hace bastante que no se ha visto en un espejo—. Si se asientan en un solo color serán dorados, ¿no es cierto?

A Jacob le parece escuchar duda en la voz de su padre. Billy sabe bien qué es lo que determina el color de los ojos de los vampiros.

—Por supuesto —dice Jacob y no agrega nada más. No jura que se ha abstenido de humanos y tampoco que procurará hacerlo en el futuro.

Billy asiente y continúa viendo la televisión.

Esto le recuerda a Jacob a uno de esos días hace no muchos años atrás en los que se quedaban juntos en la sala luego de la comida o la cena y charlaban sobre lo que estuvieran pasando por cualquier canal. Buenos tiempos. Incluso mejores cuando Rachel o Rebecca estaban de visita y a la charla se le sumaban aperitivos, chistes mayormente malos y risas de las cuales dos eran casi idénticas.

—¿Qué es lo que le has dicho a mis hermanas?

Rachel y Rebecca se fueron de casa hace ya cinco años para asistir a la universidad. Ambas terminaron sus carreras y comenzaron a trabajar en otros estados del país. La comunicación se limita, desde entonces, a llamadas telefónicas, algunos correos electrónicos y las reuniones familiares en días festivos como Navidad. Los estudios y trabajos de ambas han sido tan demandantes que ni siquiera están al tanto de que Jacob dejó la escuela antes de cumplir los dieciséis. Esto no es algo que Jacob quiera decirles, ciertamente. ¿Cómo va a lidiar con la decepción? ¿Cómo va a contarles que los deberes de la manada lo mantuvieron ocupado? ¿Cómo va a explicarles que Edward se fue y que él terminó sintiéndose muerto en vida gracias a ello?

 _¿Cómo?_

Jacob se acuerda a la perfección de aquel novio que Rachel tuvo a los quince años y que resultó ser un chico agresivo. Una tarde Rachel regreso a casa con una mejilla roja y la mano derecha adolorida. Rebecca fue la primera en preguntar lo que sucedió, sus ojos bien abiertos y su boca fruncida con enojo y preocupación. Rachel les contó que el chico tuvo uno de sus irracionales ataques de ira y la golpeó en la cara. Billy estuvo a punto de hacer combustión debido a la furia cuando Rachel dijo una última cosa: ella regresó el golpe y por eso su mano estaba doliendo; también terminó con el muchacho, por supuesto, aunque fue la primera vez que la violencia escaló a un nivel físico. Su padre la miró con tal asombro y orgullo que a Jacob le avergüenza recordar la cantidad de veces que derramó lagrimas por Edward. Le da asco saber que no sólo permitió ser agredido, sino que lo hizo forzándose a permanecer en silencio.

Esta detestable cosa llamada imprimación lo llevó al punto de pensar que él era el indigno y patético. Jacob, en más de una ocasión, pensó que todo era culpa suya y de nadie más.

En lugar de concederle la justa responsabilidad a su verdugo, se la puso a a sí mismo, la víctima, en los hombros. La puso ahí y no se le ocurrió ni por un segundo que no la merecía.

Débil.

Eso es exactamente lo que Jacob era.

Débil y estúpido. Demasiado iluso para la clase de monstruo al que su destino lo guió.

La pregunta de Edward cobra sentido.

¿Por qué el lobo lo eligió a él?

¿Por qué a él si pudo haber elegido a Bella y el resultado —Jacob está seguro— habría sido el mismo?

¿Por qué a él si del otro lado había una chica que poco daño le habría hecho a Jacob?

¿Por qué si Jacob era tan joven, tan inofensivo, se le puso al lado de ese hombre centenario?

Su padre habla y Jacob regresa su entera atención a él.

—Nada que pueda comprometer la existencia de vampiros o lobos —Billy alcanza el control remoto y apaga la televisión—. Tú decidirás si les dices lo que te ha pasado.

—Si no se los digo llegará el momento en que no podré volver a verlas. Si se los digo me arriesgo a ponerlas en peligro por el resto de sus vidas.

—Tendrían la protección de la tribu.

—No es suficiente —nunca podría serlo—. Los Vulturi... ellos y otros vampiros, si acaso alguna vez detectan mi aroma alrededor de ellas...

Impensable.

—No estarán contentas cuando las dejes de ver.

—Pero estarán a salvo.

Billy extiende una mano hacia Jacob, quien la toma y aprieta con la más ligera de sus fuerzas. Sus ojos oscuros, lejanos e irremediablemente tristes, hacen brillar viejas heridas dentro de Jacob. Con inmensa angustia, recuerda todo el daño que sufrieron luego de la muerte de Sarah. Las noches de llorar hasta quedarse dormidos. Las mañanas silenciosas en las que el desayuno no tenía sabor. Rachel intentando ayudarle a hacer sus tareas cuando ella misma tenía trabajos pendientes. Rebecca quedándose despierta hasta tarde cuando Jacob tenía pesadillas que actualmente no sabría describir. Billy llevándolos a la playa para jugar fútbol o simplemente pasar la tarde... la muerte de Sarah los unió de modos increíbles. La herencia de la tribu, por el otro lado, los ha separado hasta puntos que a Jacob lo hacen sentir vacío.

Porque por más que lo intente, Jacob no sabe cuándo fue la última vez que le dio un abrazo a una de sus hermanas. No recuerda cómo se veían durante la última visita que les hicieron a la reserva. No recuerda si Rachel sigue con el novio que les presentó... ¿cuándo se los presentó? Jacob no recuerda nada de eso y no sabe por qué. Ama a sus hermanas —eso late dentro de sí, tan profundo en su ser que nada se lo arrebatará nunca—, pero no sabe lo que ninguna de las dos ha hecho en los últimos años. No recuerda nada de ellas que no sea previo a su primera transformación.

—Hijo, ellas no soportarían perderte —Billy aprieta la mano de Jacob tanto como puede. La frialdad y dureza no le hacen reconsiderar nada—. No después de tu madre. Sé que las quieres mantener alejadas del peligro tanto como te sea posible, pero no les hagas esto, por favor.

Jacob no sabe que es lo que debería contestar a eso.

No abre la boca para nada.

Billy eventualmente se queda dormido en el sofá y Jacob permanece a su lado mirándolo dormir durante casi una hora. Es increíble cómo los roles se han invertido.

Jacob le deja a su padre una pequeña nota en la mesa de centro.

La nota no contiene promesas ni despedidas.

Porque si acaso los Vulturi no gustan de él o de su propósito, Jacob sabe que se irá más pronto de lo que había previsto; no décadas, no siglos, no una segunda oportunidad de vivir una larga vida.

Y si acaso eso sucede, Jacob quiere dejar una única declaración detrás de sí.

 _"Te amo, papá."_

* * *

Jacob siente el brazo de Alistair rodearle los hombros. El contacto es más familiar que cualquier cosa que Jacob recuerde. Siempre con esa risa juguetona en sus labios, Alistair le besa la mejilla y le dice junto al oído que es mejor que no respire demasiado.

—¿Por qué no sabes volar un avión, Alistair? —dice Jacob con falsa molestia—. Si supieras no necesitaríamos a esos dos humanos que están en la otra cabina.

—Jamás se me ocurrió hacerlo por mí mismo —presiona sus labios en la curva del cuello de Jacob, su respiración tibia haciendo que el neófito cierre los ojos y suspire. Hace varios días que no están juntos—. Además, la última vez que volé fue hace más de dos décadas. No es mi mayor afición, si te soy sincero.

Antes de que Jacob tenga la oportunidad de responder, Alistair muerde delicadamente su cuello y se coloca a sí mismo en su regazo. Jacob quiere continuar hasta el final, pero la presencia de los dos humanos tan cerca de él lo alteran de un modo en verdad peligroso. Si acaso inhala a mitad del acto y el aroma de uno de ellos lo toma con la guardia baja... necesita llegar a Italia.

—Bájate de encima.

—Pero, Jacob, han ido tantos días...

—Sí, sí. Quítate ya.

En lugar de desalentarlo, el rechazo hace que la imaginación de Alistair se dispare. Con sus rodillas a los costados de Jacob y sus brazos en los hombros del mismo, Alistair se inclina y dice, murmurando:

—Ese hombre, el copiloto, ¿te diste cuenta de cómo nos miraba? —Jacob evade sus besos, se resiste a sus caricias—. Apuesto a que estaría dispuesto a acompañarnos un rato. ¿No te gustaría eso? ¿Su sangre y su cuerpo?

 _Sí_ , piensa _, Dios, sí_.

—El piloto lo necesita.

—Lo sé —asiente Alistair—. Me refería a cuando aterricemos.

Jacob conoce ese día lo que es sentir el calor de un humano en algunas de las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo _._

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Oh, tan solo queda un capítulo...

¡Gracias por las lecturas! :)

Nos leemos.


	6. It's Not Realy Over

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por entrar a leer, es algo que se aprecia mucho.

Quiero recordarles que el fanfic cuenta con una lista de reproducción cuyo link pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

Espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

 **[+]**

 **Capítulo** **6: It's Not Really Over.**

 **[+]**

* * *

Jacob puede sentir la calidez de Nahuel incluso a través de la ropa. Su sed fue saciada gracias a Alistair hace no más de un día, pero la sangre de Nahuel nunca deja de proponerle auténticas indecencias a la parte de sí que siempre está hambrienta. Esto es, si Nahuel se empeña en mantenerse a su lado, algo con lo que Jacob tendrá que aprender a vivir. Quizá un día, cuando ya tenga el control suficiente sobre sus impulsos, pueda alimentarse de él como lo hace de Alistair. Sus deseos de jamás beber de un humano —o lo más cercano a uno— parecen inútiles en momentos como éste en los que Nahuel toma su mano y lo conduce a través de las calles de esta ciudad que conoce tan bien. Volterra, Italia. El hogar de algunos de los vampiros más detestables sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Acabo de caer en cuenta —le dice a Nahuel en un volumen tan bajo que los humanos que pasan junto a ellos no lo logran escuchar— de que debes ser un muy buen espía para no haber sido descubierto en esta ciudad tan pequeña. ¿Cómo lo haces?

—El día de hoy no intento escondernos. Sería contraproducente. Los vampiros tenemos un instinto muy fuerte de proteger nuestro territorio. Si me esforzara por pasar inadvertido hasta llegar a la mismísima cuna de esas sanguijuelas, la impresión que tendrían no sería en lo absoluto favorable para nosotros. Es mejor que nos detecten desde antes, así estará más calmados que de tomarlos por sorpresa —apretando con más fuerza la mano de Jacob, Nahuel mira un segundo hacia arriba a los techos de las pequeñas construcciones que los rodean, y apresura el paso casi imperceptiblemente—. Alistair, por el otro lado, parece tener un imprudente aprecio por el sigilo. No consigo ubicarlo. ¿Sabes tú en dónde está?

Jacob es incapaz de sentir la presencia de Alistair si se encuentran demasiado lejos el uno del otro. Hay veces muy, muy contadas, en las que su don parece expandirse y crear una ligera conexión, un débil puente, entre su mente y la de su compañero. Dicho puente dura sólo un par de segundos, pero ha bastado en ocasiones anteriores para tener una idea de en dónde Alistair podría estar.

—Posiblemente —dice a Nahuel con una sonrisa diminuta.

Para la enorme tranquilidad de Jacob, Nahuel no responde con nada más que un resoplido y vuelve su atención al montón de personas que pasean por las calles. A Jacob le alivia que no sigan con en el tema porque, de haberlo hecho, tarde o temprano habría tenido que confesar que hay una persona de la que solía saber su posición exacta. Así que en lugar de pasar por ese agrio momento, a Jacob se le permite disfrutar del simple placer que es la cercanía de Nahuel. Su calor lo reconforta y, extrañamente, le da la fuerza para no sucumbir a la tentación e inhalar el apetitoso efluvio de los humanos.

Jacob les da un par de vistazos cortos a los hombres, mujeres y niños que terminan tocándolo por la falta de espacio en las angostas calles. Los ve superficialmente y se sorprende de la poca empatía que siente por ellos. No sabe a qué se debe este abismo que lo separa de los humanos; es aún más inesperado porque a Billy, Rebecca y Rachel los adora sin límite alguno. Y sin importar cuánto se recuerde que hubo años en los que fue uno de ellos, Jacob no consigue eliminar la sensación de distancia.

Un muchacho de cabello marrón y piel tostada pasa junto a él con prisa. Jacob se mueve para que el otro no se percate de la dureza de su cuerpo, pero antes de desestimarlo como al resto de los humanos, Jacob capta la mirada de asombro del muchacho, que se detiene en su carrera hacia donde sea que se dirija y gira sobre su eje para mirarlo. En sus ojos, debajo de los cuales hay ojeras, predominan los colores verde y azul. Nahuel y Jacob no han dejado de caminar, por lo que Jacob duda que el humano note la anomalía de sus propios ojos.

—¿Sucede algo? —Nahuel habla en el momento apropiado. Jacob levanta la mirada hacia el mitad humano y niega con la cabeza.

—Nada en lo absoluto —asegura—. ¿Crees que vayan a dejar en paz a Nessie?

—De manera lógica, no veo por qué no —Nahuel le pone un brazo en la espalda—. Pero los Vulturi no se guían por lógica. Ellos buscan beneficios. Lo que les importa es lo que podrías darles por dejarla en paz.

—No tengo nada además de Jane.

—Jane es un peón desechable. Ya ha dado su máxima capacidad. Tú tienes un don inexplorado.

—No lo sé controlar.

—Ellos te enseñarían —Nahuel no explica mucho, pero Jacob supone que habla por las cosas que ha visto—. ¿Pero harías eso por ella? ¿Te quedarías en Volterra con ellos para proteger a tu hija?

Jacob no responde. Nahuel, tras un rato, continúa:

—Si lo haces, si te quedas, no te dejarían marcharte nunca más.

—Carlisle salió.

—Carlisle es el hijo y el amado de Aro, sus derechos son distintos a los de los demás. Aro no le negaría nada que en verdad quisiera.

—¿Y si Carlisle intercede por Renesmee?

—Entonces tienes su vida asegurada.

—Carlisle ama a Nessie —y Jacob confía en el hombre más de lo que se había detenido a contemplar—. Pero si no ha intercedido por ella y no piensa hacerlo en el futuro, supongo que me quedaré hasta que tenga la oportunidad de escapar. No pienso ser un esclavo más de ese hombre.

—No lo serás, Jacob.

Suena a promesa, y si Jacob no hubiese perdido la fe en sus ilusiones hace años, le creería sin titubeos. Nahuel, sin embargo, no podrá detenerlo si acaso debe quedarse. Nada ni nadie le quitará la única forma que tiene de salvar a Nessie.

* * *

Hay humanos entrando al castillo. Jacob sabe perfectamente cuál es el propósito de ello. Nahuel, cuyo brazo a su alrededor se ha tensado, frunce el ceño con total disgusto. El híbrido ha abstenido de la sangre humana desde que tuvo la consciencia para controlarse. Jacob, mucho más joven y ansioso, no está seguro de cuánto resistirá si adentro hay vampiros alimentándose. Porque si sus ojos se posan sobre sangre fresca...

—Mi dulce niño —Alistair aparece detrás de él, sus manos alejando a Nahuel para ser él quien soporte a Jacob—. No pensarás seriamente en beber de ellos, ¿o sí? Tu padre —se ríe—, tu padre _humano_ , estaría decepcionado. Si bien no le hiciste promesas, implicaste que no te alimentarías de humanos.

La súbita llegada de Alistair —su toque familiar y querido— hacen crecer las llamas que arden en la garganta de Jacob. El aroma de Alistair lo reduce a una fase penosa de sí mismo. Nada más con ver su cuello pálido presentándose frente a él, Jacob no-

—Ten algo de autocontrol.

La voz de Alistair es tan firme, tan _poderosa_ , que Jacob sale de su trance de inmediato.

—Así se hace, cariño —Jacob no alcanza a verlo, pero Alistair sonríe contra su mejilla, y el beso que deposita ahí hace que Jacob recuerde otros días, otros momentos de entrega que tanto han estado ayudando en su recuperación. Porque si bien Alistair es un ser de deseos egoístas y métodos cuestionables, Jacob no sabe qué sería de él sin su compañía. No cree que El Mensajero haya sido capaz de arreglarlo él solo—. Ahora, ¿por qué no entramos a ver a nuestros líderes desquiciados?

—Será mejor que no te dirijas a ellos de esa forma —Nahuel camina un paso adelante de Alistair y Jacob—. La última vez que estuviste aquí fue por un juicio.

—De un crimen que no cometí.

—Esa es la defensa de todos.

—Castigaron al verdadero culpable, por si acaso no te quedaste a espiar el juicio completo —Alistair toma la mano de Jacob, éste permite el intenso agarre con nada más que una ligera expresión de duda—. Me alimento de humanos, sí, pero jamás cometería los abusos que ese bastardo cometió.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Nahuel no parece contento con la idea de compartir lo sucedido. Alistair, al contrario, y no si una nota de furia contenida en su voz, responde:

—Era un hombre de treinta y dos años cuando fue convertido, no sabemos por quién, y por más de dos décadas estuvo yendo a lo largo del mundo raptando a niños y niñas pequeños. A algunos los mató dejándolos secos, a otros cuantos los convertía y abandonaba, y al resto, los de peor suerte, los abusaba de muchas maneras antes de alimentarse y acabar con la tortura. Lo desmembraron y quemaron como fue la sentencia. Desde entonces no ha habido un incidente similar. Eso fue hace casi noventa años.

—¿Por qué pensaron que fuiste tú el que le hizo eso a los niños? —Alistair se detiene en la entrada del castillo. No deja ir la mano de Jacob. Con los dedos de su mano desocupada, Alistair lo toma de la barbilla y lo mira a los ojos. Carmesí y brillantes ojos que Jacob quisiera ver por siempre.

—Me inculpó —dice y suspira con suavidad—. Tenía un don muy útil. Implantó memorias de los asesinatos y violaciones en mi mente y las bloqueó de la suya. No pudo mantener la farsa cuando Jane utilizó su don en él y Aro vio la verdad —acaricia con su dedo pulgar la forma del labio inferior de Jacob, sus intenciones siendo el confort y la confianza—. Y aunque me molesta decir esto, los Vulturi se han hecho cargo de mucha escoria a lo largo de los siglos. La decisión de Aro de mandar a matar a Renesmee se basa en su experiencia con los niños convertidos, en esos pequeños monstruos sin control que les trajeron tantos problemas en tiempos pasados y de vez en cuando en los recientes. Esto, claro está, no quita el hecho de que Aro solía tener mejor juicio. La partida de Carlisle y las muertes de Sulpicia y Didyme han afectado su razón más de lo que debería permitirse para un líder. Y ahora, si pone su atención en ti, tendrás que seguir el plan al pie de la letra, ¿entendido?

—Desde el primer instante —Jacob asegura dándole un beso rápido a Alistair y luego girando su cabeza para preguntarle a Nahuel—: Puedo contar con tus habilidades de evasión, ¿no es cierto?

—Siempre —y por la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Jacob puede decir que lo tomó con el humor que quería.

—De acuerdo —Jacob se permite un beso más con Alistair. Sin promesas, sin juramentos, sólo el deseo de lograr entrar y salir sin generar nuevos problemas—. Vamos entonces. Mi hija quiere verme pronto.

Mientras pasan a través de la enorme puerta, Jacob ve a una fila de personas caminar hacia otra de las entradas del castillo. Un hombre vestido con una túnica negra, encapuchado, los guía y no hay duda de que se trata de un vampiro. La gracia al caminar, la familiaridad que parece sentir en sus alrededores, su _olor_. No alcanza a ver su rostro por culpa de la capucha, pero Jacob tiene que recordarse insistentemente que las vidas de esos humanos no son lo más importante justo ahora.

La recepcionista, una mujer humana con ojos grandes y caireles perfectos, no tarda en saber por qué están aquí. Su expresión no demuestra miedo. Lo contrario. Emoción. O sus apetitos sexuales son los más desafortunados que Jacob ha visto o la mujer desea ser como ellos. Desea la quietud. El congelamiento. La soledad que llegará eventualmente. Jacob no tiene idea alguna de cómo empezar a comprenderla si lo que quiere es ser convertida.

Dejando de lado a la recepcionista, Jacob se sorprende de que el vampiro que los recibe sea Alec. Precioso, enojado, vengativo Alec. Su rostro es una máscara de amabilidad y calma en la que Jacob no cree en ningún momento. Porque si Aro fuese menos dado a seguir cierto protocolo, Alec ya estaría intentando matarlos. Ya los habría matado de tener el permiso porque, de alguna extraña manera, Jacob puede _sentir_ la rabia que emana de Alec; y es tan grande y tan inclemente que visualizar sus ideas de venganza hace que sus instintos de defensa amenacen con dispararse de forma inadvertida.

Alec los conduce por varios pasillos y ellos lo siguen en silencio. Jacob trata de estar justo detrás de Alec, pero Nahuel y Alistair se lo impiden y él termina siendo al que protegen. Sus cuerpos son las barreras, y aunque son fuertes y capaces, Jacob sabe que no son infalibles ni indestructibles. La situación molesta a una parte de sí que ha estado aflorando durante los últimos meses: esa que es dominada por la idea casi inconsciente de que debe proteger, de que esto es su propósito máximo. Proteger a Nessie, a Jasper, a Alistair, a Nahuel y, en contra de todo lo que _querría querer_ , a Edward. _Proteger_ del mal superior. Porque si bien Edward es ahora mismo un peligro potencial para otros mortales, no es ni por asomo una amenaza del tamaño que lo son los Vulturi.

De repente, mientras dan la vuelta en una intersección de cuatro caminos distintos, Jacob percibe una fuerza que presiona contra su nuca. No es agresivo, no es algo que parezca inclinado a doler, pero Jacob está seguro de que no es una buena señal. La presión continúa y Jacob tiene que luchar contra sus ganas de voltear y ver si es algo tangible o al menos visible. Sería estúpido mostrar signos de reconocimiento en un sitio lleno de vampiros con dones. Esta sensación podría ser uno de ellos intentando conseguir una reacción específica de Jacob. Es posible que Nahuel y Alistair estén sintiendo lo mismo.

Hay, no obstante, un efecto positivo en esta aura de riesgo. Con cada paso que dan, cada vez más cerca de esos tres monarcas cuyos rostros no puede recordar del todo, Jacob va adquiriendo una percepción progresiva de su poder. Lo siente en la palmas de sus manos, a los lados de su cuello, sobre su corazón inmóvil, en todas partes alrededor de él. Siente su dureza, su frialdad, y se pregunta si existe alguna forma de hacerlo cálido. Quiere saber si ahora mismo le es posible tocar a otros, o si su don rechazaría a cualquiera como rechazó a Edward. No puede imaginarse deteniendo el toque de Alistair en ninguna circunstancia plausible, pero su don se rige por impulsos, y esos son incontrolables.

Jacob no quiere sentirse afectado por la forma en la que estos vampiros viven, rodeados de lujos innecesarios y con humanos de los cuales beber al alcance de sus manos ponzoñosas. La sala de los tronos brilla en cada esquina con decoraciones de oro y piedras preciosas, telas hechas de los hilos más finos y una constante sensación de haber viajado atrás en el tiempo. Si Jacob tuviera que describir los castillos de la antigua realeza europea, utilizaría este sitio para basar su descripción. Es hermoso de forma objetiva, pero cuando se invierte un poco más de pensamiento en lo que se ve, no cuesta mucho concluir que la riqueza la han obtenido de a quienes vencieron en viejas guerras que a Jacob le interesan muy poco.

Pero si bien a primera vista el lujo podría pasarse por alto, cualquier perdón se vuelve imposible al descubrir los tres tronos de oro macizo. Jacob cierra las manos en puños, incrédulo durante un segundo ante lo que tiene delante. Luego, con esos orbes carmesí luciendo completamente indiferentes a su propia obscenidad, Aro lo mira directo a los ojos y sonríe. Jacob no puede negar que le teme, que le causan terror las cosas de las que este hombre es capaz, pero esta sonrisa, _oh, su sonrisa_ , conmociona las partes menos accesibles de su mente, lo ponen nervioso y dubitativo y angustiado. Hay algo en Aro como lo había en Balan y Abaddon. Algo etéreo, pero incuestionable, que se vuelve más borroso conforme uno se acerca. Aro tiene una máscara de varias capas, una personalidad con demasiadas dimensiones, y Jacob se siente fuera de control al darse cuenta de ello. De repente recuerda a Carlisle, su maravillosa e inmaculada dulzura, y se pregunta cómo alguien como él fue creado con la ponzoña de Aro.

Antes de abrir la boca, Jacob se toma un instante para aceptar los hechos. Está en un sitio desconocido donde el poder lo manejan las mismas personas que le permitieron a Betsabé matarlo, las mismas personas que le dieron una mirada de soslayo a Renesmee y, sin más, la condenaron a morir. Estos tres vampiros, bellísimos y letales, podrían ordenar que los desmiembren en cualquier momento que les parezca oportuno.

—Jacob Black —lo saluda Aro con una voz tranquila y aterciopelada. Su actitud dista mucho de la que Jacob recuerda de la batalla en el prado. ¿Qué es lo que cambió?—. La última vez que te vi no era más que un cambia-forma defendiendo el delito de los Cullen. Es una sorpresa que ahora formes parte de nuestras filas.

Jacob no se molesta en estar ofendido. Sabe bien que para Aro los lobos no son más que esclavos, seres a los que se les debería prestar sólo el mínimo de atención y nada de respeto. Sin embargo, ahora que ha pasado por la terrible experiencia de la transformación, su estatus a cambiado a los ojos del mandamás Vulturi, así que responde con una sonrisa falsa y palabras cubiertas en un respeto incluso más adulterado.

—Estoy aquí gracias a la intervención de uno de tus soldados, Aro. Betsabé logró matarme. Alistair me trajo de vuelta —los ojos del Vulturi se entrecierran levemente.

—Jacob Black, hijo de Alistair, _Il Ribelle_ —la sonrisa de Aro cambia su naturaleza a una menos sombría cuando posa sus ojos en Alistair—. Un suceso del que no creí que fuera a ser testigo alguna vez. Me complace que hayas dejado de lado aquella regla tuya de convertir a nadie. Supongo que viste en él un potencial que mereció la molestia que te tomaste —Jacob vuelve a tener la mirada de Aro fija en él—. Y por sus ojos, creo que hiciste bien en convertirlo. Nunca se me ocurrió que transformar a un cambia-forma fuese posible.

 _No, claro que no. Si se han topado con otros como mi tribu, seguramente los han asesinado sin tener ninguna razón como lo hicieron Vladimir y Stefan._

—Ha resultado perfectamente —dice Alistair extendiendo su mano hacia Jacob, quien la toma y permite ser guiado hasta estar junto a su creador—. Sus ojos son hasta ahora la única anomalía de la que estamos conscientes —Alistar le regla a Jacob una sonrisa que rezuma devoción. Su Dios no es nada si no único.

A nada de continuar la explicación de lo acontecido, Alistair contiene su respiración al escuchar una voz profunda y parsimoniosa preguntando:

—¿Creen entonces que hay otras de las que no se han percatado?

Jacob gira su rostro hacia el origen de la voz. Marco, elegante y muy quieto, asiente y, con un movimiento suave de su mano, les pide que prosigan.

—La combinación de su sangre con la mía es algo de lo que no tenemos datos, que no ha existido antes según lo que se nos deja saber —Alistair no esconde su acusación de censura—. Ha seguido un curso usual en el desarrollo de su comportamiento, y la única diferencia física son sus ojos, como ya hemos señalado.

—¿Ha matado humanos? —pregunta Marco, su rostro sin emociones igual que de costumbre.

—No, no he matado a nadie —responde Jacob sin vacilar. Es cierto. No ha herido a ningún humano—. Planeo mantenerlo así.

Marco calla durante largos segundos. Un par de mechones de su largo cabello se deslizan por sus hombros. El tono carmín de sus ojos no es igual al de los de Aro o Ciaus; para la sorpresa de Alistair y Nahuel, Ciaus ha refrenado sus ánimos de interferir en esta precaria interacción. Finalmente, con otro de sus asentimientos gráciles, Marco deja en claro que sus preguntas han terminado y vuelve a su inmovilidad y silencio del inicio. Jacob siente curiosidad por Marco, Alistair puede sentirlo a través de ese lazo débil que comparten de vez en cuando gracias a la cercanía.

—Bien —Aro alza la voz—. Ahora, por favor, acláranos la naturaleza de su visita, y el por qué de la presencia del tercero de ustedes.

Oh, Aro gusta de hacer que la gente hable innecesariamente. ¿Por qué? Quizá porque se siente derrotado. No hay manera de que no haya descubierto lo que Nahuel es a estas alturas.

—Mi nombre es Nahuel —dice él de todas maneras—. Soy un híbrido humano-vampiro y tengo ciento sesenta y ocho años de edad.

—¿De qué te alimentas?

—Puramente sangre animal desde que cumplí diez años. Antes de eso, consumía comida humana también, pero dejó de serme apetitosa cuando terminé de desarrollarme.

Jacob recuerda con cariño el momento en que supo que Nessie no lo dejaría pronto. Además de su tierno romance, Nahuel trajo una inmensa calma a la vida de Jacob.

—Vienen a pedirnos que desistamos en la búsqueda de la niña.

—No hay razón para que la persigan. Tienen aquí a un híbrido del mismo tipo que mi hija. Ni ella ni Nahuel representan un peligro para la protección de nuestro secreto. Por favor, desistan.

Ciaus voltea hacia Aro con una de sus cejas alzándose no más de cuatro milímetros. Jacob puede ver la duda en su expresión, sus miedos irracionales que derivan en decisiones violentas. Su miedo es más grande que su furia y su furia es más pequeña que la de Alec. Jacob no termina de comprender lo que sucede, por qué es tan receptivo al sentir de los que lo rodean, pero poco le importa cuando le resulta tan útil. Entre varios otros pensamientos, se le ocurre que esto es, en una escala mucho menos potente, lo que vive Jasper día a día.

—La niña no es un peligro, evidentemente —acepta Aro ignorando a Ciaus—. Tú, sin embargo, eres algo que nunca habíamos visto —Nahuel da un paso al frente, su control empezando a desquebrajarse al deducir hacia dónde se dirige Aro—. No creo que vayas a volverte una criatura salvaje de repente, pero ¿cómo estar seguro de lo que podrías hacer? ¿Qué clase de efecto tendría tu veneno en un humano? ¿En otro vampiro? ¿En un cambia-forma?

—Esto es ridículo —murmura Jacob, su ceño fruncido—. ¿Quieres una excusa para mantenerme aquí? Si no puedes tener a Renesmee, ¿quieres a alguien más, quien sea?

—Mi guardia ha perdido integrantes. La sangre de tu padre es antigua. Eres muy fuerte incluso con tan poco tiempo de ser uno de los nuestros. Con el entrenamiento adecuado podrías volverte un miembro valioso de los Vulturi —no hay sonrisa esta vez. Aro es todo seriedad y dureza—. ¿Te unirás?

Jacob suelta la mano de Alistair y camina hasta llegar a la orilla del podio en el que descansan los tronos y sus reyes. Reyes falsos. Usurpadores. _Traidores_. Jacob, durante su cortísima caminata, siente un chocante sentido de lealtad crecer en su pecho. No sabe a qué o a quién está destinada dicha lealtad, pero está seguro de que no es a estos hombres. Esto, por más ilógico que sus propias reflexiones le suenen, hace que los Vulturi sean un montón de renegados al gobierno legítimo. Con su vista periférica, Jacob advierte que Marco se incorpora en su trono, pendiente de una manera que nadie había mostrado jamás en su presencia.

—No soy un peón en tu juego, Aro. Ni ahora ni nunca —la totalidad del miedo y nerviosismo que había estado sintiendo se evapora conforme su voz fluye y rebota en las paredes de este sitio sucio y repudiable—. Deja en paz a mi hija y yo te daré a Jane de regreso. _Déjanos_ tranquilos y prometo que no volverás a oír de nosotros tanto tiempo como me sea posible evitarlo. No te causaremos ningún problema a ti o a tus sirvientes insulsos.

—Jane ya ha mostrado todo su potencial. Insulsa, como tú mismo has establecido —la sonrisa aparece y Jacob quiere hacer que se vaya—. Únete a mí y tus seres queridos no peligrarán nunca más. Tienes mi palabra.

—¿Y tu palabra que tanto puede valer?

—Aquí, entre todos estos vampiros, mi palabra es lo único que vale, mi querido _Giacobbe_.

Jacob escucha las pisadas veloces de dos personas acercándose a la sala de los tronos. Pero incluso antes de que sus ojos vean a quiénes pertenecen esas pisadas, Jacob siente su vinculo con Edward agitarse, _tensándose_ en la parte posterior de su cabeza para avisarle que su imprima —el término ya no es válido, ¿cierto— ha llegado. Abaddon y Balan vienen con él. Jacob, esa fracción de sí que los ama con locura, quiere ir a besarlos y abrazarlos, a decirles mil y una veces que lamenta lo que les dijo antes sobre tener que olvidarlos, a pedir el perdón que no necesita y un cariño que no existe.

Alice camina justo al lado de su hermano. Hermosa, decidida, tan absurdamente odiada por Jacob que no se atreve a tocarlo ni siquiera con el tacto sedoso de su ropa. Ella y Edward suben al podio de los tronos y, sin decir una palabra, se arrodillan frente a los falsos reyes. Jacob se queda estático detrás de ellos. Alistair y Nahuel no hacen un solo ruido, impresionados, estupefactos.

Aro ofrece una de sus pálidas manos y Edward es quien responde con la suya. Los ojos del mandamás se desenfocan, su mente se explaya. Ciaus relaja sus hombros, convencido de que no existe manera de que Edward burle el don de su líder.

( _Ilusos_ , le dicen a Jacob una vez dentro de varios años, _tan seguros de su poder que jamás cuestionaron las cosas más allá de lo que veían. No debería sorprenderte que tan pocos de ellos lograron sobrevivir hasta ahora_. Jacob, con toda sinceridad, no siente ningún tipo de pesar por la muerte de aquellos que se empeñaron en ir en contra de los verdaderos soberanos del mundo. _El dolor de la pérdida es algo que hemos tenido que aprender a ignorar_ , le dice el hermoso ser con una sonrisa diminuta, sincera, deslumbrante. _Tú, ellos, yo... si nos permitiéramos amarlos a todos como amamos a los Guardianes, este conflicto nos mataría de dolor_ ).

Cuando Aro deja de sostener la mano de Edward, éste dice con esa voz suya tan gélida y firme:

—Alice y yo nos uniremos a ti. Eso es lo que te ofrecemos a cambio.

Aro se distrae en Jacob unos segundos, su semblante derrochando una satisfacción inconmensurable debajo de aquel pesado estoicismo que lo caracteriza. No hay sonrisa. Jacob quisiera traerla de vuelta. Sus ojos brillan con un alborozo en el que Jacob no deposita ninguna esperanza; y la pregunta regresa como regresan sus pensamientos de que ha olvidado cosas sobre su vida humana: ¿cómo puede Carlisle ser su hijo?

—Pueden irse, _Giacobbe_ —Aro le dice—. Tu hija y tus amados no corren peligro frente a los miembros de mi guardia —hace una pausa sólo para complacer su gusto por el dramatismo—. Mi oferta hacia ti, por supuesto, sigue y seguirá en pie hasta el día en que desees aceptarla.

Jacob nunca lo consideraría, pero ésto se lo guarda para sí.

Alistair pone una mano en su cintura, Nahuel comienza a retroceder, y Jacob no puede concentrarse en ellos porque Ephraim y La Mujer de Porcelana caminan a su alrededor con cuestiones gigantescas escritas en sus rostros. Balan sigue de cerca a Ephraim y Abaddon, con su capucha puesta, no le quita los ojos al cuerpo de bailarina de La Mujer de Porcelana. Y así, viendo a los cuatro andar alrededor de él y de los tronos, Jacob escucha una voz fina alzándose entre la oscuridad de su mente.

 _Ven conmigo_

Edward está de espaldas a él. Jacob percibe su vacilación sin que ese detalle importe.

Responde que no.

 _Nunca_.

 _Jacob..._

Esta es la primera vez que Edward dice su nombre a través del vínculo sin la intención de darle una orden terminante.

El día de hoy Edward _ruega_ y Jacob no sabe cómo prescindir de su recién descubierta debilidad.

 _Por favor_ , dice y suena tan desesperado que el interior de Jacob se remueve dolorosamente, _ven conmigo_.

La mano en su cintura insiste. Jacob responde tratando de soltarse, incapaz de girar sobre sus pasos y perderse la visión conmovedora que son los ojos de Edward cundo éste se pone de pie y lo encara para lo que se siente como el adiós definitivo que antes no se atrevieron a dar.

Sus ojos... sus ojos son par de ámbares abiertos, expuestos y vulnerables.

Son sus dos más íntimos espejos implorándole que no se vaya.

La Mujer de Porcelana lo espera en el pasillo fuera de la sala de los tronos. Ephraim se encuentra ya frente a la gran puerta que le abrirá paso a las calles de Volterra, esperando con menos calma, con la misma fidelidad.

Edward y Jacob comparten una mirada que dura apenas la mitad de un instante minúsculo, que viven como una larga era de principio a fin, que los hace tambalear sobre lo que creían indiscutible.

Pero no.

 _Nunca más._

No caerá de nuevo.

Jacob toma la mano de Alistair, entrelaza sus dedos con los de él, y se apresura a salir del castillo.

 _Adiós_.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Listo.

Segunda parte de la serie terminada.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer :)

Quiero avisar que esto _no se ha acabado realmente._

Nos leemos.


End file.
